


Цыпленок

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Female Kise Ryouta, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, M/M, Medical Procedures, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Transgender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: "В этих снах они были вместе, Аомине и Рио, и они были счастливы. Вдвоем шли по летнему, теплому, шумному Токио, пока случайно в толпе Аомине не различал того, другого – Кисе, каким он его помнил. И тот Кисе стоял посреди людского потока неподвижно, беззвучно. И смотрел прямо в глаза Аомине. А потом отворачивался и терялся среди людей."Постканон, изменение пола male to female, физиологические и медицинские подробности транзишена, NC-17, слэш/гет из-за тематики, драма, романтика.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Поскольку ни в английском, ни в японском нет указания на пол говорящего, то в русском род указан исходя из самоопределения персонажа или отношения к другим персонажам. Поэтому вся несочетаемость и сдвиги родов допущены намеренно.  
> \- Бесценный кладезь матчасти и ответов на любые вопросы автор нашел на каналах:  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/princessjoules  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/SlapPopStacy

_Моей звездочке и волшебной фее, которая всегда со мной и всегда на моей стороне. Последние десять лет и, как я надеюсь, навсегда._

\- ... и желает вам приятного полета. Dear passengers...

Аомине вытянулся в кресле, постаравшись устроить длинные ноги в тесноте выделенного ему пространства, и прикрыл глаза, прикидывая, насколько сильно ему хочется спать. Он был бы не против проспать все десять часов, которые предстояло провести в самолете, и присутствовать только на взлете и посадке.

Вот только сна ни в одном глазу. Семь вечера - это даже по меркам суматошного дня в Японии, последней встречи с адвокатами утром, сборов, прощания с матерью, пробки по дороге в аэропорт - рановато. Усталость чувствовалась, но не как сонливость, а как тягомотный ком спутанных мыслей в голове.

Не верилось, что его дела в Японии наконец-то были закончены. Возможно, по сборной он будет скучать, хотя это определенно было не лучшее решение в его жизни.

Сосед справа через проход надел наушники и погрузился в игру на псп. Нормальный парень, кажется, в отличие от того, с которым Аомине придется делить ряд. Слева сидел грузный лысеющий бизнес-карп, влажно блестевший в искусственном освещении салона. 

Сначала он никак не мог устроиться в кресле, рассовать гаджеты, включая сумку с широкоформатным ноутбуком. Потом во время инструктажа по безопасности он шуршал страницами фирменного журнала, перелистывая их так, словно лапал развратных девок, поглаживая и шлепая, и всем своим видом показывал, что раз летит в первом классе, то босс тут он. Аомине такие взъебывали на хромосомном уровне.

Аомине запрокинул голову, взглядом проводив проплывшую мимо хорошенькую стюардессу. Она направлялась, видимо, в эконом-класс и заодно мило улыбалась всем желающим. Ему она улыбалась чуть дольше, или показалось? Красивая девчонка. Авиакомпании, конечно, на международных рейсах других и не держали, но с этой он не летал никогда – запомнил бы. Она была каким-то произведением искусства с такой светлой кожей и приподнятым луком верхней губы.

Он чуть было не оглянулся вслед, но подумал, что у него еще будет впереди десять часов, абсолютно бесполезных и ничем не занятых, чтобы посмотреть на нее еще раз.

Самолет завел двигатели. Аомине полез в сумку, чтобы достать злаковый батончик и плеер, которые помогут пережить безболезненно набор высоты.

\- У тебя же есть алкоголь, - услышал он слева, и глянул через плечо, чтобы выяснить, что же за проблемы опять у мерзкого карповидного мужика. 

Остановившаяся над ним стюардесса улыбнулась по канону вежливости и чуть кивнула.

\- Как только мы взлетим, я принесу вам меню напитков. А пока пристегните ремни и приведите спинку кресла в вертикальное положение.

\- Я не знаю, как с ремнями....

Засранец явно хотел, чтобы она потрогала его член, но она ловким движением сомкнула концы пряжки в воздухе, даже одежду не задев, как бы он там ни елозил. И ловко сдвинулась в сторону, на миллиметр уйдя от его руки, нацелившейся погладить затянутую в темно-синюю юбку-карандаш округлую попку.

Аомине махнул рукой, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Она обошла ряд, чтобы не разговаривать с ним через потного карпа.

\- Слушаю.

Он поймал нотку свежего абрикосового аромата в искусственных запахах салона.

\- Мне тоже потом воды принесите. Лучше без газа.

\- Хорошо, сразу как поднимемся, - пообещала она. Показалось, или она снова смотрела на него чуть дольше? Может, узнала, хотя поверить, что такая что-то рубит в баскетболе, было сложно.

Она остановилась перед загородкой отделения для бортпроводников и, глядя на ее гибкую и тонкую фигуру, Аомине вдруг понял, что она высокая. Сначала он списал это на каблук, но сейчас до него дошло, что все стюардессы рейса ходили на низкой подошве. Может, тогда и в игре рубит. И его знает. Надо будет спросить потом, отличный повод познакомиться. 

Она окончательно скрылась из вида, и Аомине, постаравшись настроиться на необходимость перетерпеть взлет, от которого сердце забивалось в горло, а в голове расползалась мокрая вата, надорвал упаковку батончика и нашел драйвовый трек в плеере.

Когда самолет оторвался от земли, взмыл вверх, оставляя твердую уверенную землю далеко внизу, и взял курс на восток, в темную ночную неизвестность над Тихим океаном, включилось, наконец, освещение в салоне, и Аомине расстегнулся. Даже в эргономичных креслах первого класса он чувствовал себя как в тесной коробке.

Стюардессы раздавали напитки, и ему не повезло. Минералку с газом ему протянула другая, тоже красивая, но слишком строгая, на его вкус. Вроде и шейный платок, красно-белый, контрастирующий с блузкой и костюмом, был повязан так же, но на той, которая шла по соседнему ряду, он смотрелся, как дорогое украшение. А на этой – просто был частью униформы.

Карп получил свой стакан с двойным виски, льдом и салфеткой. Аомине попросил заменить минералку, получил холодную бутылку и такой же стеклянный стакан, с логотипом компании на прозрачном боку.

\- Эй, я тебя знаю, эй, Аомине Дайки, - услышал он слева. Карп тянул виски и смотрел на него тяжелым, оценивающим взглядом. – Что, ушел из сборной? Читал, будешь только в Америке теперь играть? Почему не в своей стране? 

О, черт, сукин сын не мог не оказаться гребаным национальным фанатом.

\- Я вышел из возраста, молодых много, пусть они теперь играют.

\- Да знаю-знаю, - отмахнулся карп, словно уже переквалифицировал уход Аомине в тяжелое правонарушение, которое пытаются оправдать невнимательностью и человеческим фактором. – Чего в родной стране не остался-то? Хотя понятно, платят-то наверняка больше, но хотя бы гордость за себя мог сохранить.

\- Я пока нигде не играю, - отрезал Аомине. – Вылечусь, там посмотрим.

Плечо он повредил в конце прошлого сезона, как-то неудачно столкнувшись с игроком команды соперников. Оно и сейчас ныло, но боль была привычной, притупленной таблетками, и он постоянно носил поддерживающий рукав-майку из тугой эластичной ткани.

\- Ну, не найдешь места, вернешься. Игроки в твоем возрасте вряд ли так сильно востребованы в Лиге. А ты, уж прости, не Леброн, - выдал тираду непрошеных советов карп. На этом он заткнулся и, наконец-то, потерял к Аомине интерес. 

Аомине опустил спинку кресла и попытался устроиться удобнее, чтобы уснуть, но в голове теперь была куча ненужных мыслей, и у него ничего не выходило со сном. Он промучился, пока не подали ужин и быстро съел все, что хотя бы на вид состояло из белков. Потом ему пришлось листать журнал и изображать глубокую увлеченность статьями об отдыхе на Сейшелах и новых технологиях наращивания ногтей, чтобы избежать новых разговоров и дождаться, пока закончится обслуживание салона, и можно будет пойти поискать для разговора кого-то поинтереснее и явно покрасивее уродского соседа.

Когда освещение в салоне переключили на ночное, Аомине поднялся и пошел по проходу, тайком разглядывая других пассажиров. Многие уже спали, кто-то читал с персональными лампами или зависал в телефонах и планшетах. Не нимбы над головами, так истории ужасов с фонариками под подбородком - вот кого они напоминали.

Пришлось дойти до самого конца эконом-класса, чтобы обнаружить ее в одном из крайних кресел. Она сидела с американским «Harper’s Bazaar» и через трубочку тянула газировку из стеклянной бутылки.

\- Простите, вам помочь? – спросила она, приготовившись подняться, но Аомине покачал головой и кивнул на ее кресло.

\- Можно?

Ей пришлось пересесть в соседнее, чтобы уступить ему место. Тут было гораздо теснее, он наклонился, чтобы не задеть багажную полку и, сев, кое-как втиснул колени.

\- Не могу больше с тем мужиком сидеть, - пожаловался он.

Она подавила усмешку, но не слишком старательно. И снова взялась за трубочку.

\- А ты отдыхаешь?

\- У меня полтора часа дежурства по салону до пересменки. Потом смогу поспать.

\- Часто так летаешь?

\- До десяти рейсов в месяц, это почти все время, если учесть оба перелета и одну ночь в городе между ними. Но мне нравится, - она глянула в незашторенный иллюминатор, там была только черная пустота и редкие облака вдалеке, отражающие лунный свет. – А ты домой?

\- Да, странно, что ты не сказала «из дома».

\- Я тебя узнала, - кивнула она с понимающим взглядом. – Если ты возвращаешься туда после прекращения карьеры в сборной, значит дом – там.

\- О, следишь за баскетболом? Играешь?

\- Нет-нет! - улыбнулась она, выставив руки, словно отгораживаясь от самой идеи. – Так все считают, но я занималась легкой атлетикой школе. Прыжки в высоту. Рост был хорошим.

\- Тогда откуда знаешь?

\- Брат фанател. Ты же из его любимой команды, этой, с самыми талантливыми школьниками. «Тейко», да? Он таскал меня на ваши матчи, вырезал все заметки о вас из «Еженедельника», в общем, достал капитально.

\- А сама потом? Прыжки забросила?

\- Времени не осталось. Университет, потом замуж вышла.

Ну конечно, она была замужем. Он бы удивился, если бы было иначе. Или так она сразу давала ему понять, что с ней ничего не светит? Если иметь дело с верткими сальными карпами, то, возможно, аргумент с мужем остается последней защитой. Но она ведь не сразу его выставила. И что теперь думать?

\- И муж терпит десять полетов в месяц?

\- Расстались два года назад, так что меня никто не терпит, кроме домашнего робота-щенка. Настоящего позволить себе не могу, я ведь почти не бываю дома, - она поправила челку и убрала за спину длинный высветленный локон, упавший на плечо.

\- Мне жаль насчет развода, - сказал он, не жалея ни разу. А потом заметил, как часто замечал за собой в последнее время, что это была чисто американская формула вежливости. Для японца прозвучало бы грубо, но она в ответ только покачала головой.

\- Все в прошлом. Не будем об этом.

Еще болит, понял он. И решил идти напролом, будь что будет.

\- Да, кстати. Аомине Дайки. Привет.

\- Мори Рио. Рада знакомству, Аомине-сан.

Было что-то в том, как она произнесла его имя. Что-то, что его удивило. Совершенно непонятное, какое-то странное чувство. Быть может, потому что она ему нравилась. Идиот, большей банальщины представить нельзя – запасть на стюардессу. Конечно, красивую, их ведь отбирают из десятков желающих. И, конечно, вежливую и услужливую, потому что у нее такие должностные обязанности, а вовсе не личный интерес конкретно к нему. Но Аомине думал о ее взглядах, задерживавшихся на нем чуть дольше. И очень хотел поверить в персональное чудо.

\- Ладно, Мори-сан, я пойду посплю. Еще увидимся. Намекни, как будешь свободна, я зайду поболтать, - Аомине поднялся, но уходить не спешил.

\- Конечно, Аомине-сан, хороших снов.

И вот опять. Как-то по-особенному она произносила его имя. Разговор зверски не хотелось заканчивать на такой ноте – как будто его поставило в тупик упоминание о мужчине, которому она принадлежала раньше. Как будто он уже мысленно стремился добавить к «раньше» - слишком самоуверенное «до меня».

\- Слушай, а может, я твоего брата знаю. Его как зовут?

\- Это вряд ли. Он вырос и стал не тем человеком, с которым тебе интересно было бы общаться.

\- Менеджером по продажам, что ли? – усмехнулся он.

\- И даже хуже, - как будто совершенно серьезно кивнула она в ответ.

\- Ну ладно, увидимся, - он напоследок глянул на ее тонкую фигуру, словно тонувшую в тесном для него кресле. Правда, длинные точеные ноги ей тоже пришлось умещать в почти отсутствующем пространстве – как-то боком, закинув одну на другую. Полезное умение, когда надо компактно разместить колени в тесноте. У него бы так, пожалуй, не получилось.

Аомине вернулся на свое место, отметил, что карп уже пьяно похрапывал. Перед сном промелькнула мысль, про странный ответ о брате. Стыдилась она его что ли? Хотя чужие семьи всегда могли оказаться полными темных и не самых невинных тайн. Какая разница, что было сейчас с ее братом. Чуть младше самого Аомине, наверное. Парень почему-то представлялся мелким, щуплым и разодетым в огромную куклу-цыпленка для раздачи листовок на улице.

В какой-то момент монотонный гул и ничегонеделание окунули Аомине в тяжелый, но поверхностный и навязчивый сон, из которого было никак не вырваться. Когда он проснулся, с больной головой, ноющим плечом и затекшей шеей, часы на экране телефона безжалостно сообщали, что прошло почти восемь часов, а самолет уже начал оседать и взмывать, плавно и тошнотворно, готовясь к посадке.

Он был последним придурком, что не проснулся раньше. Теперь уже вряд ли выдастся возможность. Разве что взять обратный билет на этот же рейс и провести еще десять часов в воздухе, просто чтобы с ней поговорить. Да не станет он конечно. Это было бы совсем тупо.

Он поднялся и отправился на поиски. Ее тонкую высокую фигуру он увидел сразу, в ярком утреннем свете, ломкими спицами пронзавшим салон самолета, который как раз закладывал над океаном вираж боком к ослепительному калифорнийскому солнцу.

Мори Рио будила пассажиров в эконом-классе, помогала им складывать пледы и убирала подушки в багажные отсеки.

\- Рио... Мори-сан, я проспал всю дорогу, так и не успел с тобой поговорить.

\- Прости, - она легко покачала головой, - сейчас некогда.

\- Да я на секунду. На сколько ты останешься в городе?

\- Тридцать часов. Аомине-сан...

\- Не против встретиться?

\- Я не знаю, - она отвлеклась на очередной вопрос от кого-то из пассажиров.

Зажглись пиктограммы застегнутых пряжек. Аомине пришлось вернуться на свое место. Даже первоклассником, стоя перед четырьмя десятками не знавших его детей, он не чувствовал себя так стремно.

Он покопался в рюкзаке, из бумаги нашел только набор открыток. Ручку пришлось просить у карпа, который снова начал ему что-то затирать про последний чемпионат с его участием и достоинство игры за домашний регион.

Аомине, не особо вслушиваясь, пытался придумать что-то не совсем глупое и банальное. Он сложил открытку, оторвал по сгибу половину и ограничился простой просьбой прийти на встречу к стойке информации.

Потом сунул записку в карман, еще не зная, решится ли ее отдать. Не хотелось поддаваться стереотипу ничем не обязывающего случайного знакомства.

Возможно, это было лишь минутным прозрением, реакцией на адекватное общение без статусов и интимных подтекстов, она казалась легкой и не лезла в душу, как другие.

Но кем она была? Капризом ребенка в магазине игрушек, у которого комната и без того ими забита, и нужна не сама игрушка, сколько новизна покупки. Вокруг баскетбольных звезд в помешанной на баскетболе стране вьется много людей, и там тоже будут новые, сколько угодно. На ближайшей вечеринке найдется с десяток.

Самолет окончательно рухнул вниз и, мягко тряхнув пассажиров, покатился по посадочной полосе, сбрасывая скорость, разгоняя надуманную тревожность. Аомине решил, что, возможно, это просто была уступка эффекту закрытого пространства, возможность сбросить стресс преследовавших его неудач последнего времени.

Стюардессы провожали пассажиров бизнес-класса на выходе. Он не собирался говорить ей больше простого и правильного «спасибо».

Рио подняла на него глаза, и в солнечном свете стало видно, что они яркого, почти прозрачного чайного оттенка. Он такие встречал, но редко, лишь у нескольких человек за всю жизнь.

И он на автомате сунул руку в карман, достал разорванную открытку и протянул ей.

\- Прочти обязательно, - попросил он, глядя в эти глаза.

Сзади хмыкнул карп, но Аомине класть на все хотел.

Он вышел на трап и вдохнул влажный горячий воздух Западного Побережья. Раннее утро в Лос-Анджелесе вскипало дрожащими на горизонте полотнами воздуха, как под направленным лучом линзы. Аомине опустил на глаза большие темные очки и начал спускаться, чувствуя, как гудит от долгожданного движения все тело. Рио-чан была права, он рад был вернуться домой.


	2. #2

Получив багаж, Аомине устроился на сидениях возле огромной стеклянной стены в зоне прилета напротив стойки информации и заказа такси. Отсюда видны были вытрепанные верхушки пальм, растущих на обочинах через дорогу, под которыми суетились разморенные жарой люди с тележками, багажом и детьми. От знойного солнечного утра его отделяло всего лишь стекло, и это казалось странным в кондиционированной комфортной прохладе терминала.

Вокруг с шелестом и стуком катились чемоданы, шаркали ноги, звучала речь на неопознаваемых языках, пахло пластиком, духами и кофе из чьего-то картонного стакана.

Он открыл купленную в киоске минералку, отпил и по привычке зашел в интернет с телефона. Правда, тут же себя одернул, вспомнив, что может пропустить Рио. Сегодня планов особых не было, никто пока не был в курсе, что он уже вернулся в Штаты, поэтому он мог проскучать в аэропорту хоть весь день.

Стюардесс и пилотов со своего рейса он заметил, как только они появились в зале, направляясь к выходу на такси. Все катили маленькие корпоративные чемоданы на бесшумных резиновых колесиках. 

Рио среди них не оказалось, и Аомине, размышляя, или подвалить с вопросом к ее экипажу, или просто не дергаться и дождаться – куда она денется из аэропорта - уже поднялся с места. Но в следующую секунду заметил ее перед автоматическими дверями, только прошедшую рамки металлоискателя. Ее чемодан провалился с одного краю, видимо, отлетело колесо, и она теперь старалась по возможности катить его ровно на оставшихся трех.

Рио огляделась и, заметив его, кивнула. Потом что-то сказала своим, ответила на какой-то вопрос пилота отрицательно и улыбнулась. Аомине взял вещи и пошел в ее сторону.

\- С багажом проблема? Я думал, так только у туристов бывает, - сказал он, оглянувшись на выходящих из аэропорта пилотов и стюардесс с ее рейса.

\- На ближайшие тридцать часов я турист, - Рио поправила волосы, видимо, стараясь сгладить неловкость из-за такой неудачной поломки. и бросила грустный взгляд на чемодан. - Ничего страшного, я скотчем в номере залеплю. Так что ты хотел в самолете сказать?

\- Сильно устала? Я подброшу тебя до отеля. А там сама решишь, чего хочешь сильнее, спать или погулять где-нибудь. Они будут тебя ждать?

\- Я отпросилась, так что мне просто нужно будет появиться на общем сборе. Но это только завтра.

Заказанное еще из дома такси уже ждало их на стоянке. Водитель курил, но увидев Аомине, быстро потушил сигарету и выпрямился. Хэнк был нормальным парнем, Аомине часто с ним ездил и не раз просил фирму присылать именно его. Всегда лучше, когда можно было положиться на хорошо знакомого и проверенного человека.

\- Мистер Аомине! Как долетели? - поздоровался Хэнк и забрал у Рио чемодан. – Разрешите, мисс. Едем как всегда?

\- Сперва подвезем мою подругу. Рио, ты же помнишь адрес отеля?

Из пробки на эстакаде автомобиль вырвался на шоссе, тянувшееся вдоль побережья. Дорога летела навстречу, бросаясь в открытые окна знойным соленым ветром. Перед ними было распахнуто огромное вылинявшее от вечного лета небо, под которым разбегались пыльные обочины, одинокие пальмы с изжелта-зелеными, уставшими и тусклыми словно старое тряпье, гривами. И, наконец, застывший в панораме, слева лежал золотой от солнечной пыльцы океан.

Рио не отрывала взгляда от его огромного сверкающего полотна, хотя наверняка видела это все не впервые. А Аомине смотрел на ее точеный профиль, и светлые пряди, раскиданные вокруг ее головы хлестким ветром, рвущимся в салон, и яркую улыбку, которая словно выхватывала забытые кадры с засвеченных фотопленок, из какого-то другого, светлого и безмятежного, времени.

Такси свернуло в сторону холмов, и скоро они уже проезжали утопающие в зелени небольшие офисные здания, автосалоны, магазины сувениров, коворкинг-центры, галереи и домашние кафе, расположенные в малоэтажном уютном районе. Здесь находился и пятиэтажный отель с маленьким бассейном и двумя столами для настольного тенниса в тени раскидистых каштанов.

Аомине проводил Рио до стойки, передав поломанный чемодан носильщику. Экипаж ее рейса, по словам администратора, еще не прибыл. Они покинули аэропорт, должно быть, одновременно, но Хэнк знал ЭлЭй и умел справляться с его заторами, холмами, эстакадами и объездными маршрутами. У Рио была теперь фора по времени, чтобы принять душ и переодеться без надзора соседки. Аомине пообещал, что встретится с Рио на этом же месте через пару часов. 

Оставив ее в отеле, Аомине вернулся к такси, и они с Хэнком не меньше получаса добирались по утренним пробкам центра до его дома. Только чтобы бросить вещи, наскоро принять душ и переодеться. Улыбаясь самому себе в зеркало, Аомине покачал головой.

\- Ты нехило долбанулся, Дайки, - похвалил он себя за успешные начинания.

Но правда была в том, что ему было нужно приключение, пообщаться, натворить глупостей, забыть и Японию, и то, что происходило до нее, как страшный сон. Выбросить из головы Кейт.

Поэтому он позвонил в ближайший прокат автомобилей, решив, что впечатлять незнакомок нужно с первого взгляда, а потом на арендованном автомобиле взял курс обратно к ее отелю.

Он вошел в холл, снял очки, и огляделся, не сразу заметив Рио, которая сидела в одном из пестрых кресел холла, оформленного в постмодернистской арт-концепции. 

\- Давно ждешь? – спросил Аомине, присев на подлокотник соседнего кресла, чтобы зацепить дужкой очков расстегнутый на пару пуговиц вырез белой безрукавки.

\- Честно сказать, я уже заказала такси до центра, - Рио крутила в руках смартфон. - Не думала, что ты вернешься.

\- Но я ведь здесь, так что отмени заказ, я на машине.

Пока Рио набирала номер, Аомине мог без стеснения ее разглядывать. Она уже успела сменить строгий костюм стюардессы на легкий комбинезон, белый в красных акварельных цветах. Волосы были нарочито небрежно собраны за ухом и падали крупными завитками на светлое с родинкой плечо. Высокая, тонкая, держала голову всегда чуть склоненной, из-за чего казалась чуть любопытной, чуть провокационной и неповторимо милой.

\- Ну все, я готова, но учти, тут все видели твое лицо и знают кто ты, - она улыбнулась. – С кем-то другим, знаешь, я вот так запросто никуда не поехала бы.

\- И правильно, я бы тоже с кем-то другим не поехал, безопасность в первую очередь. Позавтракаем где-нибудь? – предложил Аомине.

Рио, вышла из отеля за ним следом, щурясь на ярком свету. Бескомпромиссное солнце сделало ее глаза настолько светлыми, что они теперь казались почти прозрачными. Как янтарь, наверное. Странно было смотреть в эти глаза почти вровень с собой, хотя она была в босоножках на плоской подошве, которые совсем не добавляли роста. Даже в высокой Америке мало с кем можно было вот так общаться на равных, и это было какое-то новое ощущение. С девушкой – новое. 

\- Впечатляет! - оценила Рио ярко-желтый "Порше-Каррера", к которому, может, только слегка красуясь, подошел Аомине. - Часто так завтракаешь?

\- Я взял эту детку напрокат, чтобы тебя поразить.

\- Похожа на предупреждающие полицейские ленты, - Рио села на пассажирское место, провела рукой по приборной панели. - Покажешь мне свой калифорнийский стиль жизни?

\- Тут все просто, - Аомине завел мотор. - Нужно чуть прикрыть глаза, опустить плечи, вдохнуть поглубже и расслабиться с выдохом. И больше не напрягаться в оставшиеся двадцать семь часов.

\- Ну, насчет этого я в курсе. И много органической дряни в стаканах с трубочкой.

\- Точно. Ты уже ловишь суть.

Они отъехали от тротуара и встроились в поток. Ветер бил в лицо, нес запахи океана, цветущих холмов, автомобильных выхлопов и готовящейся еды из ресторанов. Солнце плавило небо с тонкими прозрачными лентами облаков, воздух на светофорах сгущался жарким маревом, но рассыпался солнечными бликами по лобовому стеклу, стоило автомобилю снова набрать скорость.

\- Странно сидеть справа, я бы не привыкла, - крикнула Рио через налетающий гул моторов на хайвее, несущемся вдоль побережья.

\- Я учился водить уже здесь, для меня диковато ездить в Японии, когда весь поток транспорта вдруг ломится с непонятной стороны. Ты водишь?

\- С двадцати, правда, нечасто. Моя наземная жизнь - это обычно такси до аэропортов и в аэропорты.

\- Где еще ты бываешь?

\- Регулярно в Эмиратах, Гонконге и Париже. Но вообще, у нас есть замены, и тут уж куда распределят.

Утро было распахнуто перед ними настежь огромным небесно-голубым окном и лазурью океанской глади. 

По сравнению с Токио, технологическим и ставящим превыше всего порядок мелочей, такой же многолюдный, живущий в пульсации круглосуточного городского ритма, Лос-Анджелес казался все-таки наивным, романтично глядящим в бесконечность горизонта и никогда не замечающим обыденности жизни.

Рио включила радио, сразу наткнувшись на волну хитов, которые разнеслись по воздуху золотом и неоном восьмидесятых. Рио выставила полную громкость, пока их машина летела по Оушен-авеню на север, в сторону Коуст Хайвэя.

Аомине припарковался на стоянке прибрежного ресторанчика. В меню была морская кухня и и все виды фахитос. Набрав в большие тарелки мексиканских лепешек, начиненных говядиной, курицей, фасолью и овощами, с острыми соусами и гуакамоле, они выбрали дальний столик среди усталых пальм, под навесом с цветной гирляндой, мутной и безжизненной в дневное время.

\- Часто сюда приезжаешь? - спросила Рио.

\- Удивлена, что не выбрал что-то пафосное и прилизанное? Тут лучшие крабовые ножки и фахитос с креветками на всем побережье. И еще мне нравится Камил, хозяин ресторана, крутой парень, закончил Принстон, а поселился здесь. Пишет книги по кулинарии и экспериментирует со вкусами разных национальных блюд.

\- Говоришь как заправский местный. Тебе здесь нравится?

\- Поначалу конечно жалел, что уехал, - признался Аомине. - Перспектив долго не было, в команде местного универа хрен прорвешься в основу, здесь же весь город либо поет, либо тренируется. С песнями тоже не складывалось.

\- И что ты сделал?

\- Тренировался. Играл со всеми, в ком чувствовал уровень. Не вылезал из зала, до глубокой ночи, пока не вырубался от усталости, а учился по утрам, до разминки. И просто продолжал это делать, пока не заметили. Это были темные века, о которых не хочется вспоминать в солнечные дни. А ты всегда хотела летать?

\- Нет, далеко не сразу этим загорелась. Мне повезло, были деньги, связи, определенная безопасность. И даже после развода я могла позволить себе не работать. Но прошло полгода. Ночи в интернете, пустые знакомства, люди, лица которых я уже сейчас не вспомню, бесконечные походы по магазинам, выставкам, концертам, ресторанам. Это все распыляло меня, а я с детства привыкла много работать. И этим хаосом я, наверное, пыталась заглушить грусть расставания. Однажды посреди всего этого я просто поняла, что либо скоро отправлюсь в реабилитационный центр, либо сама отстрою себя заново. Искать работу было кошмарно, везде цинизм и предвзятость, офисная система меня не приняла, зато я нашла конкурс на стюардесс и пошла просто из любопытства. И когда меня приняли, почувствовала, что где-то есть и мое место.

\- Знаешь, что я думаю? - спросил Аомине, подняв бокал свежевыжатого грейпфрутового сока со льдом, приглашая ее сделать то же самое. - Что, видимо, мы с тобой в чем-то очень похожи.

Дорога неслась дальше, мимо белоснежных игрушечных домов и косматых свингующих пальм, мимо цветущих над оградами кустов и велосипедистов, навстречу потоку, летящему от самого Фриско.

Они подпевали всему, что знали, и девяностые, и нулевые, и классику, и древние сладкие песенки, а чего не помнили, отстукивали по приборной панели и коленям. Для нее английский не представлял сложности, она легко справлялась с непривычным для японцев произношением. 

Аомине всегда казалось, что стюардессы на японских рейсах заучивают нужную последовательность фраз чисто автоматически, по крайней мере, общение с пассажирами давалось многим фигово. Но Рио спокойно общалась сегодня и с Хэнком, и с администратором в отеле, и с кассирами в ресторане. Когда она переходила на английский, надлом ее чуть охрипшего голоса становился слышнее, но это только добавляло красок звучанию.

Пока она смотрела по сторонам, Аомине обгонял автомобили их потока, хирургически точно лавируя по глади дорожной ленты между неуклюжими и осторожными семейными кроссоверами и эгоистичными строгими купе. Он вел так, что не могло не захватывать дух, выжимая из гоночной модели максимум. Машина была легкой и талантливой, и вождение становилось просто физическим кайфом.

Наконец он увидел нужный указатель и, пропустив несколько машин со встречки, свернул к океану, на асфальтированный спуск, серпантином извивавшийся почти до самой воды.

\- Это пляж Зума, - представил он кусок океанского берега, как своего старого знакомого. – Здесь лучшие волны на побережье.

\- Ты серфишь? - спросила Рио. Она вышла из машины и теперь, стоя в нескольких шагах от спуска и прикрываясь рукой от яркого солнца, разглядывала волны.

\- Раньше, до травмы, бывал, как только случалась свободная минута.

\- Вроде сегодня подходящая погода, - оглянулась на него Рио. – Почему нет серфингистов?

Аомине как раз увидел причину этого явления, поэтому подошел к Рио, и рукой указал в сторону темной области более глубокой воды:

\- Потому что они все на берегу. Смотри туда.

\- Только барашки от волн... Подожди...

Над водой показывались плавные черные тени, слишком большие, чтобы их можно было принять за человека или случайный предмет.

\- Акулы?

\- Куда круче. Киты-горбачи. Нам повезло, они иногда заплывают сюда питаться, и синих я тоже как-то раз видел.

\- А ближе не подъехать? – с сожалением спросила Рио, вглядываясь в далекие темные силуэты в неверных тенях волн.

\- Видишь, наверху блеснуло? Вот, снова.

\- Птица?

\- Это дрон. Пойдем, спустимся и найдем оператора. У него наверняка видео идет на планшет или ноутбук. Можно будет посмотреть поближе в реальном времени.

Оператора дрона не пришлось долго искать. Вокруг собралась толпа из отдыхающих, девчонок в бикини, мамочек с туго набитыми пляжными сумками, детишек с совками и ведерками, и, собственно серфингистов обоих полов в костюмах, но оставивших доски лежать на песке. Кто-то отходил, но большая часть смотрела через плечо сидевшему в раскладном кресле парню с одним планшетом на коленях для управления дроном и вторым - для трансляции.

\- Самка и два теленка, - объяснял он. - Заходите на канал «оркастатикс» с двумя «икс», там сейчас идет стрим.

На солнце экраны бликовали, поэтому Аомине и Рио, открыв видео, ушли под скалы, в тень. И смотрели, как неясные черные пятна превратились в мраморные, словно покрытые старинной патиной, спины китов, ныряющих и снова всплывающих на поверхность. Видны были фонтаны воды, брызги которых сносило порывами ветра. Видны были лопасти изогнутых хвостов, поднимающиеся среди волн, словно причудливые крылья неизвестных реликтовых птиц. 

Они просидели, наблюдая за китами, около получаса, пока те не ушли так далеко от берега, что «оркастатикс» был вынужден вернуть дрон на подзарядку.

\- Поехали, тут еще одно место есть, - сказал Аомине, подав руку, чтобы помочь Рио подняться. – Его стоит увидеть.

Второй пляж был под высоким скалистым берегом, и вниз вела только деревянная лестница из нескольких пролетов. Доски казались рассохшимися, но крепкими и недавно покрашенными. Аомине и Рио спустились вниз, на узкий пляж, где из песка вздымались отвесные скалы, огромные валуны и острые мелкие, словно зубы в пасти морского чудовища, камни. Там, где камни были выше и суше, а приливная волна не добиралась до верха, сидели колоннами чайки, одинаковые и совершенно неподвижные, будто и вовсе не настоящие. 

Волны накатывали быстро и мощно, бросаясь на камни, рассыпаясь шлейфами белых брызг, и бурлящими водоворотами отступали обратно в море. В некоторых скалах вода уже выточила каналы и целые гроты. Там, в гротах и на камнях, шла фотосъемка. Двух девчонок в серебристых купальниках и пластиковых кепках-козырьках, словно из ретро-клипов девяностых, ставили, укладывали и свешивали с камней, перетаскивая вокруг них с места на место светоотражательные экраны, зеркала и фотоаппараты. 

Рио выбрала высокий плоский камень в тени скалы, разулась и начала забираться по небольшим уступам, опираясь рукой о почти отвесную и слоистую, словно печенье, стену. Аомине шел следом, подстраховывая.

\- А ты никогда не думала быть моделью? Рост и фигура подошли бы, - спросил он, разглядывая ее узкие крупные щиколотки.

Показалось, или он сказал что-то не то? Рио оглянулась и посмотрела на него слишком долго и непонятно. Ее взгляд был глубоким и неспокойным, словно в его словах она пыталась что-то отыскать. Но в следующее мгновение она снова улыбнулась и покачала головой. 

\- Нет, это не мое, слишком много проблем, давления брендов, сексуальной объективации. Хочется быть полезной, а не просто красивой для всех и ни для кого.

Аомине забрался на камень, сел рядом с ней в прохладной тени, и глядя на свод ее длинной ступни, пока она застегивала ремешок босоножки, вдруг все понял. Сложив паззл разбросанных наблюдений в одно, он распознал нотки голоса, которые на эмоциях не взлетали, как у девчонок, а наоборот, уходили в глубину и легкую охриплость, прибавил длину пальцев, отметил неким подкожным инстинктом к гармонии форм, длину талии и ног, вспомнил странности, упущенные детали в ее рассказах о себе. 

До этого он не был знаком с такими, как она, лично. Но у него были знакомые, у которых были такие знакомые.

Можно ли было знать это и продолжать любоваться ей? Что в ней осталось от другого человека? Такой же набор хромосом, как у него? Или, быть может, его догадки были только смутной тенью, и она просто была собой, сошедшей с серебристого борта воздушного судна, неповторимым миксом свободы и чувственности, какой он не встречал ни среди женщин, ни среди мужчин.

Он смотрел на Рио, и понимал, что даже окажись его предположение верным, он не сможет отвести взгляд.

Могло ли это оправдать его желания? Если она сама решила стать противоположной, значит, он может поддаться на обман, не думать о причинах, просто предложить Рио сбежать от условной правды вместе. На тридцать часов стать чужаком в собственном городе, на арендованной машине, без направления и цели, с существом, которое красивее любой цели. Какого бы пола оно на самом деле ни было.

Эти мысли быстро исчезли, рассеялись в странное, разочарованное и заинтригованное настроение. Аомине по-наглому улегся Рио на колени, и они молча смотрели, как съемочная группа пытается защитить технику от летящих вместе с ветром брызг.

Спустя какое-то время фотосессия, наконец, закончилась, ассистенты завернули моделей в полотенца и теперь собирали оборудование вместе с техниками и фотографами. Скалы пустовали недолго, вскоре на это место пришли двое мальчишек с бело-рыжим джек расселом, маленьким и шумным, словно был все еще щенком, счастливым до умопомрачения, когда вдруг обнаружил пробитые приливом гроты в скалах.

\- У меня никогда не было собаки, но я подумывал завести кошку после окончания карьеры, - признался Аомине.

\- У меня почти такой же щенок, только механический, Робо-кун. Не сказать, чтобы очень умный, ходит за мной по комнатам, показывает смайликами эмоции. Когда устану от полетов, заведу настоящего.

Они по-прежнему смотрели на игру мальчишек. Оказалось, что пес замечательно мог гонять лаем чаек, выслеживать в гротах спрятавшихся крабов и сражаться с рассыпающимися вокруг него волнами. Аомине наблюдая эту неравную борьбу со взрывающимися яростными волнами, в какой-то момент обратился к Рио, и увидел, что она уснула, устроившись щекой на тыльной стороне своей ладони.

Он не стал ее трогать, просто перелег на камень рядом, глядя на облака. Может, стоило в пилоты податься, или купить себе дрон и гонять его поместным пляжам, если команда не продлит с ним контракт после его выбывания из состава японской сборной? Он не знал пока, стоило ли бояться этого, он чувствовал себя путешественником и искателем приключений, а обо всех делах можно было подумать в какой-нибудь другой раз...

Его разбудила полоса солнечного света, нагревшая щеку. Он открыл глаза, и не сразу понял, почему видит над собой скалы и небо. Рио сидела рядом, листая ленту в телефоне. Заметив, что Аомине проснулся, Рио все отложила и уставилась на него из-за локтя, своими невероятными глазами. Такими странными и своим выражением даже будто напоминающими о чем-то, словно под идеальными ресницами и косметикой мог оказаться кто-то другой, понимающий и знающий его.

\- Прости, что-то бессонные ночи даются все тяжелее, - сказала она по пути наверх к машине.

\- В жизни не видел так мило вырубившейся стюардессы. Хочешь вернуться в отель?

\- Нет, но я бы не отказалась от чего-нибудь холодного сейчас.

Они вернулись в город, пообедали в корейском ресторане в Венисе. А потом, пережидая послеполуденный зной, гуляли по старьевщическим рядам, разглядывая винтажные мелочи на прилавках, заходили в прохладные туристические и неформальские лавки, находя самые странные в мире вещи. Когда жара пошла на убыль, то Аомине повел Рио по дорожкам Вениса к самому пляжу, где разные люди играли в волейбол, или баскетбол, носились на скейтбордах, прыгая с переворотами и финтами, или просто тягали железо на оборудованных снарядами площадках.

\- Куда дальше? - спросила Рио, присев на бордюр, чтобы вытряхнуть из сандалии камушек. Закат над океаном еще не был виден во всех красках, солнце только начинало клониться к далекому краю воды.

\- Есть еще место, куда мне всегда хотелось попасть, - загадочно ответил Аомине.

Как раз перед «золотым часом» они их автомобиль вкатился на стоянку перед Обсерваторией, и Аомине даже не сразу смог найти место, чтобы припарковаться. Все было занято машинами, люди тянулись к ее арабским куполам из парка, и по пешеходным тропам, ведущим с холмов на севере, где располагалась знаменитая голливудская надпись. Аомине и Рио, забрав стаканы с ледяным кофе из салона, смешались с толпой и вошли внутрь. 

Обсерватория была словно осколок другого мира: холодной, тихой, даже несмотря на большое количество посетителей, и таинственной. Почему-то казалось, что в этом планетарии нужно разговаривать только шепотом.

Во внутреннем зале кружились планеты и мерцало звездное небо на экранах. Миновав зал с фресками и маятником в центре, они оказались на нижней из смотровых площадок. Людей было много, все фотографировались перед панорамой города, искали места получше. 

Аомине и Рио добрались до арок галереи, напоминающей о сказочных восточных дворцах. Белые стены дворца-обсерватории и парапеты балкона уже окрасились малиновыми красками заката. Город внизу мерцал живыми реками огней, которые текли в сумерках, словно лава по прямоугольным каналам-улицам, до самого горизонта, уже утонувшего в пасмурной дымке.

Они забрались на свободный парапет, прислонившись к теплым колоннам арок, и смотрели, как на город опускается ночь.

Аомине подумал, что они с Кейт никогда не бывали в Обсерватории. Ей не были интересны места, наполненные дешевыми людьми и дешевыми открыточными видами, ее устраивали виды с балконов частных домов, расположенных на дорогостоящих склонах Голливудских Холмов. 

Что-то с их отношениями изначально было не так. Кейт дистанцированно и молчаливо разочаровывалась в нем каждый день, и уже под конец всей истории разговаривала с ним только по необходимости. А он, как дурак, пытался вывести ее на общение снова и снова, описать словами то, что уже было сожрано пространством вне их дома, людьми вне их общей жизни. Теперь он скучал по хорошим моментам, но не скучал по ней самой. Теперь было странно и грустно понимать, насколько легко ему далась эта пустота и амнезия.

\- Собираешься вернуться в команду? - спросила Рио.

\- Сложно сказать. Офис пока молчит, предстоит реабилитация, лечебные занятия, разрабатывать аккуратно и методично. Потом, в зависимости от прогресса, можно будет говорить о возвращении. До начала сезона этот вопрос в любом случае решится. В мою пользу или нет.

\- Ты же не думаешь завершать карьеру полностью? Еще слишком рано.

\- Ну, я всегда смогу играть в Гонконге, Дубае или Париже, где-нибудь, где будешь ты.

Аомине улыбнулся самой ослепительной из улыбок, чтобы замять только что предложенную ей новую встречу. 

И спросив у себя, в общем-то, был совершенно уверен, что продолжения ему бы хотелось. Вот так отрываться от обыденных проблем, туристами посреди нэверлэнда, любопытными детьми на краю мира, на крышах обсерваторий и в дальних океанах, следуя за китами. 

Аомине взвешивал за и против. То, кем она была, хоть и уменьшало шансы и способы провести вместе ночь, а после никогда больше не встречаться, но все еще было возможно, и он не был особо против поэкспериментировать, все равно она была очень похожа на девчонку. 

Только вот это отменило бы их новые приключения. Можно было путешествовать вместе, пока эти встречи не стали бы скучными и приевшимися, пока не пришлось бы вернуться к самому себе и собственной жизни. Хуже не придумаешь.

Он решил. Секс с ней не стоил времени, которое можно было провести рядом, не стоил невинного и дружеского общения. Аомине сделал выбор, поэтому просто кивнул в ответ на ее выжидающий взгляд и спросил:

\- Я серьезно. Когда у тебя следующий рейс?

Ночью они доехали до одного из филиалов прокатной сети, найдя его в интернете по картам, и оставили там машину. Дальше шли по улицам без разбора, просто переключаясь с одной светящейся вывески на другую, тыкая пальцем во все двери, которые видели, чтобы найти, как сказала Рио, подходящую посадочную полосу. Уютный ресторанчик или шумный бар, что-то изысканное и ретрофутуристичное или, наоборот, горячее бурлеск-шоу с грязным кружением блестящих гибких тел на зеркальных тумбах.

В итоге Аомине затащил Рио на крышу одной из высоток, где, как он помнил, был бар с бассейном, и шла нескончаемая вечеринка среди деревьев, лоз, белых диванов и оплетенных светящимися гирляндами шезлонгов. Они заняли два, вдалеке от людей в бассейне, под ненужным ночью навесом из пальмовых листьев, тоже обвитым зелеными лозами и огоньками.

Она тянула через трубочку «сансет-бич», он – «лонг-айленд айс ти», и не верилось, что еще утром она точно так же сидела с трубочкой в бутылке колы, только на высоте десяти тысяч метров, незнакомая и бесконечно далекая от него.

\- День был невероятный, - сказала Рио, разглядывая на внутренней стороне навеса волнистые нити и пятна от подсветки бассейна. – Не думай, что я всегда сбегаю в город с незнакомцами. Только с бывшими кумирами младшего брата.

\- А часто тебе передают такие записки?

\- В этом рейсе получила еще четыре. Твоя была пятой. Людей много, стюардессы милы и кажутся легкой добычей.

\- Ты кажешься... – Аомине никак не мог подобрать нужное слово. Алкоголь быстро ударил в голову. Сумерки были душными, по шее сбегал пот. Хотелось секса. – Нелегкой. И я хочу тебя как любой другой пассажир с твоего рейса.

\- Извини, если ты надеялся на что-то. Но я не могу. Это было бы неправильно.

\- Слишком быстро?

\- Нет, просто по отношению к тебе нечестно.

\- Ты о том, что когда-то была парнем?

Он видел, как в ее широко распахнувшихся глазах пробежал страх, застарелый, зарубцевавшийся, сразу же загнанный в причитающийся ему угол.

\- Ты все-таки понял? Ну, тогда ты понимаешь, почему у нас ничего не получится, - улыбнулась она, разглядывая оставшийся в стакане лед. Бедная маленькая японочка. Вот как называлась эта роль.

\- Ты целиком девчонка? Все отрезала? Нарастила?

\- Нет. Главное все еще при мне. Скоро не будет, но я не хочу никого этим... дезориентировать. Сбивать с пути.

\- Мне плевать, - Аомине понимал, что настаивать глупо и неправильно, тем более, что он решил. Но в глубоком вырезе ее комбинезона видна была ложбинка, две округлости, значит, в общем, все было в порядке.

\- Нет, поверь, ты не почувствуешь ничего нового. А я – вообще ничего. Давай просто закончим вечер как хорошие друзья, переспавшие лет двадцать назад и решившие никогда это не повторять.

\- Это случилось с тобой после мужа? Твоя перемена?

\- Это случилось вместе с ним. Давай, завязывай, Аомине-сан. Хватит ковыряться пальцем в больном. 

\- Рио, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я на твоей стороне. Толерантный как тысяча премий «Оскар».

\- О, ты ведь был в прошлом году на вручении какой-то кинопремии. Я смотрела, представляешь, случайно застала дома. Мы с Робо-куном сели поужинать перед телеком. А ты объявлял награду.

\- Следила за мной?

\- Конечно, дома еще досье есть на тебя, и маленький алтарь. Приезжай снова в Японию, покажу. А ты смотрел фильм, которому вручал награду?

\- Это была иностранная анимационная короткометражка. Про баскетбол, это логично. Толерантно было позвать меня для демонстрации японской короткометражки про баскетбол, ну ты понимаешь...

Время неумолимо сжималось, и скоро Рио начала искать место, чтобы прилечь, потом сонно попросила Аомине проводить ее до отеля. Они спустились с неба и долго искали свободное такси, бредя куда-то по улице. В такси она уснула, положив голову ему на плечо. Стоило попросить водителя ехать вперед, далеко, пока не уперлись бы в Атлантический океан на другом побережье, но Аомине назвал адрес ее отеля, сохранившийся в телефоне, и они были там уже через десять минут.

На этаже было тихо. Другие стюардессы были или в городе, или спали. Рио, вряд ли понимая, что делает, прикладывала ключ-карту, снова и снова, но дверь не открывалась. Аомине пришлось отобрать у нее кредитку и вытащить из ее сумочки настоящий ключ. А потом он поцеловал ее. Бездумно, пьяно, осторожно, чтобы у нее было время оттолкнуть. 

Но она поддалась, растаяла. Он подумал, что как-нибудь справится с ее особенностями. Развязал ленты на шее и опустил лиф комбинезона, открыв светло-розовую грудь. У Кейт тоже была сделанная, но эта оказалась мягче. Он прокатил между пальцами нежный сосок, не прерывая поцелуи, не желая, чтобы она опомнилась, отстранилась, исчезла.

\- Рио, ты ведь не против? - он чувствовал напряженную выпуклость у своего бедра. Было странно и отчего-то льстило.

Но, кажется, она начала приходить в себя.

\- Нет, нельзя! Я прошу, нам нельзя...

\- Все будет хорошо, - обещал он и сам в это верил.

\- Нет, пусти. Аоминеччи...

\- Еще немного, тшшш..., - не слушая, он гладил ее ухо под волосами. Сверкающая сережка-обманка осталась у него в пальцах. Аомине уставился на нее, как дурак.

\- Аоминеччи!

Он не сразу смог осознать. А потом отпустил ее всю разом, сжавшуюся, оторопевшую, растрепанную. Его.

\- Что? Подожди, что?

Куски головоломки начали складываться с бешеной скоростью и жестокостью, вламываться в общую картину с безжалостным счетчиком странностей.

Перед ним захлопнулась дверь. Он остался один в коридоре. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, понять.

Аомине постучал в дверь. Снова. Открытой ладонью, со всей дури.

\- Кисе! Кисе?! Как так? Она – это правда ты? Вот это вот?! Какого черта, Кисе, слышишь, Рета, какого нахрен черта?! Ты сказать никому не мог? Ты всегда был таким?

Из него рвалось и рвалось, чем больше он проговаривал странных, ненавидящих, горьких слов, тем больше их копилось внутри. Пустоты только прибывало, она затопила коридор, почти добралась до потолка, а там доберется до крыши, до неба.

Ну как так?!

\- Ответь мне, - попросил Аомине. – Кисе, ответь. Я тебя чуть не отымел нахрен.

\- Прости, - его высокий теперь, ломкий голос давился словами. – Надо было сделать вид. А мне хотелось узнать, как ты. Прости, тебе лучше забыть. Уходи. Ладно? Уходи, пожалуйста.

Он там ревел что ли?

\- Почему ты стал вот этим? Мне говорили, ты за границей. Ты был таким... Как же так? Ответь.

Он больше не услышал из-за двери ни звука. Понимал, что напугал криком соседей, что должен уйти.

Не соображая, что теперь ему делать, Аомине спустился к стойке регистрации, снял номер на том же этаже в другом крыле – как раз нашелся свободный. Аомине снова поднялся на этот гребаный этаж. Постоял перед чужой закрытой дверью и пошел к своей. Сразу, не раздеваясь, лег на застеленную кровать. Темнота в комнате кружилась перед глазами. Он повернулся на бок, чтобы меньше тошнило, и уснул, но тревожным, поверхностным и каким-то бредовым кошмаром.

Когда наутро он подошел к двери номера Кисе, то обнаружил там только горничную. Номер был пуст, и его убирали для приема следующего гостя.

Кисе «Рио» Рета исчез, словно его никогда не было. Словно не было незнакомки со знакомой улыбкой, глазами и пальцами – всем, что осталось в этом человеке от его бывшего лучшего друга.

У него по-прежнему была единственная сережка. Этот придурок сделал себе сиськи, но так и не решился проколоть другое ухо.

Уходя, Аомине оставил сережку-обманку в номере, четко зная, что не хочет хранить с этой ночи ни сувениров, ни воспоминаний.Получив багаж, Аомине устроился на сидениях возле огромной стеклянной стены в зоне прилета напротив стойки информации и заказа такси. Отсюда видны были вытрепанные верхушки пальм, растущих на обочинах через дорогу, под которыми суетились разморенные жарой люди с тележками, багажом и детьми. От знойного солнечного утра его отделяло всего лишь стекло, и это казалось странным в кондиционированной комфортной прохладе терминала.

Вокруг с шелестом и стуком катились чемоданы, шаркали ноги, звучала речь на неопознаваемых языках, пахло пластиком, духами и кофе из чьего-то картонного стакана.

Он открыл купленную в киоске минералку, отпил и по привычке зашел в интернет с телефона. Правда, тут же себя одернул, вспомнив, что может пропустить Рио. Сегодня планов особых не было, никто пока не был в курсе, что он уже вернулся в Штаты, поэтому он мог проскучать в аэропорту хоть весь день.

Стюардесс и пилотов со своего рейса он заметил, как только они появились в зале, направляясь к выходу на такси. Все катили маленькие корпоративные чемоданы на бесшумных резиновых колесиках. 

Рио среди них не оказалось, и Аомине, размышляя, или подвалить с вопросом к ее экипажу, или просто не дергаться и дождаться – куда она денется из аэропорта - уже поднялся с места. Но в следующую секунду заметил ее перед автоматическими дверями, только прошедшую рамки металлоискателя. Ее чемодан провалился с одного краю, видимо, отлетело колесо, и она теперь старалась по возможности катить его ровно на оставшихся трех.

Рио огляделась и, заметив его, кивнула. Потом что-то сказала своим, ответила на какой-то вопрос пилота отрицательно и улыбнулась. Аомине взял вещи и пошел в ее сторону.

\- С багажом проблема? Я думал, так только у туристов бывает, - сказал он, оглянувшись на выходящих из аэропорта пилотов и стюардесс с ее рейса.

\- На ближайшие тридцать часов я турист, - Рио поправила волосы, видимо, стараясь сгладить неловкость из-за такой неудачной поломки. и бросила грустный взгляд на чемодан. - Ничего страшного, я скотчем в номере залеплю. Так что ты хотел в самолете сказать?

\- Сильно устала? Я подброшу тебя до отеля. А там сама решишь, чего хочешь сильнее, спать или погулять где-нибудь. Они будут тебя ждать?

\- Я отпросилась, так что мне просто нужно будет появиться на общем сборе. Но это только завтра.

Заказанное еще из дома такси уже ждало их на стоянке. Водитель курил, но увидев Аомине, быстро потушил сигарету и выпрямился. Хэнк был нормальным парнем, Аомине часто с ним ездил и не раз просил фирму присылать именно его. Всегда лучше, когда можно было положиться на хорошо знакомого и проверенного человека.

\- Мистер Аомине! Как долетели? - поздоровался Хэнк и забрал у Рио чемодан. – Разрешите, мисс. Едем как всегда?

\- Сперва подвезем мою подругу. Рио, ты же помнишь адрес отеля?

Из пробки на эстакаде автомобиль вырвался на шоссе, тянувшееся вдоль побережья. Дорога летела навстречу, бросаясь в открытые окна знойным соленым ветром. Перед ними было распахнуто огромное вылинявшее от вечного лета небо, под которым разбегались пыльные обочины, одинокие пальмы с изжелта-зелеными, уставшими и тусклыми словно старое тряпье, гривами. И, наконец, застывший в панораме, слева лежал золотой от солнечной пыльцы океан.

Рио не отрывала взгляда от его огромного сверкающего полотна, хотя наверняка видела это все не впервые. А Аомине смотрел на ее точеный профиль, и светлые пряди, раскиданные вокруг ее головы хлестким ветром, рвущимся в салон, и яркую улыбку, которая словно выхватывала забытые кадры с засвеченных фотопленок, из какого-то другого, светлого и безмятежного, времени.

Такси свернуло в сторону холмов, и скоро они уже проезжали утопающие в зелени небольшие офисные здания, автосалоны, магазины сувениров, коворкинг-центры, галереи и домашние кафе, расположенные в малоэтажном уютном районе. Здесь находился и пятиэтажный отель с маленьким бассейном и двумя столами для настольного тенниса в тени раскидистых каштанов.

Аомине проводил Рио до стойки, передав поломанный чемодан носильщику. Экипаж ее рейса, по словам администратора, еще не прибыл. Они покинули аэропорт, должно быть, одновременно, но Хэнк знал ЭлЭй и умел справляться с его заторами, холмами, эстакадами и объездными маршрутами. У Рио была теперь фора по времени, чтобы принять душ и переодеться без надзора соседки. Аомине пообещал, что встретится с Рио на этом же месте через пару часов. 

Оставив ее в отеле, Аомине вернулся к такси, и они с Хэнком не меньше получаса добирались по утренним пробкам центра до его дома. Только чтобы бросить вещи, наскоро принять душ и переодеться. Улыбаясь самому себе в зеркало, Аомине покачал головой.

\- Ты нехило долбанулся, Дайки, - похвалил он себя за успешные начинания.

Но правда была в том, что ему было нужно приключение, пообщаться, натворить глупостей, забыть и Японию, и то, что происходило до нее, как страшный сон. Выбросить из головы Кейт.

Поэтому он позвонил в ближайший прокат автомобилей, решив, что впечатлять незнакомок нужно с первого взгляда, а потом на арендованном автомобиле взял курс обратно к ее отелю.

Он вошел в холл, снял очки, и огляделся, не сразу заметив Рио, которая сидела в одном из пестрых кресел холла, оформленного в постмодернистской арт-концепции. 

\- Давно ждешь? – спросил Аомине, присев на подлокотник соседнего кресла, чтобы зацепить дужкой очков расстегнутый на пару пуговиц вырез белой безрукавки.

\- Честно сказать, я уже заказала такси до центра, - Рио крутила в руках смартфон. - Не думала, что ты вернешься.

\- Но я ведь здесь, так что отмени заказ, я на машине.

Пока Рио набирала номер, Аомине мог без стеснения ее разглядывать. Она уже успела сменить строгий костюм стюардессы на легкий комбинезон, белый в красных акварельных цветах. Волосы были нарочито небрежно собраны за ухом и падали крупными завитками на светлое с родинкой плечо. Высокая, тонкая, держала голову всегда чуть склоненной, из-за чего казалась чуть любопытной, чуть провокационной и неповторимо милой.

\- Ну все, я готова, но учти, тут все видели твое лицо и знают кто ты, - она улыбнулась. – С кем-то другим, знаешь, я вот так запросто никуда не поехала бы.

\- И правильно, я бы тоже с кем-то другим не поехал, безопасность в первую очередь. Позавтракаем где-нибудь? – предложил Аомине.

Рио, вышла из отеля за ним следом, щурясь на ярком свету. Бескомпромиссное солнце сделало ее глаза настолько светлыми, что они теперь казались почти прозрачными. Как янтарь, наверное. Странно было смотреть в эти глаза почти вровень с собой, хотя она была в босоножках на плоской подошве, которые совсем не добавляли роста. Даже в высокой Америке мало с кем можно было вот так общаться на равных, и это было какое-то новое ощущение. С девушкой – новое. 

\- Впечатляет! - оценила Рио ярко-желтый "Порше-Каррера", к которому, может, только слегка красуясь, подошел Аомине. - Часто так завтракаешь?

\- Я взял эту детку напрокат, чтобы тебя поразить.

\- Похожа на предупреждающие полицейские ленты, - Рио села на пассажирское место, провела рукой по приборной панели. - Покажешь мне свой калифорнийский стиль жизни?

\- Тут все просто, - Аомине завел мотор. - Нужно чуть прикрыть глаза, опустить плечи, вдохнуть поглубже и расслабиться с выдохом. И больше не напрягаться в оставшиеся двадцать семь часов.

\- Ну, насчет этого я в курсе. И много органической дряни в стаканах с трубочкой.

\- Точно. Ты уже ловишь суть.

Они отъехали от тротуара и встроились в поток. Ветер бил в лицо, нес запахи океана, цветущих холмов, автомобильных выхлопов и готовящейся еды из ресторанов. Солнце плавило небо с тонкими прозрачными лентами облаков, воздух на светофорах сгущался жарким маревом, но рассыпался солнечными бликами по лобовому стеклу, стоило автомобилю снова набрать скорость.

\- Странно сидеть справа, я бы не привыкла, - крикнула Рио через налетающий гул моторов на хайвее, несущемся вдоль побережья.

\- Я учился водить уже здесь, для меня диковато ездить в Японии, когда весь поток транспорта вдруг ломится с непонятной стороны. Ты водишь?

\- С двадцати, правда, нечасто. Моя наземная жизнь - это обычно такси до аэропортов и в аэропорты.

\- Где еще ты бываешь?

\- Регулярно в Эмиратах, Гонконге и Париже. Но вообще, у нас есть замены, и тут уж куда распределят.

Утро было распахнуто перед ними настежь огромным небесно-голубым окном и лазурью океанской глади. 

По сравнению с Токио, технологическим и ставящим превыше всего порядок мелочей, такой же многолюдный, живущий в пульсации круглосуточного городского ритма, Лос-Анджелес казался все-таки наивным, романтично глядящим в бесконечность горизонта и никогда не замечающим обыденности жизни.

Рио включила радио, сразу наткнувшись на волну хитов, которые разнеслись по воздуху золотом и неоном восьмидесятых. Рио выставила полную громкость, пока их машина летела по Оушен-авеню на север, в сторону Коуст Хайвэя.

Аомине припарковался на стоянке прибрежного ресторанчика. В меню была морская кухня и и все виды фахитос. Набрав в большие тарелки мексиканских лепешек, начиненных говядиной, курицей, фасолью и овощами, с острыми соусами и гуакамоле, они выбрали дальний столик среди усталых пальм, под навесом с цветной гирляндой, мутной и безжизненной в дневное время.

\- Часто сюда приезжаешь? - спросила Рио.

\- Удивлена, что не выбрал что-то пафосное и прилизанное? Тут лучшие крабовые ножки и фахитос с креветками на всем побережье. И еще мне нравится Камил, хозяин ресторана, крутой парень, закончил Принстон, а поселился здесь. Пишет книги по кулинарии и экспериментирует со вкусами разных национальных блюд.

\- Говоришь как заправский местный. Тебе здесь нравится?

\- Поначалу конечно жалел, что уехал, - признался Аомине. - Перспектив долго не было, в команде местного универа хрен прорвешься в основу, здесь же весь город либо поет, либо тренируется. С песнями тоже не складывалось.

\- И что ты сделал?

\- Тренировался. Играл со всеми, в ком чувствовал уровень. Не вылезал из зала, до глубокой ночи, пока не вырубался от усталости, а учился по утрам, до разминки. И просто продолжал это делать, пока не заметили. Это были темные века, о которых не хочется вспоминать в солнечные дни. А ты всегда хотела летать?

\- Нет, далеко не сразу этим загорелась. Мне повезло, были деньги, связи, определенная безопасность. И даже после развода я могла позволить себе не работать. Но прошло полгода. Ночи в интернете, пустые знакомства, люди, лица которых я уже сейчас не вспомню, бесконечные походы по магазинам, выставкам, концертам, ресторанам. Это все распыляло меня, а я с детства привыкла много работать. И этим хаосом я, наверное, пыталась заглушить грусть расставания. Однажды посреди всего этого я просто поняла, что либо скоро отправлюсь в реабилитационный центр, либо сама отстрою себя заново. Искать работу было кошмарно, везде цинизм и предвзятость, офисная система меня не приняла, зато я нашла конкурс на стюардесс и пошла просто из любопытства. И когда меня приняли, почувствовала, что где-то есть и мое место.

\- Знаешь, что я думаю? - спросил Аомине, подняв бокал свежевыжатого грейпфрутового сока со льдом, приглашая ее сделать то же самое. - Что, видимо, мы с тобой в чем-то очень похожи.

Дорога неслась дальше, мимо белоснежных игрушечных домов и косматых свингующих пальм, мимо цветущих над оградами кустов и велосипедистов, навстречу потоку, летящему от самого Фриско.

Они подпевали всему, что знали, и девяностые, и нулевые, и классику, и древние сладкие песенки, а чего не помнили, отстукивали по приборной панели и коленям. Для нее английский не представлял сложности, она легко справлялась с непривычным для японцев произношением. 

Аомине всегда казалось, что стюардессы на японских рейсах заучивают нужную последовательность фраз чисто автоматически, по крайней мере, общение с пассажирами давалось многим фигово. Но Рио спокойно общалась сегодня и с Хэнком, и с администратором в отеле, и с кассирами в ресторане. Когда она переходила на английский, надлом ее чуть охрипшего голоса становился слышнее, но это только добавляло красок звучанию.

Пока она смотрела по сторонам, Аомине обгонял автомобили их потока, хирургически точно лавируя по глади дорожной ленты между неуклюжими и осторожными семейными кроссоверами и эгоистичными строгими купе. Он вел так, что не могло не захватывать дух, выжимая из гоночной модели максимум. Машина была легкой и талантливой, и вождение становилось просто физическим кайфом.

Наконец он увидел нужный указатель и, пропустив несколько машин со встречки, свернул к океану, на асфальтированный спуск, серпантином извивавшийся почти до самой воды.

\- Это пляж Зума, - представил он кусок океанского берега, как своего старого знакомого. – Здесь лучшие волны на побережье.

\- Ты серфишь? - спросила Рио. Она вышла из машины и теперь, стоя в нескольких шагах от спуска и прикрываясь рукой от яркого солнца, разглядывала волны.

\- Раньше, до травмы, бывал, как только случалась свободная минута.

\- Вроде сегодня подходящая погода, - оглянулась на него Рио. – Почему нет серфингистов?

Аомине как раз увидел причину этого явления, поэтому подошел к Рио, и рукой указал в сторону темной области более глубокой воды:

\- Потому что они все на берегу. Смотри туда.

\- Только барашки от волн... Подожди...

Над водой показывались плавные черные тени, слишком большие, чтобы их можно было принять за человека или случайный предмет.

\- Акулы?

\- Куда круче. Киты-горбачи. Нам повезло, они иногда заплывают сюда питаться, и синих я тоже как-то раз видел.

\- А ближе не подъехать? – с сожалением спросила Рио, вглядываясь в далекие темные силуэты в неверных тенях волн.

\- Видишь, наверху блеснуло? Вот, снова.

\- Птица?

\- Это дрон. Пойдем, спустимся и найдем оператора. У него наверняка видео идет на планшет или ноутбук. Можно будет посмотреть поближе в реальном времени.

Оператора дрона не пришлось долго искать. Вокруг собралась толпа из отдыхающих, девчонок в бикини, мамочек с туго набитыми пляжными сумками, детишек с совками и ведерками, и, собственно серфингистов обоих полов в костюмах, но оставивших доски лежать на песке. Кто-то отходил, но большая часть смотрела через плечо сидевшему в раскладном кресле парню с одним планшетом на коленях для управления дроном и вторым - для трансляции.

\- Самка и два теленка, - объяснял он. - Заходите на канал «оркастатикс» с двумя «икс», там сейчас идет стрим.

На солнце экраны бликовали, поэтому Аомине и Рио, открыв видео, ушли под скалы, в тень. И смотрели, как неясные черные пятна превратились в мраморные, словно покрытые старинной патиной, спины китов, ныряющих и снова всплывающих на поверхность. Видны были фонтаны воды, брызги которых сносило порывами ветра. Видны были лопасти изогнутых хвостов, поднимающиеся среди волн, словно причудливые крылья неизвестных реликтовых птиц. 

Они просидели, наблюдая за китами, около получаса, пока те не ушли так далеко от берега, что «оркастатикс» был вынужден вернуть дрон на подзарядку.

\- Поехали, тут еще одно место есть, - сказал Аомине, подав руку, чтобы помочь Рио подняться. – Его стоит увидеть.

Второй пляж был под высоким скалистым берегом, и вниз вела только деревянная лестница из нескольких пролетов. Доски казались рассохшимися, но крепкими и недавно покрашенными. Аомине и Рио спустились вниз, на узкий пляж, где из песка вздымались отвесные скалы, огромные валуны и острые мелкие, словно зубы в пасти морского чудовища, камни. Там, где камни были выше и суше, а приливная волна не добиралась до верха, сидели колоннами чайки, одинаковые и совершенно неподвижные, будто и вовсе не настоящие. 

Волны накатывали быстро и мощно, бросаясь на камни, рассыпаясь шлейфами белых брызг, и бурлящими водоворотами отступали обратно в море. В некоторых скалах вода уже выточила каналы и целые гроты. Там, в гротах и на камнях, шла фотосъемка. Двух девчонок в серебристых купальниках и пластиковых кепках-козырьках, словно из ретро-клипов девяностых, ставили, укладывали и свешивали с камней, перетаскивая вокруг них с места на место светоотражательные экраны, зеркала и фотоаппараты. 

Рио выбрала высокий плоский камень в тени скалы, разулась и начала забираться по небольшим уступам, опираясь рукой о почти отвесную и слоистую, словно печенье, стену. Аомине шел следом, подстраховывая.

\- А ты никогда не думала быть моделью? Рост и фигура подошли бы, - спросил он, разглядывая ее узкие крупные щиколотки.

Показалось, или он сказал что-то не то? Рио оглянулась и посмотрела на него слишком долго и непонятно. Ее взгляд был глубоким и неспокойным, словно в его словах она пыталась что-то отыскать. Но в следующее мгновение она снова улыбнулась и покачала головой. 

\- Нет, это не мое, слишком много проблем, давления брендов, сексуальной объективации. Хочется быть полезной, а не просто красивой для всех и ни для кого.

Аомине забрался на камень, сел рядом с ней в прохладной тени, и глядя на свод ее длинной ступни, пока она застегивала ремешок босоножки, вдруг все понял. Сложив паззл разбросанных наблюдений в одно, он распознал нотки голоса, которые на эмоциях не взлетали, как у девчонок, а наоборот, уходили в глубину и легкую охриплость, прибавил длину пальцев, отметил неким подкожным инстинктом к гармонии форм, длину талии и ног, вспомнил странности, упущенные детали в ее рассказах о себе. 

До этого он не был знаком с такими, как она, лично. Но у него были знакомые, у которых были такие знакомые.

Можно ли было знать это и продолжать любоваться ей? Что в ней осталось от другого человека? Такой же набор хромосом, как у него? Или, быть может, его догадки были только смутной тенью, и она просто была собой, сошедшей с серебристого борта воздушного судна, неповторимым миксом свободы и чувственности, какой он не встречал ни среди женщин, ни среди мужчин.

Он смотрел на Рио, и понимал, что даже окажись его предположение верным, он не сможет отвести взгляд.

Могло ли это оправдать его желания? Если она сама решила стать противоположной, значит, он может поддаться на обман, не думать о причинах, просто предложить Рио сбежать от условной правды вместе. На тридцать часов стать чужаком в собственном городе, на арендованной машине, без направления и цели, с существом, которое красивее любой цели. Какого бы пола оно на самом деле ни было.

Эти мысли быстро исчезли, рассеялись в странное, разочарованное и заинтригованное настроение. Аомине по-наглому улегся Рио на колени, и они молча смотрели, как съемочная группа пытается защитить технику от летящих вместе с ветром брызг.

Спустя какое-то время фотосессия, наконец, закончилась, ассистенты завернули моделей в полотенца и теперь собирали оборудование вместе с техниками и фотографами. Скалы пустовали недолго, вскоре на это место пришли двое мальчишек с бело-рыжим джек расселом, маленьким и шумным, словно был все еще щенком, счастливым до умопомрачения, когда вдруг обнаружил пробитые приливом гроты в скалах.

\- У меня никогда не было собаки, но я подумывал завести кошку после окончания карьеры, - признался Аомине.

\- У меня почти такой же щенок, только механический, Робо-кун. Не сказать, чтобы очень умный, ходит за мной по комнатам, показывает смайликами эмоции. Когда устану от полетов, заведу настоящего.

Они по-прежнему смотрели на игру мальчишек. Оказалось, что пес замечательно мог гонять лаем чаек, выслеживать в гротах спрятавшихся крабов и сражаться с рассыпающимися вокруг него волнами. Аомине наблюдая эту неравную борьбу со взрывающимися яростными волнами, в какой-то момент обратился к Рио, и увидел, что она уснула, устроившись щекой на тыльной стороне своей ладони.

Он не стал ее трогать, просто перелег на камень рядом, глядя на облака. Может, стоило в пилоты податься, или купить себе дрон и гонять его поместным пляжам, если команда не продлит с ним контракт после его выбывания из состава японской сборной? Он не знал пока, стоило ли бояться этого, он чувствовал себя путешественником и искателем приключений, а обо всех делах можно было подумать в какой-нибудь другой раз...

Его разбудила полоса солнечного света, нагревшая щеку. Он открыл глаза, и не сразу понял, почему видит над собой скалы и небо. Рио сидела рядом, листая ленту в телефоне. Заметив, что Аомине проснулся, Рио все отложила и уставилась на него из-за локтя, своими невероятными глазами. Такими странными и своим выражением даже будто напоминающими о чем-то, словно под идеальными ресницами и косметикой мог оказаться кто-то другой, понимающий и знающий его.

\- Прости, что-то бессонные ночи даются все тяжелее, - сказала она по пути наверх к машине.

\- В жизни не видел так мило вырубившейся стюардессы. Хочешь вернуться в отель?

\- Нет, но я бы не отказалась от чего-нибудь холодного сейчас.

Они вернулись в город, пообедали в корейском ресторане в Венисе. А потом, пережидая послеполуденный зной, гуляли по старьевщическим рядам, разглядывая винтажные мелочи на прилавках, заходили в прохладные туристические и неформальские лавки, находя самые странные в мире вещи. Когда жара пошла на убыль, то Аомине повел Рио по дорожкам Вениса к самому пляжу, где разные люди играли в волейбол, или баскетбол, носились на скейтбордах, прыгая с переворотами и финтами, или просто тягали железо на оборудованных снарядами площадках.

\- Куда дальше? - спросила Рио, присев на бордюр, чтобы вытряхнуть из сандалии камушек. Закат над океаном еще не был виден во всех красках, солнце только начинало клониться к далекому краю воды.

\- Есть еще место, куда мне всегда хотелось попасть, - загадочно ответил Аомине.

Как раз перед «золотым часом» они их автомобиль вкатился на стоянку перед Обсерваторией, и Аомине даже не сразу смог найти место, чтобы припарковаться. Все было занято машинами, люди тянулись к ее арабским куполам из парка, и по пешеходным тропам, ведущим с холмов на севере, где располагалась знаменитая голливудская надпись. Аомине и Рио, забрав стаканы с ледяным кофе из салона, смешались с толпой и вошли внутрь. 

Обсерватория была словно осколок другого мира: холодной, тихой, даже несмотря на большое количество посетителей, и таинственной. Почему-то казалось, что в этом планетарии нужно разговаривать только шепотом.

Во внутреннем зале кружились планеты и мерцало звездное небо на экранах. Миновав зал с фресками и маятником в центре, они оказались на нижней из смотровых площадок. Людей было много, все фотографировались перед панорамой города, искали места получше. 

Аомине и Рио добрались до арок галереи, напоминающей о сказочных восточных дворцах. Белые стены дворца-обсерватории и парапеты балкона уже окрасились малиновыми красками заката. Город внизу мерцал живыми реками огней, которые текли в сумерках, словно лава по прямоугольным каналам-улицам, до самого горизонта, уже утонувшего в пасмурной дымке.

Они забрались на свободный парапет, прислонившись к теплым колоннам арок, и смотрели, как на город опускается ночь.

Аомине подумал, что они с Кейт никогда не бывали в Обсерватории. Ей не были интересны места, наполненные дешевыми людьми и дешевыми открыточными видами, ее устраивали виды с балконов частных домов, расположенных на дорогостоящих склонах Голливудских Холмов. 

Что-то с их отношениями изначально было не так. Кейт дистанцированно и молчаливо разочаровывалась в нем каждый день, и уже под конец всей истории разговаривала с ним только по необходимости. А он, как дурак, пытался вывести ее на общение снова и снова, описать словами то, что уже было сожрано пространством вне их дома, людьми вне их общей жизни. Теперь он скучал по хорошим моментам, но не скучал по ней самой. Теперь было странно и грустно понимать, насколько легко ему далась эта пустота и амнезия.

\- Собираешься вернуться в команду? - спросила Рио.

\- Сложно сказать. Офис пока молчит, предстоит реабилитация, лечебные занятия, разрабатывать аккуратно и методично. Потом, в зависимости от прогресса, можно будет говорить о возвращении. До начала сезона этот вопрос в любом случае решится. В мою пользу или нет.

\- Ты же не думаешь завершать карьеру полностью? Еще слишком рано.

\- Ну, я всегда смогу играть в Гонконге, Дубае или Париже, где-нибудь, где будешь ты.

Аомине улыбнулся самой ослепительной из улыбок, чтобы замять только что предложенную ей новую встречу. 

И спросив у себя, в общем-то, был совершенно уверен, что продолжения ему бы хотелось. Вот так отрываться от обыденных проблем, туристами посреди нэверлэнда, любопытными детьми на краю мира, на крышах обсерваторий и в дальних океанах, следуя за китами. 

Аомине взвешивал за и против. То, кем она была, хоть и уменьшало шансы и способы провести вместе ночь, а после никогда больше не встречаться, но все еще было возможно, и он не был особо против поэкспериментировать, все равно она была очень похожа на девчонку. 

Только вот это отменило бы их новые приключения. Можно было путешествовать вместе, пока эти встречи не стали бы скучными и приевшимися, пока не пришлось бы вернуться к самому себе и собственной жизни. Хуже не придумаешь.

Он решил. Секс с ней не стоил времени, которое можно было провести рядом, не стоил невинного и дружеского общения. Аомине сделал выбор, поэтому просто кивнул в ответ на ее выжидающий взгляд и спросил:

\- Я серьезно. Когда у тебя следующий рейс?

Ночью они доехали до одного из филиалов прокатной сети, найдя его в интернете по картам, и оставили там машину. Дальше шли по улицам без разбора, просто переключаясь с одной светящейся вывески на другую, тыкая пальцем во все двери, которые видели, чтобы найти, как сказала Рио, подходящую посадочную полосу. Уютный ресторанчик или шумный бар, что-то изысканное и ретрофутуристичное или, наоборот, горячее бурлеск-шоу с грязным кружением блестящих гибких тел на зеркальных тумбах.

В итоге Аомине затащил Рио на крышу одной из высоток, где, как он помнил, был бар с бассейном, и шла нескончаемая вечеринка среди деревьев, лоз, белых диванов и оплетенных светящимися гирляндами шезлонгов. Они заняли два, вдалеке от людей в бассейне, под ненужным ночью навесом из пальмовых листьев, тоже обвитым зелеными лозами и огоньками.

Она тянула через трубочку «сансет-бич», он – «лонг-айленд айс ти», и не верилось, что еще утром она точно так же сидела с трубочкой в бутылке колы, только на высоте десяти тысяч метров, незнакомая и бесконечно далекая от него.

\- День был невероятный, - сказала Рио, разглядывая на внутренней стороне навеса волнистые нити и пятна от подсветки бассейна. – Не думай, что я всегда сбегаю в город с незнакомцами. Только с бывшими кумирами младшего брата.

\- А часто тебе передают такие записки?

\- В этом рейсе получила еще четыре. Твоя была пятой. Людей много, стюардессы милы и кажутся легкой добычей.

\- Ты кажешься... – Аомине никак не мог подобрать нужное слово. Алкоголь быстро ударил в голову. Сумерки были душными, по шее сбегал пот. Хотелось секса. – Нелегкой. И я хочу тебя как любой другой пассажир с твоего рейса.

\- Извини, если ты надеялся на что-то. Но я не могу. Это было бы неправильно.

\- Слишком быстро?

\- Нет, просто по отношению к тебе нечестно.

\- Ты о том, что когда-то была парнем?

Он видел, как в ее широко распахнувшихся глазах пробежал страх, застарелый, зарубцевавшийся, сразу же загнанный в причитающийся ему угол.

\- Ты все-таки понял? Ну, тогда ты понимаешь, почему у нас ничего не получится, - улыбнулась она, разглядывая оставшийся в стакане лед. Бедная маленькая японочка. Вот как называлась эта роль.

\- Ты целиком девчонка? Все отрезала? Нарастила?

\- Нет. Главное все еще при мне. Скоро не будет, но я не хочу никого этим... дезориентировать. Сбивать с пути.

\- Мне плевать, - Аомине понимал, что настаивать глупо и неправильно, тем более, что он решил. Но в глубоком вырезе ее комбинезона видна была ложбинка, две округлости, значит, в общем, все было в порядке.

\- Нет, поверь, ты не почувствуешь ничего нового. А я – вообще ничего. Давай просто закончим вечер как хорошие друзья, переспавшие лет двадцать назад и решившие никогда это не повторять.

\- Это случилось с тобой после мужа? Твоя перемена?

\- Это случилось вместе с ним. Давай, завязывай, Аомине-сан. Хватит ковыряться пальцем в больном. 

\- Рио, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я на твоей стороне. Толерантный как тысяча премий «Оскар».

\- О, ты ведь был в прошлом году на вручении какой-то кинопремии. Я смотрела, представляешь, случайно застала дома. Мы с Робо-куном сели поужинать перед телеком. А ты объявлял награду.

\- Следила за мной?

\- Конечно, дома еще досье есть на тебя, и маленький алтарь. Приезжай снова в Японию, покажу. А ты смотрел фильм, которому вручал награду?

\- Это была иностранная анимационная короткометражка. Про баскетбол, это логично. Толерантно было позвать меня для демонстрации японской короткометражки про баскетбол, ну ты понимаешь...

Время неумолимо сжималось, и скоро Рио начала искать место, чтобы прилечь, потом сонно попросила Аомине проводить ее до отеля. Они спустились с неба и долго искали свободное такси, бредя куда-то по улице. В такси она уснула, положив голову ему на плечо. Стоило попросить водителя ехать вперед, далеко, пока не уперлись бы в Атлантический океан на другом побережье, но Аомине назвал адрес ее отеля, сохранившийся в телефоне, и они были там уже через десять минут.

На этаже было тихо. Другие стюардессы были или в городе, или спали. Рио, вряд ли понимая, что делает, прикладывала ключ-карту, снова и снова, но дверь не открывалась. Аомине пришлось отобрать у нее кредитку и вытащить из ее сумочки настоящий ключ. А потом он поцеловал ее. Бездумно, пьяно, осторожно, чтобы у нее было время оттолкнуть. 

Но она поддалась, растаяла. Он подумал, что как-нибудь справится с ее особенностями. Развязал ленты на шее и опустил лиф комбинезона, открыв светло-розовую грудь. У Кейт тоже была сделанная, но эта оказалась мягче. Он прокатил между пальцами нежный сосок, не прерывая поцелуи, не желая, чтобы она опомнилась, отстранилась, исчезла.

\- Рио, ты ведь не против? - он чувствовал напряженную выпуклость у своего бедра. Было странно и отчего-то льстило.

Но, кажется, она начала приходить в себя.

\- Нет, нельзя! Я прошу, нам нельзя...

\- Все будет хорошо, - обещал он и сам в это верил.

\- Нет, пусти. Аоминеччи...

\- Еще немного, тшшш..., - не слушая, он гладил ее ухо под волосами. Сверкающая сережка-обманка осталась у него в пальцах. Аомине уставился на нее, как дурак.

\- Аоминеччи!

Он не сразу смог осознать. А потом отпустил ее всю разом, сжавшуюся, оторопевшую, растрепанную. Его.

\- Что? Подожди, что?

Куски головоломки начали складываться с бешеной скоростью и жестокостью, вламываться в общую картину с безжалостным счетчиком странностей.

Перед ним захлопнулась дверь. Он остался один в коридоре. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, понять.

Аомине постучал в дверь. Снова. Открытой ладонью, со всей дури.

\- Кисе! Кисе?! Как так? Она – это правда ты? Вот это вот?! Какого черта, Кисе, слышишь, Рета, какого нахрен черта?! Ты сказать никому не мог? Ты всегда был таким?

Из него рвалось и рвалось, чем больше он проговаривал странных, ненавидящих, горьких слов, тем больше их копилось внутри. Пустоты только прибывало, она затопила коридор, почти добралась до потолка, а там доберется до крыши, до неба.

Ну как так?!

\- Ответь мне, - попросил Аомине. – Кисе, ответь. Я тебя чуть не отымел нахрен.

\- Прости, - его высокий теперь, ломкий голос давился словами. – Надо было сделать вид. А мне хотелось узнать, как ты. Прости, тебе лучше забыть. Уходи. Ладно? Уходи, пожалуйста.

Он там ревел что ли?

\- Почему ты стал вот этим? Мне говорили, ты за границей. Ты был таким... Как же так? Ответь.

Он больше не услышал из-за двери ни звука. Понимал, что напугал криком соседей, что должен уйти.

Не соображая, что теперь ему делать, Аомине спустился к стойке регистрации, снял номер на том же этаже в другом крыле – как раз нашелся свободный. Аомине снова поднялся на этот гребаный этаж. Постоял перед чужой закрытой дверью и пошел к своей. Сразу, не раздеваясь, лег на застеленную кровать. Темнота в комнате кружилась перед глазами. Он повернулся на бок, чтобы меньше тошнило, и уснул, но тревожным, поверхностным и каким-то бредовым кошмаром.

Когда наутро он подошел к двери номера Кисе, то обнаружил там только горничную. Номер был пуст, и его убирали для приема следующего гостя.

Кисе «Рио» Рета исчез, словно его никогда не было. Словно не было незнакомки со знакомой улыбкой, глазами и пальцами – всем, что осталось в этом человеке от его бывшего лучшего друга.

У него по-прежнему была единственная сережка. Этот придурок сделал себе сиськи, но так и не решился проколоть другое ухо.

Уходя, Аомине оставил сережку-обманку в номере, четко зная, что не хочет хранить с этой ночи ни сувениров, ни воспоминаний.


	3. #3

Он позвонил Кисе Ханако, промучившись примерно неделю. Бесконечное сожаление, брезгливость, стыд, разочарование ходили по кругу в его голове, словно беспризорные дети.

\- Привет, - сказал он в телефон. - Это Аомине Дайки, помнишь такого? Мне нужен телефон Кисе.

\- Аомине-кун, - слишком радостно узнала его Ханако. – Как поживаешь? Ты знаешь. Рета-кун все еще...

За границей? Учится? Женился, трое детей, старший пошел в школу в этом году? Что за херню она собиралась ему выложить?

\- Да я все знаю, Ханако, я встретил Мори Рио. И мне нужен номер телефона, чтобы извиниться. Потому что, кажется, я отреагировал как гондон.

Он услышал ее тяжелый вздох на другом конце трубки, на другом конце мира.

\- Ты в Японии? – спросила она.

\- Нет, дома... в Штатах. Мы встретились случайно. Она... ну, то есть, он прилетает сюда по работе.

\- Теперь ты говоришь по-японски с акцентом, - сказала Ханако, шурша страничками записной книжки. Так долго не могла найти телефон брата? Или просто решала, сообщать его Аомине или не стоит.

\- Наверное, живу здесь слишком долго. Сама знаешь, как это бывает. А вы? Как это вообще случилось? – перевел он разговор снова на «Рио», не дал увести себя от нужной темы.

\- Это началось, когда ему было двадцать, а может двадцать два, еще в университете. Тебе домашний или сотовый?

\- Давай оба. 

\- Записываешь? Я понимаю, как это все неожиданно для тебя, Аомине-кун.

\- Да сюрприз тот еще вышел. Как-то все получилось некрасиво.

Что именно и при каких обстоятельствах получилось, ему не хотелось вспоминать. Этот секрет, как чудовище, ворочался в самом темном углу его сознания. Напоминал о себе этими тихими конвульсиями – и не стереть, и не забыть.

-Да, мы тоже долго привыкали. Но ты не переживай, сейчас у нас и у него все нормально.

Так нормально, что ты пытаешься держать лицо перед совершенно чужим человеком, подумал Аомине. Еще фраза, и начнешь извиняться за такого неудобного, оскорбительного брата. 

Аомине еще сам не знал, как у него получится отнестись к Кисе, сможет ли простить ему обман и звенящее в воздухе подтверждение того, что их дружба осталась в далеком прошлом. Ведь Кисе без него нашел этот выход, и столько лет молчал об этом, окуклившись в своем недоверии.

Но Аомине ненавидел лицемерие еще больше. Врать себе он не собирался. Он отдавал себе отчет в собственной реакции. Шок. И понимание, что не так уж он и нужен Кисе. Все получилось случайно и, скорее всего, Кисе просто было любопытно поиграть в «узнает - не узнает». Все эти вещи Аомине как раз и собирался еще раз прояснить звонком. 

А вот то, что собиралась сказать Ханако, все ее отношение, все ее интонации - были слишком медовыми, прикрывающими ложь о брате еще большей ложью о нормальности произошедшего. Аомине не собирался ждать ее лицемерного извинения.

\- Ладно, Ханако, спасибо. Надеюсь, он меня не пошлет. Рад был тебя услышать, передавай привет Юрико.

Цветок, лилия. И вот теперь вишня.

Рио, кажется, стала третьей «цветочной» девочкой в их семье.

\- До свидания, Аомине-кун, - попрощалась Ханако, и в ее голосе он расслышал легкое нервное дребезжание, отчего вдруг стало остро и бесконечно ее жаль. – Надеюсь, еще поговорим как-нибудь.

Аомине пришлось первым отключиться от разговора, она бы не решилась нарушить норму вежливости.

Вот это отчаянное желание если не быть, то хотя бы казаться благополучными, частью общего благополучия клана – может оно заставляло Ханако так сильно стыдиться собственного брата? Хотя семья Кисе наверняка считала, что Рета виноват в том, что разрушил их приятный, сияющий, неправдоподобно успешный мирок.

Они все его стыдились. Врали много лет всем знакомым про зарубежную стажировку. Аомине когда-то тоже поверил этому, просто потому что всегда знал, что у Кисе будет прекрасное будущее, какой бы путь он ни выбрал. А его родные и самые близкие люди все это время жили в стыде и лицемерном молчании.

Врали, прятали правду, существовали в придуманной альтернативной реальности, потому что настоящая была херовее не придумаешь.

Все было сложно. Аомине решил, что нужно хорошо продумать разговор с «Рио». Он хотел, прежде всего, узнать, что произошло тогда, больше десяти лет назад. Ему хотелось знать всю историю, понять, что могло так исказить человека, которого он знал как одного из самых стабильных и прочных. Аомине не верил во все эти разговоры, которые всплывали в памяти обрывками телешоу и интервью, про «женскую душу». И он не видел у Кисе никогда никакой такой особенной души – нормальный ведь был парень.

Аомине прекрасно помнил то время. 

На первый курс университета в Токио Аомине поступил, прежде всего, за спортивные достижения. У университета была своя команда, в основе которой он играл с первого дня, чувствуя все возрастающие скуку и бесперспективность. Но однажды случайно он увидел объявление о программе обмена студентами с Калифорнийским Университетом. И весь оставшийся год Аомине как проклятый вкалывал не только в баскетболе, на голову обходя сокомандников, но и с английским, жалея, что продолбал это время в школе.

Экзамен он сдал чуть выше среднего, но, очевидно, в Штатах понимали, что знания – не самая сильная его сторона. Его пригласили на собеседование сначала к куратору программы, потом в посольство, где был и представитель его университета - один из тренеров с рекомендациями, а потом – наконец - на обучение.

Программа была рассчитана на год. Аомине прилетел в Лос-Анджелес с одним чемоданом вещей, небольшим счетом на карточке, который мама обещала по возможности пополнять, и с четким намерением оказаться как можно скорее в спортзале.

На притирку ушла куча времени, где-то под Рождество Аомине попал во второй состав, а к весне, все чаще выходя в матчах на паркет после замен, оказался, наконец, в основном составе. Отмечали в ночном клубе, и на улице стояла жара. Поэтому утро его команда встретила на пляже, прыгая в воду с края пирса. И вот тогда он, наверное, почувствовал, что прижился.

Аомине ждал, что ему предложат остаться после окончания программы, но не знал, потянет ли это финансово мать. А к концу года он уже перебрался из арендованной в общежитии комнаты в квартиру с двумя спальнями, и выбор сделал однозначно в пользу местной команды.

Здесь была перспектива, и хотя пока для него это был только старт, а Аомине уже чувствовал, насколько вырос его уровень. Он хотел играть профессионально. Поэтому в Японию Аомине так и не вернулся. Ему предложили полноценное обучение в университете на спортивной стипендии, он остался на экономическом факультете и продолжал играть.

Впервые он приехал в Японию спустя три года – во время короткого брейка в учебе, совпавшего с перерывом между спортивными сезонами. Увиделся, с кем успел – Сацуки, Тецу, Кагами. Кисе как-то выпал тогда из поля зрения, они просто поговорили по телефону и еще какое-то время переписывались сообщениями, но так и не увиделись.

В следующий раз Аомине прилетел только после окончания учебы. Он сменил команду, стал профессиональным игроком в одной из команд Лиги, поселился на побережье. К тому времени он уже купил свою первую квартиру, в кредит и за какие-то казавшиеся ему невероятными деньги. 

В Японию Аомине вернулся только ради подачи заявки в Олимпийский комитет, чтобы лично познакомиться с жюри по отбору игроков в национальную сборную. Он считал, что уровень ему теперь позволяет.

Когда Аомине приняли, жизнь стала сложнее в разы. Приходилось жить на две страны, подстраивать и сверять графики, нанять менеджера и агента теперь уже в Токио, в дополнение к тем, что работали на него в Штатах. Тренировки в разных часовых поясах. Конфликты интересов. Спонсорство на новом рынке. Новые финансовые и налоговые схемы. Это все было нечеловечески тяжело, даже учитывая помощь профессионалов.

С Тецу он виделся только в Японии, а Кагами пару раз в год прилетал В Лос-Анджелес, и они пересекались, если позволяло расписание. Кагами к тому времени уже успешно развивал свой бизнес, бросив игру, но Аомине иногда подбивал его побросать мяч где-нибудь на открытых площадках Вениса.

Как ни было жаль, к тому времени Аомине почти не общался с Сацуки. Так сложилось. Во время учебы она нашла новый объект своей бесконечной опеки. Парень был неплохой, но Сацуки до обидного быстро потеряла всякий интерес к делам Аомине.

Может, стоило позвонить ей сейчас, наладить хоть одну связь из прошлого, которое он делил когда-то с Кисе? Может, она все это время была в курсе того, что творилось? Она всегда была в курсе любых новостей.

Правда, Аомине не верилось, что и она решила молчать. Не рассказывать ему. Что в этом такого, в конце концов? Или она вычеркнула его из своей жизни и считала, что Аомине уже не принадлежал к их кругу?

Прямо как Кейт, которая тоже много что считала, как оказалось, и молча отравляла их отношения, ничего не собираясь с этим делать. Наверное, так у него всегда должно было складываться с девчонками – молчаливое кипение внутри, про себя, пока пар не взрывал, не разносил к черту все выстроенные им попытки сблизиться. Или эти попытки были только в его голове?

Никто не ранил его больнее, чем Кейт, но ведь даже «Рио», как выяснилось, не была исключением в этом проклятом алгоритме. Ложь, молчание, взрыв.

Нет, Сацуки, даже если и скрыла от него эту дикость, то сделала это только по просьбе самого Кисе. С него и нужно было спрашивать.

Было страшно. Аомине не хотел запороть то, что еще оставалось нетронутым – того Кисе, которого он знал в детстве. Или не знал, как нашептывал теперь ему внутренний голос. Возможно, никто и никогда не знал настоящего Кисе. И как ты с этой ложью справишься, идиот?

Утром после неудачного свидания Аомине вернулся домой – на такси, словно сутки выпали из его жизни, прошли в каком-то другом пространстве, и теперь вернули его в начальную точку маршрута. Дом казался ему незнакомым. Элена, домработница, встретила его в дверях, рассказала новости, пока подавала простой завтрак – тосты и сок.

После этого он проспал несколько часов в полной черноте и тишине, а когда проснулся, то снова ходил по дому и не узнавал ничего вокруг – ни интерьеров, ни видов из окон. 

Закончился целый этап жизни. Игра за японскую сборную льстила ему, была самым сложным для него вызовом, и Аомине справился, взял новую высоту. Но теперь травма плеча обещала вывести его из строя минимум на полгода, он пропускал Олимпийский тренировочный лагерь, а значит и сами Игры ему не светили. Смысла держать за собой место в сборной он больше не видел. И моложе не становился.

Быть может, он бы еще попытался, но после Кейт, после всего, что произошло здесь, в этих комнатах, ему нужно было со многим определиться. Ему хотелось отдыха и восстановления. С Японией он решил покончить сразу, без сожалений. Пришлось закрывать все дела, но к его приезду оставалось только поставить нужные подписи. Теперь у него была одна жизнь – в Лос-Анджелесе, хотя даже ее предстояло начинать заново.

Он смотрел с балкона террасы, расположенной над склоном каньона на немыслимой высоте, на видимый отсюда кусок ночной иллюминации Сан-Фернандо. Подождать пару часов после полуночи, когда в Токио наступит вечер. Может, он застанет Кисе дома. Аомине сел в один из шезлонгов рядом с бассейном, положил телефон рядом и подумал, что вот эту всю красоту Рио смогла бы понять, охватить, посмотреть на все его глазами. 

Кейт вроде как тоже видела, но никогда не случалось такого взаимопонимания или синхронности, как вчера с незнакомкой на балконе Обсерватории. Никогда не хотелось по-идиотски держаться за руки и подставлять лицо ветру. 

Или когда-то и так было?

Отношения с Кейт длились больше трех лет. Он напрочь забыл, какими они оба были в самом начале.

Сперва он набрал номер сотового. Слушая долгие гудки, перебрал в голове все причины, по которым можно было так долго не брать трубку. Стоило бы пойти проверить расписание вылетов «ее» авиакомпании, но было лень тащиться к ноутбуку.

На всякий случай он попробовал набрать домашний номер. Трубку сняли почти сразу.

\- Алло? – по-японски, конечно же.

\- Это я, не бросай трубку, Кисе, - попросил он сразу, боясь не успеть.

\- А... Аомине... кун. Не стоило, правда.

Хотелось обвинить его, сказать, что это было неправильно, все от начала до конца. А особенно неправильно было это странно звучавшее имя. Он Аоминеччи. Его всегда это бесило, но сейчас услышать привычный придурочный вариант было необходимо, как никогда раньше.

\- Я просто хочу поговорить. Ты... как?

\- Все в порядке. Откуда у тебя номер?

\- Звонил Ханако.

\- Ясно... Что она сказала?

\- Ничего. Я не дал ей ничего сказать, хотел услышать от тебя, - Аомине стал уставать от этой неловкости, от растягивающих фразы пауз, пустых ничего не значащих предложений.

\- Мне нечего сказать. Так получилось. Я это я. Больше никто.

\- Но теперь ты выглядишь как девчонка, ведешь себя как девчонка и считаешь себя девчонкой. Кисе, что случилось? Почему ты не сказал?

Собирался спросить помягче, а устроил допрос с пристрастием. Молодец, Дайки. Мастерское дао деликатности.

\- А что мне было говорить? Это было мое решение, были те, кто поддержал, были те, кто отвернулся. Что поделать...

\- Не отворачивался я, - Аомине вздохнул, кажется, громче, чем нужно. – Мне сказали, что ты уехал. С чего бы мне не верить твоей матери?

\- А, ну она всем эту сказку продавала. Боялась, что кто-то из моих бывших одноклассников или сокомандников узнает.

\- Жаль, что я не знал. Знаю, что вряд ли мог бы тогда помочь. Но сам понимаешь, могли бы поговорить.

\- Аомине-кун, - голос Кисе, новый голос, высокий, со звонкими нотами и глубокими перепадами, бархатистость которых хорошо маскировала его природный мужской тембр, зазвучал резче. – Мне было с кем говорить. Четыре психолога, два психиатра - моя семья постаралась, чтобы им стало известно вообще все. И, знаешь, последний психиатр сразу встал на мою сторону.

\- Ладно... – Аомине не подумал, ведь эти операции в консервативной Японии наверняка не делаются без освидетельствований. Черт, все оказалось еще херовее, чем он считал. – Не хочу я тебя задеть. Ты теперь роскошная девка, или роскошный шимейл, как это у вас называется, что есть то есть, и если бы ты не был моим другом детства ко всему прочему, то я бы тебя там трахнул. Тебя хочется трахнуть, ты для этого постарался. Хорошо, что мы вовремя остановились.

Тишина на проводе. Ну вот, хотел ты правду, Кисе, вот ты ее и получил.

\- Знаешь, нам, наверное, не стоит больше встречаться, - произнес Кисе так тихо, что его было едва слышно. – Я уже подала заявление, перевожусь на другое направление. Рада была увидеть тебя. Рада, что у тебя все хорошо. Не меняйся, ладно?

Короткие гудки, Кисе положил трубку.

Аомине поднялся с шезлонга, пошел в дом, в надежде найти, что можно расхерачить. Но кроме собственной жизни ничего под руку, видимо, не подворачивалось. Он позвонил в службу такси. Оделся. Потом позвонил снова и отменил заказ.

Не хотел он никаких клубов, никаких новых знакомств и никакого секса, даже чтобы перебить неприятный осадок от этой странной истории, не после таких слов, чувств и воспоминаний. Ему просто нужно было отдохнуть. А в таком состоянии он только еще больше натворит.

Аомине нашел в стенном шкафу мяч и спустился на зеленую террасу под домом, рядом с гаражом. Там он сам, сразу после покупки дома, обустроил площадку с кольцом. Аомине пару раз стукнул мячом о покрытие для пробы. А потом побежал, обыгрывая себя во всем, в чем только мог. Корсет хорошо держал плечо, и Аомине смог играть, не считая перерывов, почти полчаса. За это время бессильная боль внутри ушла, растворилась в ночном калифорнийском воздухе, пахнущим океаном, цветами и жарящимся у соседей мясом на гриле.

Вот это была его жизнь. А что Кисе творил со своей – было делом исключительно самого Кисе.


	4. #4

Мелодичный голос диктора отражался от стен терминала Брэдли, превращаясь в неразборчивое многослойное эхо. От этого Аомине казалось, что он попал в сказочную, залитую белым светом пещеру. По огромным полотнам экранов текли образы видеоинсталляции, будто джинны в этой пещере насылали на путешественников причудливые сны. 

Аомине допил кофе и посмотрел на часы. Рейс уже приземлился, пассажиры стояли на выдаче багажа. И Аомине оставалось только дождаться выхода экипажа.

Самолеты авиакомпании, где работал Кисе, прилетали каждый день. И каждый день в течение недели, которая прошла с момента их разговора, Аомине приезжал ранним утром в аэропорт, брал себе кофе и ждал.

Словно новое хобби, его завораживал этот повторяющийся ритуал – самолеты, заходящие на посадку, потом объявления многослойным голосом нужного кода, волшебного заклинания, долгожданной комбинации взлома – и всплеск радости внутри. Даже если эта радость потом не оправдывалась.

На электронном табло менялись цифры, мимо протекали толпы прибывших и улетающих туристов. Шатались неприкаянные фотографы, время от времени ловившие знаменитостей возле выходов зоны прибытия. Мимо деловито проходили экипажи со всего света, стояли очереди на регистрацию, мамы с колясками искали туалеты с пеленальными столами, и жизнь казалась гораздо ярче в этой заведенной суете.

Аомине сидел на диване, откуда обычно было видно пассажиров, выходивших из зала получения багажа. Японские туристы неизменно о чем-то беспокоились, хотя молодые уже умели улыбаться в любой ситуации, словно с них постепенно слетала позолота божков, и они становились обычными людьми в интернациональном мире. Те, кто приезжал по делам, везли чемоданы к встречающим, или сразу к стойке вызова такси. Они никогда не задерживались. И почти сразу появлялся экипаж – все с читающимся на лицах облегчением и вновь обретенным спокойствием, которое познают в школьных поездках учителя, доставившие всех детей домой в целости и сохранности.

Наконец он увидел его. «Ее», сложно было думать об этой кукольной и невероятно красивой внешности по-другому. Спустя неделю с начала утренних дежурств в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, «Рио», как всегда, идеальная, вышла в зал с другими стюардессами и направилась к выходу.

\- Мори! – он окрикнул ее по новому имени, не желая подставлять. Очень хотелось крикнуть как раньше «Кисе!»

Ну, так и он больше не был «Аоминеччи», только чужим, нейтрально-далеким «Аомине-куном».

Кисе оглянулся, и Аомине крикнул снова, чтобы Кисе точно его заметил. Другие стюардессы рядом с ним сразу зашептались. Кажется, Кисе решил, что будет лучше поговорить с глазу на глаз, потому что, быстро сообщив о чем-то остальным, отошел от них и направился к Аомине.

\- Привет! – Аомине улыбнулся и махнул рукой, постаравшись скрыть нервозность за дружелюбием.

\- Правда? – Кисе смотрел на него пусть накрашенными, но своими глазами, теперь Аомине это видел. Все черты его лица, утонченные, отточенные до идеала косметикой, оставались чертами его лица, проступали на поверхность, вызывая одновременно и узнавание, и отчуждение. – Мы обо всем поговорили. Не нужно искать со мной встреч.

\- Брось, Кисе, ничего с тобой не случится от еще одного завтрака в городе. Даже в моей компании. Я просто хочу поговорить.

\- Уже поговорили, - «Рио» хмурилась так же, как когда-то хмурился Кисе.

\- В прошлый раз ты почему-то не отказался.

\- Я не имела в виду ничего такого. Просто хотела узнать, как ты теперь живешь. Думала, что если ты не узнаешь меня, то это и к лучшему... Я не собиралась заходить так далеко...

\- Изучал меня в естественной среде обитания, да, говнюк? – Аомине ухмыльнулся. – Ну вот теперь я хочу узнать о тебе больше. Давай, предупреди подружек и поехали.

\- Точно? – Кисе смотрел на него взглядом, в котором не было ничего, никакого ожидания и никакой радости. Вот стоила она того, Кисе, такая жизнь, где тебя не радуют заботящиеся о тебе друзья? В которой ты боишься любых людей, даже спокойных и адекватных?

\- Точно, - кивнул Аомине. – Вы остановились в том же самом отеле?

Холл отеля в лучах утреннего света ничем не напоминал темные, смазанные и искаженные алкоголем воспоминания. И даже, кажется, не был похож на прошлую утреннюю копию, когда Аомине явно воспринимал все вокруг в пространственно-временном сдвиге джетлага.

В этот раз Кисе не появлялся долго, Аомине успел пройти несколько уровней в «Злых птичках», прежде чем увидел на лестнице долгожданное зрелище. Сразу стало понятно, что украло из жизни Аомине целый час.

Казалось, что «Рио» решила назло ему выглядеть максимально строго, но получилось... ну да, еще сексуальнее. «Она» уложила иначе волосы, распустила их из тугого хвоста, завив локонами в стиле голливудских кинозвезд. Длинное закрытое платье глубокого синего цвета, тяжело струилось вслед каждому шагу, тонкую талию сжимал золотой пояс, широкая полоса золота - шею, на запястье поверх длинного рукава сверкнул гладкий браслет часов.

Когда Кисе хотел, он всегда умел выглядеть так, словно предстояла «красная ковровая дорожка», и не важно, в мужской он был одежде или в женской.

Аомине не знал, специально ли Кисе выбрал хорошо знакомый синий оттенок формы Кайджо для этой встречи. Возможно, неосознанно Кисе снова чувствовал их противостояние и собирался сражаться за собственную природу. Аомине было плевать, он не объявлял войну, не было необходимости. Да и они уже не были детьми. Аомине всего лишь хотел расставить приоритеты и выяснить правду.

Даже если Кисе планировал выглядеть скромно и строго, чтобы не тревожить неприятные для обоих воспоминания, у него все равно ни черта не вышло. Аомине чувствовал туманящее мысли теплое возбуждение где-то в затылке, спускавшееся дальше по спине.

Кисе приподнял подол на лестнице, чтобы не оступиться. На этот раз на нем были босоножки на каблуке – никаких путешествий, словно сообщали они, и никакого пляжа. Только светский разговор.

\- Ты долго, - пожаловался Аомине. – А еще ты теперь выше меня.

\- Всегда беру с собой только три смены – пляж, вечер и сон, - Кисе пожал худыми плечами. – Так удобнее, когда время в стране ограничено.

\- Хорошо, что в прошлый раз ты был не на каблуках, я себе представляю шатания по городским достопримечательностям в таком вот.

\- Я была в пляжном варианте, потому что и хотела как раз просто пошататься по городу. Тогда у меня был с собой и вечерний вариант, мы просто до него не добрались.

Они еще кое до чего чуть не добрались, и Аомине, помимо стыда, чувствовал сейчас еще и разочарование в том, что «Рио» не была реальной, не существовала в этом мире. Глядя на «нее» теперь, он жалел, что не мог разделить их, как сросшихся сиамских близнецов, оставив себе и Кисе, и «Рио», разных, и по-разному, зато без угрызений совести.

Нужно было отпустить ее и выбрать Кисе, но Аомине чувствовал, как взгляд к ней тянется, цепляется за нее. И понимал, что это прощание – с призраком - будет невероятно сложным.

Спустя полчаса они сидели в прибрежном ресторане, на веранде, увешанной разноцветными спасательными кругами и гирляндами флагов. По берегу тянуло небрежным жарким ветром. Деревянный интерьер в белых тонах дополняли юкки и агавы, растущие прямо в окаймленных камнями клумбах между столами.

Кисе помешивал толстой соломинкой свой органический бабл-коктейль с темными тенями желейных шариков в зеленой гуще и смотрел в сторону океана. Было рано, ресторан в это время торговал, в основном, завтраками на вынос. Аомине принес себе бургер с крабом и гриль-овощами, а для Кисе – заказанный салат с авокадо и креветками.

\- Что ты хочешь услышать? – Кисе сразу перешел к делу. – Спрашивай, я отвечу.

\- Давай сначала, - Аомине не стал резать бургер, завернул его в салфетку и стал есть так.

\- Ну, я не знаю, где начать. Просто в какой-то момент так выглядеть мне показалось правильнее и честнее.

\- Ханако что-то упоминала про время, когда тебе было двадцать два.

\- Значит, она не так уж и молчала, да? Да, пожалуй, началось все тогда. Но не чулки или парики, или мамина помада, если уж на то пошло. Тогда меня накрыло. Знаешь, я выматывалась с сессией, в команде университета никак не могла пробиться в основной состав, торчала во втором, на скамейках все матчи, и меня иногда выпускали поиграть «во всю силу», «как те талантливые парни» и «Кисе-кун, покажи пару приемчиков из этих». Сколько бы ни встречалась с бывшей командой или с нашим «Поколением-гребанных-чудес», всегда слышала только уверения в том, что скоро раскроется потенциал, вот-вот, подождать еще немного. Но время шло, третий курс, сколько можно было ждать?

\- А я ничего не знал. Играл здесь и даже не подозревал. Херово было?

\- Херово стало потом. А ты... Ну ты бы сказал мне то же, что и они. Потому что это было правдой – все зависело только от меня, - Кисе молчал, пока собирал пальцем капли с запотевшего в утренней жаре пластикового бока своего стакана и настраивался на то, чтобы как-то продолжить. - А вот модельное агентство явно было во мне заинтересовано. Графики пошли адовые, съемки по шестнадцать часов, вылеты по всей Японии и за границу, журналы, ролики, показы, контракты. Я стала лицом нескольких компаний, в том числе и международных, меня узнавали повсюду. Я хотела только играть, а меня вовсю толкали в шоу-бизнес. Я не была против, просто... утратила баланс. И в какой-то момент я спряталась ото всех. Никуда не хотела выходить, никого не хотела видеть. Телефон разрывался, я его выбросила с балкона, кажется. Сломанным. В общем, тогда мне впервые пришлось посетить специализированный санаторий для таких вот. Там я познакомилась с двумя психологами из списка и первым психиатром.

\- Тебя туда силой упекли? – хмуро уточнил Аомине.

\- Не совсем, скорее уговорами. Они говорили, что это был нервный срыв от перенапряжения. Выписали таблетки. Только от этих таблеток напрочь утрачивалась... Как бы объяснить? Не было реакции на мир, на привычные вещи, ни позитива, ни негатива, ничего, пустая страница. Я была пустой страницей. И где-то там, на этих пустых съемках, поездках, шоу и викторинах, клипах и рекламных роликах, фансайтах и каталожных съемках я встретила Мори-сана.

\- Теперь носишь его фамилию?

\- Он стал моим мужем, - Кисе впервые взял коктейль и сделал глоток. Так сильно не хотел вспоминать собственное болезненное прошлое?

\- Что за Мори, кем он был? – подбодрил его Аомине.

\- Он и сейчас есть. Он фотограф. А еще он очень хороший человек. Он вроде бы не делал тогда ничего особенного. Но каждая встреча, съемка, ужин, прогулка – и меня понемногу отпускало. Потом он сказал, что не будет ничего страшного, если я выброшу эти таблетки. И правда, не случилось ничего страшного. Я чувствовала, что возвращаюсь. Мне было хорошо, и мне было хорошо с ним. И, в общем, случилась вспышка, озарение, роман, как ни назови, и это меня спасло. 

\- И заставило стать таким? – догадался Аомине. – Он тебя надоумил?

\- Ты вообще не собираешься слушать? - Кисе вдруг ядовито улыбнулся. – Нет, это были прекрасные отношения двух неопределившихся с собственной сексуальностью людей. Мы почти год встречались тайно и ничего друг другу не навязывали. Я жила отдельно, я зарабатывала с детства сама, я могла позволить себе быть рядом с человеком, который приносил в мою жизнь радость. Конечно, мы понимали, что эти отношения не обрадуют никого в нашем окружении. Но остановиться, когда тебе хорошо с кем-то, очень сложно. Ты просто перестаешь понимать, почему общество против такой простой и красивой вещи, почему каждому есть дело до твоего счастья, каждый хочет проконтролировать, чтобы это счастье было правильным и удобным им. И даже больше, перестаешь понимать, почему это вдруг для кого-то там – плохо.

\- Звучит как сраная секта, - Аомине все еще казалось неправдоподобным – слышать, что Кисе был так сильно увлечен каким-то парнем, и что он до сих пор, спустя столько времени, был так к нему привязан. Это открытие было странным и неприятным.

\- О, Аомине-кун, ты вообще никогда не влюблялся, что ли? – Кисе сказал это с иронией, еще и посмотрел с жалостью.

\- Да было дело...

\- Ну, тогда вспомни, как это бывает. Или как тебе бы хотелось, чтобы оно было. Мори-сан неплохо зарабатывал, я успела сделать приличные вклады и накопления, чтобы вообще ни в чем не нуждаться, и он поддержал меня в том, чего мне до сих пор никто не может простить. Никто не понял меня, когда я заявила, что ухожу из шоу-бизнеса, из команды и из университета. Я хотела найти что-то еще, какой-то ответ на этом распутье. Мори-сан, Кейта, он понял. Он сказал, что это – только мое дело. Я не обязана была доказывать ни свою красоту, ни свои таланты.

\- Ага, - Аомине начал утомляться от расхваливаний какого-то сукина сына, который, видимо, и превратил знакомого ему Кисе вот в это. – Ясно, что было дальше?

\- Ну что сказать, это так и бывает, когда люди слишком привыкают к твоему вкладу, к твоей работе, к тому, что ты можешь дать – они злятся, когда это исчезает. Родители грозились еще раз упечь меня в тот «санаторий», но я отказалась. Агентство угрожало огромными штрафами, но у меня были хорошие адвокаты. И у меня была поддержка Кейты.

\- Ну так и оставались бы геями, - Аомине считал себя толерантным для Калифорнии человеком. – Почему тебе понадобилось делать это все с собой? Ты даже ухо прокалывать побоялся из-за боли, а теперь, сделал грудь...

\- Пластика носа, губ, линии подбородка и линии роста волос, - поправил его Кисе. – Маммопластика, бразильская пластика ягодиц. Нет пока только одной операции, но и это в планах.

\- Что остановило?

\- Испугалась. Не успела сделать до развода, а потом, когда была уже одна, никак не могла решиться. Пока что я ищу хорошего хирурга. Не хочу потом разочароваться.

\- Но второе ухо ты так и не проколол.

\- Решила, пусть будет памятью.

\- О том, что ты был парнем? – Аомине доел бургер и теперь тянул свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок. Чертова мода на органическую здоровую еду. Это было самым приличным из здешних напитков.

\- Слушай, - Кисе посмотрел ему в глаза впервые за время разговора, - я не совершила преступления, никого не убила, почему то, кем я хочу быть – невыносимо для таких как ты? Почему это плохо?

\- Потому что непонятно, как ты можешь такого хотеть.

\- А тебе, надо думать, не нравится результат? – Кисе взял свой стакан. Присмотрелся к зеленой жиже и отставил в сторону.

\- Тебе сока взять? – спросил Аомине.

\- Ответь на вопрос.

\- Да нравишься конечно. Глаз не оторвать. Только если это все ради мужиков, то я не знаю. Неужели нельзя было меньшей кровью обойтись...

Кис вдруг улыбнулся. Словно ждал этого вопроса.

\- Это не «ради мужиков», как ты выражаешься. Мой психиатр, второй, который проводил освидетельствование, ставил диагноз для разрешения на операции, и который в итоге поддерживал меня во всем, сказал однажды, что это была попытка спрятаться, стереть прежнюю личность и стать кем-то неузнаваемо новым.

\- Люди так просто не меняются, - недоверчиво напомнил Аомине. – Это ж не внешнее.

\- Но никто в Японии до сих пор не знает. Нет, в компании, конечно, видели мои документы, но это было уже после того, как я стала «Мори Ретой», они не соотносят меня с тем человеком. Просто принимают такой вот. Родители... Ты ведь знаешь, мои родители отправили сына за границу. И возможно, там с ним случилось страшное несчастье. Они ничего не сказали в ответ на мое желание быть вычеркнутой из семейного реестра как Кисе, стать частью семьи Мори-сана. Кажется, им стало легче, они поняли преимущество этого решения – доказать их причастность к позору будет гораздо сложнее.

\- Да они просто беспокоились за то, какую ты себе жизнь устраиваешь, - предположил Аомине.

\- Я думала об этом. Мы с Кейтой много говорили обо всем произошедшем. Он видел во мне красоту в любом облике, он вытерпел рядом со мной весь «переход», гормоны, операции, уход, нервы. И, несмотря на трудности, он не отказался от меня. Значит, я была для него важнее общества и стереотипов. Чего не сказать о моей первой семье.

\- Ну да, но теперь вы в разводе. Как это, кстати, работает, если ты еще не менял официально документы?

\- Я все еще числюсь его родственником. Но мы расстались и сейчас не общаемся.

\- Значит, не так уж бескорыстно он терпел.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - Кисе было горько. Он снова отвернулся и смотрел на океан. – Мне пришлось. Он изменил, потом раскаивался, просил прощения, много раз, много месяцев. Но ты меня знаешь, я никогда не терпела подобного. Это я решила расстаться. Не он меня бросил. Я решила. Мне пришлось. Почему-то всегда глупости творят они, а решения приходится принимать нам?

Это задело. По живой, не затянувшейся ране. Внутри снова заныло, заворочались болезненные мрачные отголоски этого простого, казалось бы, вопроса. Аомине знал, каково это.

\- Моя бывшая, Кейт, - вдруг начал делиться он. - Мы расстались недавно, после моей травмы. Я вернулся с Чемпионата, где сложно вывихнул плечо. Знал, что не смогу играть какое-то время, и уже не попаду на Олимпиаду. Но от Кейт, бля, это был удар в спину. Ее аборт, о котором я не знал. Пошла и сделала, пока я играл в другом штате. Потом сама рассказала. Говорит, раньше боялась, что ты меня заставишь передумать. Я ж не монстр. Но видимо, у нее было другое мнение. Понятно, что вот так все было кончено. Я решил, что мы расстаемся. Мне тоже пришлось принять это решение самому. Нахрена жить вместе, если так пусто? Черт с ним, с ребенком, дело ведь не в этом, да я бы с ней в клинику пошел и за руку держал. Дело в том, что я бы не смог ей больше верить. Ну вот как так, а?

Кисе смотрел на него во все глаза. И Рио смотрела тоже. Вместе с ним. Его глазами. И в этих глазах было понимание.

\- Мне так жаль. Это сложно, не могло быть простого решения, Аоминеччи.

\- Да ладно. Может, все просто: она стерва, я мудак, так нам и надо.

\- Мне нельзя иметь своих детей по японским законам, если хочу сменить пол официально. Но я могу понять, что бы чувствовала. Тяжесть решения, разрубания узла, которым слишком многое повязано.

\- Вроде того, да. Правда? Не можешь?

\- Нет. И быть в браке не могу. Мы там все еще «ньюхафу», третий пол, странные уроды, которые рушат традиционную семью. Я занимаюсь благотворительностью, много общаюсь с правозащитниками, но мы все еще не вполне люди.

\- Херово.

\- Да.

Они молчали. И это молчание было осмысляющим, вникающим, примиряющим их друг с другом.

\- Знаешь, - сказал Аомине. – Не будешь против иногда вот так болтать? Не переходи ты на другие рейсы. Я буду рад другу.

Она посмотрела в сторону, словно улыбаясь своим мыслям. Кисе посмотрел в ту же сторону, улыбаясь ее мыслям. Как Аомине мог избавиться от этого расслоения реальности?

\- Ладно, - ответили они оба, и «Рио», и Кисе. – Иногда можно и поговорить. Почему бы нет? Мы ничего друг другу не должны.

\- Точно. Хочешь, съездим куда-нибудь?

\- Нет. Я устала. Такие разговоры просто не даются. Ты фактически первый, кому я смогла рассказать все. Нужно обдумать это. Подбросишь меня да отеля?

\- Вообще не вопрос.

Аомине не хотел отпускать Кисе. Он вроде бы знал теперь все, но ему хотелось еще и понимать больше. В следующий раз, пообещал он себе. Не торопиться, не давить. Узнаешь все чуть позже.

Он смотрел на закрывшуюся за «Рио» дверь лифта и понимал, что утро стало куда спокойнее и правильнее. Словно Кисе, одним простым словом, стал для него той самой анестезией, которую Аомине так долго пытался отыскать. И теперь можно было, наконец, отдохнуть от своих кошмаров.


	5. #5

Аомине проснулся около восьми, снизил температуру кондиционера и несколько минут лежал под потоком холодного воздуха, не делая ничего, только остывая. А после душа, наконец, убедился, что готов снова жить. 

Душно было постоянно и повсюду. Душно и лениво. 

Временный перерыв в игре постепенно из отдыха превратился в монотонную, уже не особо радовавшую праздность. Скучно было и дома, и среди людей. Очереди встреч, запланированных или случайных, деловых или дружеских, тех, на которые он приходил просто ради хорошего настроения – все превратилось в обязанность. Чужие истории осаждали со всех сторон, настырные и бесполезные, но все проходило мимо, никак его не цепляя. Надоело.

Он ловил себя на том, что ждет рейсов Кисе от недели к неделе. И только в эти тридцать часов он не пытался придумать, чем бы еще заняться, чтобы отвлечься от чужих проблем, ситуаций и откровений. 

Вот и сейчас, очистив манго от кожуры, Аомине бросил взгляд на электронные часы на панели микроволновой печи, вытер руку о кухонное полотенце и скинул Кисе сообщение: "Есть время созвониться?" 

Звонок из Токио раздался через пару минут, там была полночь, и Кисе наверняка был дома. У него был выходной между рейсами.

\- Привет, как дела? - голос Кисе по телефону тоже звучал хрипло и устало.

\- Я вот как раз проснулся. Не помню, что мне нужно сегодня сделать. Наверное, у меня опять с кем-нибудь встреча. А ты как? Тебя встречать завтра?

\- Я лучше возьму такси. Как думаешь, будет солнечно? Или опять дождь, как в прошлый раз? Не хочу намочить костюм по дороге. Он ведь не в чемодане, а в отдельном чехле.

\- Не знаю, посмотри в интернете, - Аомине остановился, глядя в стеклянную дверь, ведущую на террасу. Город, лежавший внизу, даже в конце октября жарился, словно на огромной раскаленной сковороде долины. Аомине вернулся к своему манго, нарезал его ломтиками и сгреб с разделочной доски в японскую пиалу.

\- Ты там совсем утонул в апатии? – спросил Кисе, намекая на эту бесконечную тоску, навалившуюся на Аомине в последнее время. - Как тебе дом? Хотя бы нравится то, что мы сделали?

\- Да ничего так. Хочешь, фотку кину? - Аомине оглядел собственную гостиную так, будто видел впервые. Все вокруг за последние пару недель превратилось в сказочный лес, ожидавший кануна Дня всех святых. Над этим, конечно, постарался Кисе, заручившись благословением знакомой художницы по интерьерам, Амани Вехбе, помогавшей Аомине когда-то с квартирой на берегу. 

Днем гостиная выглядела мрачно: с выключенными фонарями, переплетениями ветвей и лиан, газовыми занавесями и гамаками - словно укромная пещера, в которой жило древнее чудовище. Но вечером, если включить всю иллюминацию, комната мгновенно преображалась в уютное убежище на деревьях.

Декорации леса протянулись и дальше, на террасу с бассейном, на небольшое каменное патио с креслами перед массивной чашей биокамина и на внешнюю лестницу, ведущую к нижнему уровню дома вдоль стены и ряда высоких акаций.

\- Амани уже высылала мне фотографии, я видела. Так что не говори, что не оценил, - Кисе явно гордился своим вкладом.

\- Ты так достаешь, будто я тоже в этом участвую. Ты же сам тут все придумал, - огрызнулся Аомине. - Костюм уже готов? Надевал?

\- Видел бы ты крылья - произведение искусства.

\- Хочу фотку.

\- Нет, договорились же!

\- Так ты поэтому поедешь на такси? Конспиратор, - они договорились не показывать друг другу костюмы до вечеринки.

\- Расскажи лучше про свой? – предложил Кисе. - После перешивки хорошо смотрится?

\- Ну, наконец-то рукава не заканчиваются в локтях. Померил вчера при Амани, выяснилось, что я совершенно не гожусь для колготок, кудряшек и всех этих кружевных штучек.

\- По себе знаю, это вопрос привычки, так что не страдай так картинно. Хочешь, махнем фотку на фотку?

\- Нет уж, обойдешься. Сразу не захотел, теперь мучайся.

\- Злой Аоминеччи.

\- Скоро сам все увидишь, всего день осталось потерпеть.

Идея устроить костюмированную вечеринку по случаю Хэллоуина пришла к ним в прошлом месяце, на фестивале в пустыне. 

Раз уж Аомине теперь виделся с Кисе постоянно, можно было заранее обсудить, в каких местах хочется побывать, что увидеть, узнать, почувствовать. Чтобы те тридцать часов, что Кисе проводил в Лос-Анджелесе, не тратились ни на что лишнее. Для них обоих это было временем настоящих приключений.

Так в середине сентября они отправились на фестиваль бумажных фонарей, проводившийся на востоке, посреди пустошей Невады.

Путь предстоял долгий, и на этот раз Кисе даже не стал заезжать в отель. Он переоделся в туалете аэропорта, и сейчас его униформа покачивалась в чехле у заднего окна внедорожника. Сам он в узких джинсах и растянутой майке с надписью "YOUR CHICK AIN'T NO CHICKEN" дремал на пассажирском сиденье, уставший после десятичасового ночного перелета. 

В городе они останавливались дважды. Первый раз - чтобы позавтракать в оформленном под семидесятые динере. Аомине заказал яичницу, Кисе - блинчики с кленовым сиропом и смородиновым джемом. К завтраку подавался только что сваренный кофе. Вторая остановка была спонтанной, у супермаркета, чтобы купить в дорогу воды, готовых сандвичей и снеков.

Город истаял, превратившись в редкие виллы и далекие сады на склонах пологих холмов. Машина летела по загородному шоссе, и зеленые обочины постепенно сменялись выгоревшими землями. Дорога в пустыню Мохаве должна была занять около четырех часов. 

Аомине старался вести внимательно, но иногда поглядывал на соседнее сиденье, проверяя, не проснулся ли Кисе, и почему-то все время натыкался взглядом на кругленького цыпленка на его футболке. Глазки с ресничками. Конечно, Кисе, как гласила надпись, не был никаким трусом, и выглядел вполне как "цыпочка" с этими острыми коленками, проглядывающими сквозь декоративные дыры в джинсе. Он не стал убегать от того, что было для него важно. Он пошел этому навстречу, даже позволив себя растоптать. Упертый дурак, да, но не трус. 

Относиться к нему как к девчонке было бы просто, особенно если внешне разница почти не была заметна. Рост, конечно, выдавал, да голос в каких-то перепадах. А движения, привычки, неосознанные микрореакции - детали Кисе сумел учесть как никто другой, сумел скопировать и надеть на себя, словно вторую кожу. Посмотришь - увидишь спящую на соседнем сиденье длинноногую девчонку. Привалилась головой к стеклу, длинные волосы пушились на макушке, и их трепал теплый сквозняк из приоткрытого окна. 

Косметику Кисе смыл уже за городом, салфетками прямо в машине, глядя во фронтальную камеру своего телефона. Теперь Аомине мог беззастенчиво разглядывать непривычное и в то же время знакомое лицо своего Кисе, такого же, как тогда, только похудевшего и повзрослевшего. Ему в начале лета исполнилось тридцать три, но они встретились чуть позже. А вот день рождения догнавшего его Аомине праздновали уже вместе.

Кисе был своим, прекрасно понимал законы спортивного мира, до сих пор знал ведущих игроков, мог сразу оценить ситуацию на паркете. Он был интересным, легким на подъем. За те несколько месяцев, что они снова общались, обнаружилась куча мест и событий, о которых Аомине даже не подозревал все те пятнадцать лет, что провел в Калифорнии. С Кисе ему не нужно было утаивать что-то личное, на каждом шагу оценивать компрометирующую силу фактов, чтобы потом не обнаружить их извращенными в желтой прессе. Не нужно было обдумывать степень доверия к собеседнику перед тем, как вообще отрыть рот. Кисе просто понимал его. 

Может, это был эффект ограниченного времени, которое они могли провести вместе, или отзвук эмоций откуда-то из далекого прошлого, или просто свобода оттого, что им больше не нужно было соперничать друг с другом. Но с того тяжелого разговора, когда все карты были выложены на стол, они ни разу не поссорились. Пусть даже подкалывали друг друга постоянно, а Аомине не считал нужным сдерживаться относительно темы с "Рио" и говорил все прямо и жестко. Злости не оставалось, все таяло сразу, как набежавшая на песок волна, оставляя лишь безопасную пену досады. 

Или, быть может, они наконец-то выросли.

От стоянки до фестивальных построек пришлось идти под солнцем с четверть часа. Кисе попросил Аомине притормозить, достал из его рюкзака воду. Он отпил сам и протянул бутылку обратно.

\- То есть, если вдруг захочется тех классных чипсов со специями, придется возвращаться сюда? - оценил он расстояние от машины до шатров.

\- На сайте же было написано, что будут палатки с едой.

\- Отлично, уже хочется есть. И еще, - Кисе снова полез в рюкзак Аомине. - я просила тебя взять крем от загара.

\- Что, уже собираешься загорать? Помазать тебе спинку?

\- Дурак, да? - Кисе хмуро глянул из-под козырька белой бейсболки с вышитыми буквами "LA". - В майках руки на таком солнце обгорят как нефиг делать. Хотя ты, наверное, привык уже к пеклу за столько лет.

\- В переднем кармане поищи, - милостиво подсказал Аомине.

Они застряли на полпути к фестивальной площадке, старательно маскируя от ярких лучей белесым кремом - руки, носы, шеи и кончики ушей. Мимо шли люди, вдалеке на сцене кто-то проводил саундчек, но на таком расстоянии были слышны лишь низкие басы дисторшена.

Во время выступления групп можно было сидеть под навесами, словно в арабских шатрах их старых фильмов, тянуть ледяную воду из пластиковых стаканов, которая расходилась здесь быстрее скорости света. Идеальный бизнес - продавать ледяную воду в пустыне.

Ближе к наступлению темноты Аомине и Кисе отправились на поиски своих мест, отмеченных номерами на флагах, расставленных по всей площадке. У столов организаторов они еще засветло получили свои несгораемые циновки, черные маркеры и сложенные рамы пока еще белых фонарей.

\- Сначала пишем, а потом показываем, - сказал Кисе, устроившись напротив по-турецки. Его узкий нос блестел от загара и испарины, хотя в сумерках пустыня стала прохладнее.

Невольно взгляд скользнул по промежности, но тугие джинсы никак не выдали истинной природы Кисе. А потом он сменил позу, и все закрыл подол футболки.

\- Сколько времени до сигнала? – спросил Аомине.

Кисе посмотрел на часы.

\- Минут двадцать пять.

Аомине надолго завис над своим листом с открытым маркером, в то время как Кисе уже размашисто что-то писал в пляшущих отсветах зажженного факела. Да и от прожекторов, установленных вокруг площадки, хватало света. 

Аомине смотрел на белый лист и никак не мог придумать, о чем бы таком сокровенном можно было написать небу. 

Вроде, в его жизни все было ясно.

Игра? Он вернется. Он себя знал и знал, что рано или поздно снова будет рваться к победе.

Кейт? Внутри по-прежнему было пепелище, и невозможно было хоть что-то восстановить. Со времени его возвращения из Японии, они с Кейт не виделись и не говорили друг с другом. Аомине лишь изредка слышал о ней от общих знакомых. Кейт, кажется, в последнее время с кем-то встречалась, и Аомине, узнав об этом, тоже понемногу начал смиряться, обида осталась в прошлом, и вернуть что-либо обратно он бы не смог, да и не захотел.

Что он бы мог рассказать про Кисе, про него и себя, про все, что мучило постоянно, заражая чистую атмосферу вернувшейся дружбы невесомой примесью удушливого газа?

Аомине с трудом смог бы вспомнить сейчас даже катакану. По-японски он в последние годы только говорил, поэтому, не мучая ни себя, ни фонарь, начал писать, как получилось, в ромадзи. Зато закончил быстро. 

"Ты полностью себя переделал, не оставив ничего от прошлого, стал совершенно другим. Но я остаюсь другом, как и раньше."

\- Ну что, показываем? - спросил Кисе.

\- Нет, подожди, - Аомине чуть было не упустил мысль.

"Давай никогда не меняться так сильно, что не сможем узнать друг друга снова. Прости меня, сам знаешь за что. Дайки". Он поставил точку и перечитал. Письмо получилось корявым, но смысл отражало.

Он протянул свой фонарь Кисе, и забрал его.

Кисе вот вообще не старался. Написал на всю ширину листа огромными буквами "У КАЖДОГО ЕСТЬ СВОЕ МЕСТО!" и нарисовал кучу смайликов, цветочков и какой-то умильной хренотени с глазками.

\- Ну и что тут было... - Аомине осекся на полуслове. Кисе смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

\- Аоминеччи, - вздохнул он.

\- Да ладно.

\- Нет, это самые теплые слова, которые мне говорили.

\- Даже учитывая твоего Мори?

\- Даже учитывая его. Он по-своему это выражал. А ты - удивительный. Это же не будет смотреться совсем странно, если я тебя обниму?

\- Да мне, наверное, позавидует половина парней здесь. 

От Кисе по-прежнему шел едва уловимый аромат солнечного абрикосового джема. Он был горячим, тонким, сильным, как раньше, что хорошо почувствовалось, когда он обнял Аомине. Он дышал рядом с ухом сбивчиво и резко, молчал так долго, что казалось, прошла вечность. Но когда Кисе его отпустил, Аомине тут же пожалел, что это мгновение нельзя было продлить.

\- Спасибо, Аоминеччи. Я обещаю, что худшее ты уже видел. И сделаю все, чтобы в следующий раз ты узнал меня вовремя. А о том случае забудь. Это не считается.

После речи ведущего множество фонарей были зажжены от горящих факелов и по сигналу отпущены огненной рекой в бархатное, полное колючих звезд небо пустыни. Аомине и Кисе тоже отпустили свои. Фонари стали частью плавного огненного потока, утекая все дальше и дальше тысячами новых теплых звезд в черноту ночи.   
Ко второму запуску они не стали ничего изобретать и написали только имена - "Аоминеччи" и "Рета/Рио", которые тоже отпустили в небо. Кисе провожал взглядом их фонари, улетавшие все дальше в первозданную темноту, и Аомине, глядя на янтарные отсветы живых огней в этих глазах, потянулся и обнял его. Просто, по-дружески, за плечи. В этом не было ничего такого, он же был похож на девчонку. Может, даже на самую красивую девчонку на свете. Теперь Кисе точно не будет один, и Аомине от этого было легче. 

После фейерверка все потянулись к стоянке, среди отсветов телефонов, карманных фонарей и люминесцентных палочек, которые приходилось выставлять перед собой, чтобы не споткнуться на камнях и выбоинах в земле

Поужинали в машине, включив кондиционер. Хрустели обертками от бургеров и молчали, пока Аомине вдруг не спросил:

\- Есть планы на Хэллоуин?

\- Это будет... какой день недели?

\- Если твой рейс не сдвинут, то в канун как раз будешь здесь. Давай устроим вечеринку. Поможешь?

\- Я в этом ровным счетом ничего не смыслю. Так что я в деле, надо же когда-то учиться, - улыбнулся Кисе.

\- Я уже попросил помочь подругу, она дизайнер, но ей нужна общая концепция. Я пообещал, что придумаю, но один не хочу.

\- Открой багажник, - попросил Кисе и вышел, чтобы достать из своего чемодана блокнот с логотипом авиакомпании и карандаш.

За четыре часа обратного пути по ночной пустыне, несколько листов блокнота были заполнены странными списками самых фантастических и глупых идей, рисунками, примечаниями и комментариями к примечаниям. Рассчитали, кажется, все, что только могло понадобиться, от костюмов, до пригласительных открыток и украшений на бутылки. 

Ночь пронеслась незаметно, обочины становились все светлее и красочнее. Когда они прощались возле отеля Кисе, солнце уже мародерствовало во влажном после ночи городе. У Кисе оставалось еще несколько часов, чтобы отдохнуть, привести себя в порядок и подготовиться к вылету.

\- Ну давай, звони, если будут еще идеи, - Аомине не хотелось уходить. Кисе стоял сонный и смотрел на высокие вертикали домов и деревьев, скрывшие горизонт.

\- Хочешь зайти? - спросил он, вряд ли подумав, как Аомине может это понять, о чем вспомнить. Прозвучало это легко и невинно. Они ничего такого не имел в виду, просто тоже не хотел улетать.

\- Нет, тебе лучше выспаться перед сменой. До встречи.

\- Ладно, пока, - согласился Кисе и ушел. В лабиринте стеклянных дверей он казался духом пустыни, дикой девчонкой с пылью на джинсах, сухими травами в волосах. Он не оглянулся, и Аомине решил, что так даже лучше.

Амани Вехбе сидела в кафе с планшетом, в массивных наушниках, погруженная в чтение и просмотр чего-то на экране. Аомине быстро представил ей Кисе, а потом они вдвоем в течение часа сумбурно вываливали на Амани все, что придумали на фестивале, и все, что придумали потом, переписываясь короткими сообщениями. 

Аомине был уверен, что Амани их завернет на подступах, но она внезапно увлеклась, и сказала, с саркастической улыбкой на темных резко очерченных губах, что иногда такая дурь прекрасно подходит для подпитывания творческой мысли. И открыла свой молескин. В итоге Амани и Кисе обменялись контактами, и Аомине даже показалось, что они предполагали справиться с его домом без его присутствия.

Даже на саму вечеринку Амани приехала заранее. Она постучалась в гостевую спальню, временно превращенную в гардеробную. Аомине как раз досматривал ток-шоу по кабельному, сидя прямо в костюме в подвесном кресле, которое когда-то заказала в гостиную Кейт, а он отправил в ссылку на верхнюю веранду, но в итоге они договорились и оставили этот футуристический конструкт в комнате для гостей. 

На Амани был костюм Круэллы, в котором она, всегда сдержанная, сухая и умиротворенная двадцатилетней практикой йоги, была практически неузнаваема: скандальна и стервозна. Вся в образе, а быть может, и в блеске новых граней своей личности.

\- Где Кисе? - спросил Аомине.

\- Снаружи. Она только закончила с прической и макияжем. Сказала поискать тебя здесь. Девочка переживает, все-таки она не знает никого из твоих гостей и сама здесь чужая.

\- Это парень, Амани, мужик, даже если таскает платьица, - Аомине взял парик и, войдя в открытую ванную, стал усаживать его на голове, путаясь пальцами в черных кудрях и сетке.

\- Давай помогу, - Амани устала смотреть на его мучения. Парику хватило пары хороших рывков из стороны в сторону, которые чуть не оторвали Аомине голову, но расправили всю гриву. - Ты жестко с ней. Она уже изменила себя физически и морально, прошла столько, чтобы не быть парнем, но тебя волнуют только привычные тебе термины.

\- Он тот, кто он есть. Знала бы ты его в семнадцать, с баскетбольным мячом в руках, грозу всех девчонок выпускной параллели, ты бы сейчас тоже не считала этот маскарад настоящим.

Амани достала ядовито-красную помаду подкрасить и без того яркие губы, а Аомине, расправив кружева по бархатным рукавам того же цвета, что и помада Амани, остановился в дверях.

\- Можешь упрямиться, дело твое. Этим ты не сделаешь лучше ни себе, ни Рио, - вздохнула Амани, разглядывая его через отражение. - Ты просто ее потеряешь, когда ей понадобится разорвать все связи с прошлым. Такие люди не любят помнить, кем им приходилось притворяться раньше.

\- Думаешь, он уже тогда таким был? - эта мысль была самой тяжелой для Аомине. Раньше, в детстве, как-то в голову бы не пришло подозревать Кисе в подобных извращениях.

\- Я не знаю, спроси у нее сам. Вам обоим явно нужно разобраться с твоим отношением.

\- Да как скажешь, - Аомине вскинул голову, развернулся и бросил на выходе. - Найду его. Ты тоже приходи, должен же он с кем-то чувствовать себя не чужаком и милашкой.

\- Дайки, не вздумай обидеться, - усмехнулась Амани. Но за ним не пошла, старая сводница. Наверное, их этой гармонии учили на тантрической йоге. Или чем там она занималась?

Бархатную треуголку с перьями и перчатки, к одной из которых был приделан крюк, Аомине захватил из спальни по дороге.

Кисе сидел на дальнем шезлонге, откуда открывался лучший вид на холм, крыши домов и кроны деревьев с оградами, через которые иногда просматривалась петляющая по склону дорога.

Аомине поймал себя на том, что рассматривает вовсе не переливающиеся крылья, которые Кисе заказал в Японии у какого-то специального мастера, а белое бедро в неприлично высоком разрезе юбки между зеленых полупрозрачных лепестков.

\- Привет, чего в дом не зашел? – спросил Аомине.

Кисе оглянулся, Аомине отвел взгляд. Не хватало еще разглядывать его губы и ресницы. Шею под забранными наверх волосами. Плечи.

Нужно было чем-то отвлечься. Да хоть собственной шляпой, например. Сунув перчатки в карман сюртука, Аомине попытался совладать с перьями.

\- Закаты в Лос-Анджелесе красивые, - сказал Кисе, отвечая на предыдущий вопрос, но тоже как-то странно. Аомине поднял на него взгляд. Кисе смотрел на огни города вдалеке. Стеснялся что ли? И как в этом убедиться?

\- Ну, мне идет? – спросил Аомине ради безыскусной провокации. – Что скажешь? Ты в колготках? Я вот в них замучился, весь зад уже мокрый.

Кисе опустил голову, скрывая смех, потом посмотрел прямо на Аомине.

\- Ты капризничаешь. Ты в курсе, что для капитанов пиратских кораблей мокрый зад был, вообще-то, привычным делом?

Кисе поднялся. Высокий, от миниатюрной феи в нем миниатюрным было только платье, но, странным образом, смотрелся он органично. Вписывался. Наверное, просто знал, как держаться. Чуть прогнувшись, чуть сведя обнаженные плечи. Ради прически он сделал себе челку, и это тоже очень ему шло. Делало взгляд еще более лукавым.

Аомине не стал возражать, когда Кисе подошел ближе, чтобы помочь ему с заломленными перьями на треуголке. Сдерживался только, чтобы не положить руку на затянутую блестящей тканью тонкую талию. 

\- Ты молодец, что все здесь организовал, - сказал Аомине. – Пойдем в дом, хоть увидишь, наконец, как это выглядит.

Кисе снова медлил. Неуверенно закусил розовую губу, но потом, словно надев привычную маску, посмотрел на Аомине, улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Пойдем, покажешь мне, что у нас получилось!

\- Чилаут в дупле дерева вышел просто охрененно, - похвастался Аомине и пошел в дом первым, чтобы не видеть перед собой слишком короткую юбку и без того напряженного и стеснявшегося Кисе. Не стоило увлекаться ни такими образами, ни такими мыслями.

Гостей было много, человек тридцать, при желании с парами, «собранные» за все годы жизни здесь, в основном из спорта, шоу-бизнеса, предприниматели, творцы, звезды, и даже обычные, никому не известные люди. Аомине понимал, как устроены дела в Городе Ангелов, и никогда не препятствовал новичкам на таких вечеринках искать нужные знакомства.

Он уже какое-то время следил за Кисе, который, покачивая блестящей балеткой с белым помпончиком, оказался в осаде настоящих акул: Джея Питерса, продюсера спортивного канала, Мартина Миловски, галериста и открытого гея из Беверли Хиллс и Абрахама Найи, бывшего порноактера, который теперь занимался съемками довольно спорного авторского кино.

Кисе, впервые общаясь с американскими знакомыми Аомине, казалось, чувствовал себя вполне уютно, слушал, шутил, принимал новые подношения цветных коктейлей, которые умудрялся отставлять в сторону, продолжая непринужденную беседу. Кисе в принципе не пил много, ему интереснее было вникать в то, что говорят люди. Ну и, быть может, немного из солидарности с Аомине, который тоже, начав реабилитацию, полностью исключил из рациона любой алкоголь.

Интересно было то, что Кисе привлекал абсолютно всех, и не скрывающих собственной гомосексуальности мужчин, и лютых натуралов обоих полов, и склонных общаться с женщинами женщин. Кисе не иначе как очаровывал всех своей волшебной пыльцой. Других трансгендеров на вечеринке не было, сравнить было не с кем, но Аомине понимал, что Кисе был штучным продуктом, абсолютно неповторимым, и с этой своей привлекательностью - был нарасхват.

Опасаясь, что Кисе будет неуютно в незнакомой ему компании, Аомине собирался поначалу попросить Миловски привести еще пару-тройку знакомых трансов, но, к счастью, вовремя отказался от этой в чем-то лицемерной идеи. Потому что было абсолютно ясно, что Кисе сумел вписаться и без искусственной толерантности. 

\- Кто эта фея? Твоя? – услышал он за плечом знакомый голос, оглянулся и увидел только что появившуюся на вечеринке Стеллу. – Ты с нее глаз не сводишь.

Бывшая звезда женской Бейсбольной Лиги, Стелла Рамирес теперь проводила частные занятия фитнесом для голливудских знаменитостей и была кем-то вроде фитнес-гуру легенды в элитной тусовке. Она успешно совмещала это призвание с другим, не менее значимым: она была лучшей подругой Аомине. Порой ему казалось, что, оставив в Японии младшую сестренку – Сацуки, в Лос-Анджелесе она нашел старшую, и ею была Стелла.

Со своей фигурой Стелла позволила себе сегодня явиться в костюме Ядовитого Плюща, который, только в общих чертах, пожалуй, и можно было назвать костюмом.

\- Ничего такого, Рамирес, он мой друг, - отмахнулся Аомине.

\- О, ну конечно, - Стелла пошла к фуршетному столу, сервированному как корабельная палуба, взяла креманку с морским коктейлем и выудила оттуда креветку. – Поверь мне, я знаю, каким взглядом отбивающий следит за мячом. И тем более, когда понимает, что мяч в страйк-зоне. Не втирай мне про какую-то там дружбу.

\- Может быть. Но мы все равно останемся друзьями детства, я не могу с ним спать, это неправильно... – Аомине поморщился, желая почувствовать хотя бы физическое отвращение к самой идее.

\- Ну ясно, предпочитаешь мазохистские практики, - поставила диагноз Стелла. – Я проще. Считаю, что если нравится, то надо брать.

\- У тебя поэтому девятнадцатилетний муж? – не мог не напомнить Аомине.

\- Именно, и я тебе скажу, с ним мне куда веселее, чем со всеми состоявшимися миллионерами, знатоками жизни и адептами правильных образов жизни. Нет, Винник очарователен именно незасранными мозгами и отличным восприятием реальности. И мне как-то все равно, дает мне кто-то согласие на то, чтобы с ним спать или нет. Кстати, он тут новый стендап готовит. Забегай как-нибудь в «КамедиСтор» или «Импрув». Если захочешь, пришлю тебе расписание. А насчет твоей феи... Попробовал бы. Не выйдет – будете дружить, как раньше. Вы же мальчишки, значит – глупые и несинтиментальные, разберетесь.

\- Не стану я его трогать.

\- Как всегда упираешься, - вздохнула Стелла.- Или это из-за Кейт?

\- Нет, Кейт это прошлое. Меня другое пугает, - Аомине бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Кисе и заставил себя снова смотреть только на Стеллу. – Я боюсь его потерять, если начну воспринимать как девчонку. Наверное, я все еще не могу попрощаться, отпустить наше общее прошлое, и просто трахнуть ее, сделав вид, что ничего о ней не знаю. Что, если мой Кисе тогда исчезнет? Что, если он тогда и для меня умрет?

Стелла посмотрела на Аомине с пониманием, погладила его по плечу и слегка сжала, желая приободрить.

\- Тогда оставь все как есть, детка. Само как-нибудь разрешится. Или поговори с ним, скажи то, что сказал мне. Ты хотя бы будешь знать его отношение к тебе. Ну и звони Стелле, если что. Опять поплачем вместе.

\- Когда это я с тобой плакал вместе, зараза, - усмехнулся Аомине, прогоняя безнадегу. – Спасибо, Рамирес.

Высказанный, наконец, страх оказался настолько реальным, что Аомине решил выйти к бассейну, постоять на свежем воздухе. Там было жарче, потому что в доме - работали кондиционеры, и на террасе людей было меньше. А еще там не было Кисе, находиться рядом с которым сегодня не хватало выдержки.

Аомине сел в кресло возле горящего чистым желтым пламенем биокамина в глубине террасы, у кромки воды, налитой почти вровень с каменной плиткой дорожки. На воде покачивались отсветы праздничной иллюминации, кто-то тискался в другом конце террасы, возле деревьев. Аомине почувствовал на себе взгляд, оглянулся и встретился глазами со скучающей Бритни Спирс в узнаваемом голубом костюме. Она только вышла из дома и оглядывала террасу, размышляя, где бы посидеть с шампанским. 

\- Привет, - сказала она. – Я случайно заметила, что ты сбежал. Стало любопытно.

\- Привет, я Дайки. Вроде как это мой дом, но я не знаю, почему здесь столько людей и чего они все хотят.

\- Бедный, - посочувствовала Бритни, ничуть его не жалея, и села в соседнее кресло. – Я Джей Толли, актриса. Если смотрел последний сезон «Дикой правды», то мог видеть меня в роли ветеринара-орнитолога.

\- Что-то о природе?

\- Да, идея была смешать ситком с документалистикой, сделать историю о движении защитников дикой природы.

\- Обязательно посмотрю, - пообещал Аомине. – Я дикий, меня стоило бы защищать.

\- По сюжету мы обычно стреляем в таких снотворным, а потом лечим и отпускаем на волю, - не осталась в долгу Джей.

\- Ну, это мне знакомо не понаслышке, у меня с баскетболом так и получилось.

\- И скоро на волю?

\- Пока не знаю, нужно вернуться в форму, - Аомине увидел, что она допила шампанское и забрал у нее фужер. – Давай лучше я принесу тебе еще, а ты мне расскажешь, чем так плоха моя вечеринка, что ты тоже прячешься от нее здесь. 

Джей рассмеялась, и Аомине подумал, что все могло сложиться очень даже неплохо. С ней. Чтобы забыть о другом, куда более опасном варианте.

Он не замечал, сколько прошло времени, но в холмах окончательно стемнело, все дома по соседству горели разноцветными огнями, и в нескольких тоже шли шумные вечеринки.

Джей разглаживала кружева на его манжетах, иногда касаясь пальцев, и после трех фужеров шампанского явно была готова к продолжению вечера наедине.

Что и случилось бы, если бы в какой-то момент на террасу не выглянул Абрахам Найи, с двумя стопками водки в руках, оглядываясь в поисках кого-то. Но увидел только Аомине.

\- Дайки, друг, извини, ты не видел Рио? – спросил Найи, одетый только в кожаный доспех Геракла, который на нем смотрелся, как некогда смотрелась рабочая одежда. Дайки легко мог представить его на съемках какого-нибудь тематического порно в этих сандалиях со шнуровкой на рельефных икрах. И Рио рядом с ним...

\- Что случилось? - спросила Джей, почувствовав, что что-то в нем изменилось.

\- Прости, я скоро вернусь. Развлекайся пока, - рассеянно бросил Дайки.

Если Кисе был не с ним, то мог быть еще кем-то. Мысль о Найи, да и о любом другом, опалила его сознание звериной ревностью. Что, если Кисе заинтересуется еще кем-то, найдет себе нового парня, нового Мори? Все будет разрушено, никакой Аоминеччи больше не будет ему нужен.

Он чувствовал это настолько остро, заглядывая во все комнаты, и боясь найти его в какой-нибудь из ванн или спален, что забыл и о Джей, и о недавнем желании вычеркнуть Кисе из своих мыслей. Все потеряло значение. Осталась только цель, найти Кисе раньше, чем Найи или кто-то еще. Аомине придумает, что бы сказать, что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь. Только не дать Кисе посмотреть еще на кого-то.

Аомине спустился на первый этаж, прошел через кухню в спортзал, где кто-то оставил бокалы на беговой дорожке, и, только подойдя к высокому окну, заметил вдруг на видимом с этой точки углу баскетбольной площадки небрежно сброшенные балетки. 

Во двор он вышел через двери кухни, и дошел до угла гаража, за которым начиналась площадка. Спрятанная среди высоких акаций, и не видимая сверху, поскольку терраса с бассейном выходила на противоположную сторону склона, площадка была самым укромным местом во всем доме. Аомине боялся, что Кисе будет здесь не один. Боялся обнаружить его в чужих обьятьях.

Но каким дураком показался он самому себе, когда, наконец, увидел Кисе. Встал, прислонившись к стене дома и, затаив дыхание, смотрел на высокую тонкую фею, которая несколько раз отбила знакомый оранжевый мяч о покрытие, а потом, словно даже не прицеливаясь, легко забросила точно в центр корзины.

\- Хочешь сыграть? – предложил Аомине, явно спугнув своего мотылька. Крылья блеснули радугой в отсвете фонаря, когда Кисе оглянулся.

\- Аоминеччи... Ты напугал. Я думала, что здесь никого не будет...

\- Не нравится вечеринка?

\- Надоело. Эти раздевающие взгляды, эти намеки в каждом предложении. Мне и на работе хватает. Хочется простоты, - Кисе отдал мяч, когда Аомине подошел и протянул за ним руку.

\- Ты красивый. И парнем был красивым, а девчонкой стал таким, что сложно не поддаться, - Аомине забросил с места. – Трехочковый. Я выиграл.

\- Я ничего не понимаю в отношениях. Какое мне дело до того, кто и что себе там придумал?

\- Тебя искал Абрахам Найи. Чего он хотел? – спросил Аомине, позволив мячу упасть. Стук вскоре затих.

Кисе пожал плечами.

\- Это тот Геракл? Он решил, что я подхожу для реалити-шоу, которое он запускает весной. Вот и пытается весь вечер убедить меня поучаствовать.

\- И что ты ответил? – Аомине начали надоедать эти игры.

\- Что публичность – это не мое. Камеры, пишущие каждый вздох, каждое слово – самая изощренная для меня пытка. Я просто хочу, чтобы они все оставили меня в покое, - Кисе обнял себя за талию в неосознанной попытке защититься.

Аомине смотрел на его напряженные плечи.

\- Тебя сложно оставить в покое. Ты делаешь с людьми что-то ненормальное...

\- Поэтому я и ушла.

\- Ты делаешь что-то ненормальное со мной. Поэтому я хотел найти тебя раньше Абрахама. Если они могут хотеть тебя, то и я могу. 

Аомине подошел к нему, протянул руку, коснувшись плеча. Кисе отступил. Посмотрел на Аомине загнанно и мучительно.

\- Не дури. У тебя стюардесса наверху. Она ничего так. И с ней у тебя что-то может выйти.

\- Почему не с тобой?

\- Потому что мне больно, когда ты рядом, - признался Кисе. – Ты видишь все, что я пытаюсь прятать, ты видишь того, кем я не хотела быть много лет. Ты скучаешь по нему. Ты сам сказал, что Рио тебе не нужна.

\- Мне нужны вы оба. Не хочешь – уходи. Если ты не уйдешь сейчас, я уже не остановлюсь, как тогда в отеле. И не дам тебе шанса обернуть все в шутку или недопонимание. Это безумие, и это ненормально. Но ты мне нужен, я не хочу потерять тебя, когда ты выберешь кого-то еще.

Кисе постоял, склонив голову на бок, словно вникая, а потом двинулся, и Аомине надеялся, что подальше от него, и боялся этого, но Кисе подошел вплотную, скользнул руками по его рукам.

\- Что же ты творишь, Аоминеччи? Почему ты вцепился в меня так сильно?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Аомине тихо, гладя его шею и плечи, - не знаю. Ты дурак потому что. Доверчивый. Сексуальный. Мой.

Кисе подавился ответом и просто тихо выдохнул что-то вслух, его губы блестели.

Наверху кто-то смеялся, кто-то перекрикивал музыку, таранящие воздух басы, но все это было далеко, в другом измерении. 

Пальцы Аомине скользили по его открытой коже, по рукам, спине – снова на плечи и ключицы. Обведя жесткий край его корсета, Аомине приподнял руку и скользнул пальцами глубже, по туго стиснутой тканью горячей и влажной груди.

Крылья Кисе шуршали и поскрипывали, когда Аомине пытался стащить их лямки с худых плеч, собственный парик отправился на землю вместе со шляпой. 

Целовать его губы было хорошо, одуряюще хорошо и правильно.

Кисе, подставляя шею под его поцелуи, скользил пальцами по груди Аомине под сюртуком, не издавая ни звука, не открывая глаз. Аомине взял его лицо в ладонь, провел большим пальцем по изогнутому луку верхней губы, по зажмуренными векам, стирая пыльцу теней. Прижался лбом к его лбу.

\- Прости меня, - Аомине чувствовал, как смешиваются их рваные выдохи. – Я не могу это прекратить. Я хочу тебя. Всего. И Рету. И Рио. Я хочу тебя до безумия.

\- У меня давно никого не было, - шепотом сказал Кисе, пытаясь отдышаться. – Я не готова сегодня на все.

\- Пойдем ко мне, - попросил Аомине. – Согласен на то, что позволишь.

\- Ты разочаруешься.

\- Хочу разочароваться, может, тогда ты уберешься куда-нибудь из моей головы и прекратишь так изощренно меня мучить.

\- Ты пожалеешь.

\- Кисе, я не хочу страдать по тебе годами и жалеть, что не воспользовался шансом. Если не я, то будет кто-нибудь другой, и я не вынесу. Уже не вынес. Побежал, чтобы опередить Абрахама, как дурак.

\- Ты думаешь, у меня по-другому? – Кисе улыбнулся, тоже удерживая лицо Аомине, тоже гладя пальцами его губы. - Я ненавижу эту Бритни Спирс. Я думала, что убью тебя, когда увидела с ней. Было так горько понимать, что ты с ней, просто потому, что она... всего лишь она.

\- Ну вот, мы два ревнивых дурака, - Аомине улыбнулся, – зато разобрались. Пойдем куда-нибудь, где никого больше не будет.

Они не стали зажигать свет в спальне. Аомине задернул шторы на высоких окнах, пока Кисе расстилал кровать.

Аомине с невероятным кайфом разулся, снял душный сюртук, стащил через голову рубашку, оставшись в плотных брюках.

Кисе сидел на краю кровати, распустив волосы из высокого пучка, притихший, и только тогда до Аомине дошло.

\- Эй, я один буду позориться? – спросил он, протянув руку.

\- У меня платье.

Кроме платья на нем ничего не было. Снять его – и Аомине увидит сразу все.

\- Смотри, я стягиваю штаны, и вот я придурок в колготках и со стояком.

Кисе засмеялся, а потом подошел и обнял его. И погладил, прямо сквозь трико, заставив Аомине с силой выдохнуть.

\- Раздевайся, Кисе. Это я. Я хочу увидеть тебя всего. И частично уже видел тогда в отеле.

Резкий звук расстегиваемой молнии надорвал неловкость. Платье с шуршанием съехало по ногам на пол. Кисе выступил из него и, подняв, бросил в кресло. Опустил руки, потом неловко скользнул ими вверх по бедрам, словно пытаясь прикрыться, и снова нервно, с усилием опустил.

Аомине впитывал его новые формы. Это было красиво. Плечи и длинные руки. Грудь, двумя нежными каплями лежавшая на ребрах, долгий хорошо просматривающийся пресс, нежный изгиб бедер. Выпуклость в женских хлопковых трусах.

\- Ты потрясный, - честно сказал Аомине. – Я пожалуй не стану снимать колготки, кончу сразу в них.

\- Дурак, - Кисе фыркнул и мотнул головой, откинув непривычную челку. – Иди сюда.

В конце концов, они забрались под легкое одеяло голыми. Ну почти: из всей одежды остались только трусы Кисе, которые он отказался снимать. Зато все остальное досталось Аомине в самом волшебном виде – влажная от пота ложбинка между грудей, абрикосовая нежность изгиба шеи, творящие что-то невероятное с его членом пальцы, мягкие ягодицы, от прикосновений к которым Кисе так и млел.

Он был чувственным, горячим и очень тихим. Реагировал на каждое прикосновение, но не киношными выгибаниями. Просто тянулся еще, льнул, жался. Хотел. Аомине несколько раз пытался прикоснуться к его члену, но там, в трусах, был мягко, и Кисе отводил его руку ненавязчиво, просто прижимаясь с поцелуем или оглаживая его ногу своей, или отвлекал еще чем-то, не акцентируя внимания на себе. Ему нравилось, Аомине был уверен. Кисе показывал это, улыбаясь, а потом становясь томным, а потом вдруг хищно перехватывая инициативу.

Он улыбнулся так же, слегка, наклонившись над уже чуть не болезненным членом Аомине. Аомине погладил его по голове, пропустил длинные волосы, стекающие по спине, сквозь пальцы.

\- Закрой глаза, - попросил Кисе. Это было первое, что он произнес за все время.

Аомине было мало, как он мог не смотреть? Кисе коснулся губами его члена под головкой, взял ствол рукой. Стоило закрыть глаза - просто чтобы не кончить.

На члене стало так влажно, а потом вокруг – так мягко. Аомине приподнялся с подушки. Кисе делал это грудью, сжав ее руками, и пускал из губ ниточки слюны, чтобы скольжение было приятнее.

Аомине выгнуло. Он любил это, но даже Кейт редко когда позволяла делать с собой такое. Это было потрясно. Аомине подсматривал, любуясь тем, как темный член, проскальзывая между идеальных грудей, касался губ и языка Кисе. Но кончить от таких медленных и сладких прикосновений было нереально. Нужно было что-то повесомее.

Он уложил Кисе на кровать, и, навалившись всем телом, гладя и стискивая его, стал тереться о его лобок и живот, толкаться, сплевывать на пальцы, смазывать и снова толкаться по его коже, по его упругому животу. Он вылизывал его грудь. Влажно целовал шею. Он убирал с лица волосы и заглядывал в глаза. И продолжал тереться все быстрее, пока, наконец, не почувствовал резкий толчок горячего, колючего, яростного оргазма. Кисе тяжело дышал под ним, гладил его, прижимался радостно и сонно.

Почему он не собирался кончать сам? Вопрос провалился куда-то в тишину. Аомине улегся позади него, прижал Кисе к себе, продолжая целовать его плечо, затылок, спину, а потом он уже не помнил, потому что просто-напросто вырубился.

Главное, что Кисе теперь принадлежал только ему.

Аомине хотел бы посмотреть на спящего Кисе и снова, как тогда в машине, несущейся через пустыню, увидеть его беззащитным и до боли знакомым. Но Кисе поднялся раньше, и Аомине проснулся под шум воды, доносившийся из ванной. Рассвет заливал комнату абрикосовым шампанским. В голове было легко и пусто.

Кисе вышел, завернувшись в махровый халат, с полотенцем на голове. Аомине дотянулся до него с кровати, заставил сесть рядом.

Запах мыла действовал как афродизиак. Или это было от вида колена Кисе, показавшегося из-под соскользнувшей полы халата?

\- Аоминеччи. Не стоит это повторять. Я не ищу отношений. Ты публичный человек. Это было хорошо, но больше не должно случиться.

\- И что, будем как придурки? Давай лучше встречаться.

Кисе улыбнулся шутке, но со своего курса не свернул.

\- Пока это еще тайно и тихо, нужно прекратить. Потому что потом у нас обоих будут проблемы.

\- А у тебя чего?

\- Скажешь маме, что твоя подруга – это твой бывший одноклассник?

\- А она поймет это вообще? Кому какое дело? Я не буду отрицать ничего, если кто-то предъявит мне факты. Но в тебе сложно узнать того самого Кисе Рету. Правда.

\- А если... мы разойдемся?

\- Я не этот твой Мори, - Аомине притянул его к себе, поцеловал в замотанный махровой тканью висок. – Мне сейчас нужен только ты, а от будущего гарантий нет. Если случится, то случится.

На лице Кисе видны были борющиеся друг с другом чувства. Наконец он вздохнул поглубже и, явно набравшись смелости, спросил: 

\- Хочешь еще раз, пока не приехало мое такси?

\- Надо бы в душ и позавтракать. И узнать заодно, кто с кем ночевал и во что эти звери превратили мой дом. Мультики, блин.

Кисе обнял его. И Аомине обнял в ответ. Им должно будет повезти, они должны будут чувствовать правильность и счастье от этого всего. Обязательно. Аомине затащил его на постель, и, забыв свои слова, сделал все, что не собирался. И Кисе снова не был против.

А потом было ожидание. После отъезда Кисе прошла почти неделя. Накануне очередного рейса, он позвонил. Аомине уже ждал этого звонка, планировал, как они проведут время, и с неохотой предполагал, что придется за короткие тридцать часов выбраться из постели и все-таки уступить своего Кисе этому неутомимому яркому городу. 

Но Кисе разрушил все его планы одной единственной фразой.

\- Извини, Аоминеччи. Завтра я не лечу.


	6. #6

\- Извини. Я болею, валяюсь дома.

Вытерпеть двухнедельную разлуку оказалось выше сил Аомине. Он купил билет на ближайший рейс до Токио и спустя почти сутки звонил Кисе из аэропорта, чтобы уточнить его адрес. 

В Токио уже пришла зима. Аомине знал прогноз, но промозглый ветер и сыплющий с неба мелкий ноябрьский дождь по сравнению с вечным летом Западного Побережья сразу убивали вообще любое желание шевелиться. Его пробирал озноб даже в такси, и он теперь прекрасно понимал, как Кисе умудрился простыть.

Квартира находилась в элитном жилом комплексе на юго-востоке. Из его окон, должно быть, по ночам были видны огни залива. Аомине поднялся, позвонил в дверь, и Кисе почти сразу же ему открыл.

\- Аоминеччи, что за выходки?

Во флисовой пижаме и уггах-тапочках, со спутанными немытыми волосами, собранными в быстрый хвост и с красным от высокой температуры лицом Кисе казался невероятно милым.

\- Я соскучился.

Кисе не дал себя поцеловать, но Аомине все равно обнял его, и отпустил лишь ненадолго, чтобы разуться.

Квартира Кисе оказалась огромной и занимала, как понял Аомине, половину, если не весь этаж здания. В просторном белом холле стоял длинный диван, на котором сейчас в беспорядке было устроено гнездо из подушек и пледов, как раз перед журнальным столиком с одинокой чашкой. На экране широкоформатной плазмы, висевшей на противоположной стене, шел японский черно-белый фильм. 

Дальше вглубь квартиры вел белый коридор с тонкими, но длинными, от пола до потолка окнами, оставлявшими полосы тусклого дневного света на противоположной стене. Там висели огромные фотографии Кисе. Рио.

Черно-белая съемка, сексуально выгнутое тело, пальцы касаются приоткрытых губ, влажные волосы почти скрывают выделенный черным карандашом взгляд. Сквозь мокрую ткань видны напряженные соски. Капли масла или воды, стекающие по смуглой коже.

\- Работа Мори? – Аомине остановился перед этими фотографиями, чувствуя и восхищение, и зверскую тяжелую ревность. Кто-то видел Кисе таким. Кто-то сделал Кисе таким. Ради кого-то Кисе изменился... Рядом с кем-то...

Возле ноги что-то зажжужало и Аомине опустил взгляд. Возле него пытался неловко усесться робот-шенок. Он запрокинул остроухую серебристую морду, и на дисплее, изображавшем его глаза, заплясали знаки вопроса.

\- Робо-кун, иди сюда, малыш, - позвал Кисе, и щенок, неловко перекатившись на бок и поднявшись на лапы, с виляющим хвостом зашагал к хозяину. – Да, это Мори-сан снимал. Давно дело было. Я все еще была не против иногда позировать, но уже не хотела быть моделью. В общем-то, можно считать, что это моя последняя съемка. Фотографии напечатал очень серьезный мужской журнал, а имя модели так и осталось тайной.

\- Красиво.

\- Не ревнуй так явно, - Кисе нашел платок и высморкался. Его красный нос тоже был очень привлекательным.

\- Я не смогу увидеть и показать тебя таким.

\- Я не против того, какой меня видишь ты, - сменил тему Кисе. - Ты надолго?

\- Пока ты не поправишься. Вернемся вместе.

\- Аоминеччи, - видно было, что Кисе устал стоять, он шмыгал носом все громче, щурил слезящиеся глаза с залипшими стрелками ресниц на свету. – Ты такой романтичный. Спасибо.

\- Иди ложись, Кисе. Тебе чаю сделать?

\- Нет, я просто посплю немного. Совсем ничего не соображаю...

Аомине принял душ, вытащил одежду и решил, что жить он будет в комнате Кисе. Даже если тому что-то не понравится. Он зашел в спальню, бросил одежду на комод, стоявший у стены, подошел к большой кровати.

Кисе лежал на краю так, словно это было не его место. Когда Аомине забрался с другой стороны и лег рядом, Кисе приоткрыл больные глаза.

\- Заразишься, - глухо предупредил он.

\- Ты здесь жил с мужем?

\- Нет, у него. Эту квартиру сдавал.

\- Хорошо. Потому что я собираюсь здесь с тобой спать. Пока тебе не станет лучше, а возможно и потом. Я никуда не денусь, Кисе.

\- Ладно, - его обняли горячие руки и скоро он, чувствуя жаркое прикосновение, тоже заснул. Проснулись они оба только под вечер. И им пришлось полночи смотреть какие-то шоу по телевизору, чтобы снова захотелось спать.

Утром Аомине встал раньше, забрел в ванную, умылся. Отправился искать кухню, которую вчера даже не видел – Кисе сам принес им чай и какие-то сладости.

Кухня обнаружилась дальше холла, по коридору, мимо второй гостевой спальни и гардеробной. Из кухни доносился лязг и постукивание, и Аомине, войдя, обнаружил у плиты девчонку с окрашенными в сиреневый цвет волосами, которая, видимо, готовила завтрак.

\- Ой, - она подняла глаза. И судя по тембру голоса, это тоже была вовсе не «она».

\- Привет, я тут, кажется, теперь живу. Дайки, - он протянул руку.

«Девчонка» вытерла руки о полотенце, подошла, поклонилась и пожала его руку теплыми пальцами, совсем легко.

\- Мика Арихара. Я присматриваю за Рио-сан. Она... спит?

Смешно смутилась. Явно подумала, что переборщила с намеками.

\- Спит. А что на завтрак? – Аомине заглянул в сковороду, в которой жарился тофу. – Кофе мне сделаешь?

\- Конечно! – Арихара быстро достала чашу и засыпала в рожок кофеварки молотый кофе, настроила режим. Все – не поднимая на него глаз.

\- Давно у нее работаешь? – если Арихара работала на «Рио», то и Аомине должен был придерживаться этой версии.

\- Два года. Как только хозяйка сюда въехала.

\- Знала ее мужа?

\- Нет, не знала. Извините, - Арихара явно врала, но Аомине и не нужен был правдивый ответ.

\- Прекрати мучить девочку, - раздался от двери хриплый голос Кисе. Он прошел дальше, к обеденному столу, сел на крайнее место, высморкался в бумажную салфетку, которую достал из кармана пижамы.

\- Привет, - Аомине переключился на него. – Ты как сегодня?

\- Нос... болит, - Кисе посмотрел на него самыми несчастными глазами на свете. – И голос ужасный просто.

\- Это хриплый бас очень даже секси.

\- Иди ты, - Кисе улыбнулся. – Мика-чан, заваришь мне тот травяной чай, который вчера делала? Мне от него сразу становится лучше.

\- Хорошо, Рио-сан, - кивнула Арихара. Ей явно проще было рядом с хозяйкой. Аомине сперва решил, что Арихара осуждала его присутствие в квартире хозяйки, возможно, осуждала его поведение, и эту вечно всех достававшую фамильярность. А потом, пока он тянул свой кофе, дошло, что Мика просто чувствовала неловкость. Кисе ведь не предупреждал ее о том, что с ним будет кто-то ночевать. Арихару можно было понять.

Аомине взял чашку и пересел поближе к Кисе, потрогал его лоб.

\- Ты вроде остыл, значит, идешь на поправку.

Кисе прижался лбом к его руке уже просто, ласкаясь, и не отпускал. Аомине пришлось отвести взгляд и думать о чем-нибудь другом, например, виде из окон, чтобы не реагировать на Кисе так остро. Эти пронзительные, сводившие его с ума все последние месяцы моменты близости, которыми Кисе делился так неосознанно и просто. Аомине так и сидел, гладя его по голове и рассматривая панораму города в окне.

Пока не вмешалась Арихара, поставившая на стол поднос с завтраком.

\- Я не знала, что вы будете, Дайки-сан, поэтому сделала просто на двоих то, что готовлю обычно для Рио-сан.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул он. Завтрак был в японском стиле – мисо, рис с яйцом, тофу, рыба и овощи. Для Кисе отдельно пиалка с таблетками. От простуды или с его гормонотерапией, Аомине не знал.

\- Садись тоже поешь, - сказал Кисе, но Арихара покачала головой. – Я уже завтракала. Пойду, поубираюсь в гостиной.

Стоило ей выйти, Аомине поднялся, подошел к Кисе и поцеловал его. Кисе положил ладонь ему на затылок. И это было слишком хорошо, чтобы останавливаться. Они целовались, пока Кисе не отвернулся, чтобы со всей силы чихнуть.

\- Прости, Аоминеччи.

\- Ладно, давай завтракать, Кисе.

А что еще оставалось? После обеда Арихара ушла. Аомине и Кисе провели день, валяясь перед телевизором, переключаясь с фильма на шоу, с шоу на сериал, периодически засыпая. На второй день Кисе уже чувствовал себя лучше, взгляд у него прояснился, температуры не было.

\- Чем займемся? – спросил он, устроившись под рукой Аомине на диване.

\- Пойдем, посмотрим склоны Фудзи. Съездим покататься на лыжах. В Диснейленд тоже можно. Или в море выйдем, порыбачим.

\- Вся наша совместная жизнь станет просмотром достопримечательностей, - вздохнул Кисе.

\- Это философская мысль, - кивнул Аомине.

\- Хочешь, займемся сексом?

\- Вот, есть же вещи лучше Диснейленда. Уверен в своих силах?

\- Только подготовлюсь, - пообещал Кисе. - Жди меня в спальне.

Болезнь Кисе, присутствие Арихары, середина дня – все это сделало теперешнюю страсть тайной, тихой, выжидающей. Но Аомине стало легче, когда он понял, что Кисе хотел его точно так же. И их вынужденное благопристойное поведение только подогревало внутри обоих, нагнетая воздух в закрытом пространстве и повышая напряжение вокруг.

Кисе вышел из ванной в одном черном белье. Прозрачное кружево на груди, не скрывавшее ничего. Трусики, плотно облегающие его спереди и полностью, кроме двух кружевных резинок под ягодицами, открытые сзади. Аомине встал навстречу, повернул его к себе спиной, огладил плечи, прижался. Кисе вздрогнул, почувствовав обнаженными ягодицами его уже напрягшийся член.

\- Значит ты вот такой, когда готовишься, - пальцы Аомине гладили его вдоль живота, обводили пупок, проводили по коже, пережатой резинкой трусиков.

Кисе завел руку назад, поднял и вдавил член Аомине между своих ягодиц, неглубоко, но охеренно чувственно.

\- Ты не против такого способа?

\- У меня случался в жизни анальный секс. Будем заниматься им медленно и приятно. Пока не привыкнешь.

\- А потом, когда привыкну, быстро и жестко? – Кисе улыбался. Ершистая зараза.

\- Нет, только если ты сам захочешь, - Аомине развернул его к себе лицом. – Тебе должно быть хорошо от этого.

\- Мне хорошо, когда это ты, - Кисе потянул его в сторону постели, на которой сел на пятки, прямой, выжидающий. Аомине сел рядом, провел рукой по изгибу спины, завел руку ему между ног и стал поглаживать все, что было спрятано тканью трусов.

\- Тебе неприятно, когда я глажу здесь?

\- Аоминеччи. Это другое. Мое тело сейчас чувствительное, но иначе. Мне не обязательно испытывать эрекцию. Оргазмы чаще случаются глубоко внутри, от проникновения. Или от обычных ласк. Пока у меня есть эта вещь, - Кисе посмотрел вниз, и на его лице Аомине поймал чуть ли не отвращение, - не нужно с ней играть. Однажды, у меня будет красивая промежность, которую ты сможешь ласкать сколько захочешь.

\- Ладно, может, представить, что это такой большой клитор? Ну ведь приятно же?

\- Только отчасти. Хорошо, - сдался Кисе, - ты можешь касаться меня где угодно, так, как захочешь. Мне нравится, что это делаешь ты.

\- Я попробую все, - Аомине притянул его к себе, прижался губами к плечу, снова чувствуя эту разрывающую боль внутри. Кисе, что же ты с собой сделал? – Я постараюсь, чтобы нам было хорошо. Хочу, чтобы ты съезжал с катушек от удовольствия. Буду трахать тебя так, что ты забудешь о любых условиях. Вообще обо всем.

\- Аоминеччи...

Кисе раздвинул ноги, взял его ладонь и положил на свой член, мягко лежащий в трусах. Аомине погладил его, потом заставил приподняться и начал смазывать теплый, гладкий, мягкий от самостоятельного растягивания и, наверное, клизмы, вход. Кисе подрагивал, снова тихий. Иногда резко хватал воздух. Иногда откашливался в салфетку. Но в целом был расслабленным и чутким, впитывая новые ощущения и позволяя Аомине изучать себя.

Самыми чувствительными в нем были ключицы, место от подмышек до груди и внутренняя сторона коленей. Когда Аомине просек это, то начал обнимать, широко поглаживая пальцами его грудь с внешней стороны или накрывая ладонью выемку в основании шеи. А потом, когда двигал внутри него пальцами, то усадил на себя верхом, и иногда удерживал второй рукой за колено, замечая, как томное наслаждение заволакивает карие глаза.

Достаточно раскрыв его, Аомине устроил Кисе на боку, согнул ему ноги, еще раз проверил, что вход мог принять его член достаточно мягко. Он откуда-то помнил, что такая поза одна из самых удобных в анале. С девчонками получалось, и с Кисе получится.

Кисе прикрыл глаза, и, казалось, замер, пока Аомине в него входил. Презерватив позволил гладко достать до изгиба внутри, и Аомине остановился, не двигаясь дальше, просто сжимая грудь Кисе под тонкой сеткой кружева. Горячая пульсация обволакивала член, словно лава, тягучая, сильная, тесная. Кипящая. Аомине уже тяжело дышал, еще даже не двинувшись.

Кисе посмотрел на него, его взгляд ощущался так же горячо.

\- Аоминеччи, - попросил он, - мне нужно больше.

Аомине толкнулся глубже, заставив Кисе охнуть и застонать, но со второго толчка член преодолел преграду, погрузился до конца, и Кисе сдавленно заныл в подушку. А Аомине уже не мог себя сдерживать. Он толкнулся снова, снова вызвав глухое постанывание, пульсацию стенок, подрагивание коленей. И чем резче были толчки, тем больше Кисе открывался ему, тем мягче и податливее становился внутри. Аомине опустился позади него, перехватил через живот и грудь, поймал ритм быстрых и глубоких движений, окунулся в лихорадочно накатывающую яростную страсть, целуя, кусая, гладя Кисе, удерживая его, чтобы биться об него резче, ритмичнее и сильнее.

Кисе выстанывал каждый выдох, долго, сдавленно, на высокой ноте. То, как он содрогался невозможно было подделать или имитировать. Он не кончал так, как это представлялось Аомине, но его накрывало целиком, словно волной, сносило, разбивало, разрывая тело яркими электрическими разрядами.

Аомине держался, сколько мог, стремясь еще сильнее вогнать Кисе в этот экстатический транс, но когда Кисе в очередной раз затрясло, и он бешено сжался всем телом, Аомине накрыло самого, целиком, до края.

Кисе раскинул ноги, легко выпустив из себя член, и лежал в тихой сладкой истоме, пока Аомине разбирался с презервативом. Когда Аомине снова лег рядом Кисе его обнял.

\- Мне было так хорошо. Мне все еще хорошо. В ногах даже покалывает, и тело словно звенит.

\- Это было чем-то похоже на девчачий оргазм, знаешь.

\- Это он и был, - уверенно сказал Кисе, прежде чем задремать. Аомине укрыл его, чтобы он не простыл еще сильнее, нашел на полу свалившуюся с кровати коробку салфеток и бутылку смазки, поставил все на прикроватный столик и пошел в душ.

Он не был уверен в том, что испытал, возможно, здесь вообще не могло быть ориентиров, нужно было изобретать даже секс заново. Он чувствовал, что привычный мир снова и снова за последние месяцы оказывался иным, непривычно разным. Это и пугало, и завораживало. Он не был ни в чем уверен, но это, почему-то, было приятное чувство. Возможно, Аомине просто был влюблен. Возможно, сама по себе другая природа Кисе рождала этот интерес, ясность каждого ощущения. Кто знает...

Вечером, проснувшись, Аомине не нашел Кисе рядом. Вышел из спальни, прошел вдоль галереи. Вчера жалюзи были закрыты, видимо, потому что шел дождь, и было пасмурно. Сегодня он увидел ночной Токио во всем великолепии. Море огней, рассыпавшихся по высоткам, огненные реки, текущие по улицам, сияние ярких цветов подсветки пилонов на Радужном мосту. И чернота воды с редкими искрами лодок, движущихся, словно в невесомости.

Аомине заглянул в гостиную. Кисе сидел на диване, закутавшись в плед, и ел рис из плошки.

\- Привет, - Кисе заметил его, отставил рис, поднялся и подошел, как был, вместе с пледом.

\- Давно не спишь? – Аомине позволил ему себя обнять.

\- Может, час или чуть больше. Телевизор без звука, оказывается, такой забавный.

\- А включить?

\- Не хотелось будить тебя. 

Аомине снова посмотрел на город.

\- Тебе, вроде, получше. Может, выберемся куда-нибудь поужинать?

\- Я... не знаю, - Кисе вдруг показался ему растерянным. – Я редко бываю в городе. Работа забирает все время. Обычно заказываю еду и отсыпаюсь.

\- Что, совсем не бываешь там, - Аомине кивнул на вид из окон. – Не скучаешь по большому ночному Токио?

\- Скучаю. Иногда выбираюсь на шоппинг. Встречаюсь с кем-то из правозащитного движения, редко, но бывает. Или с представителями благотворительных организаций, куда перечисляю деньги. Но в основном я дома, если не в рейсе.

\- У тебя роскошная квартира, но ты работаешь на износ. Узнаю своего Кисе.

\- Квартира была куплена, когда я еще работала моделью. Ее довольно дорого содержать. У меня, конечно, часть суммы инвестирована, и дивиденды хорошие, но я не могла сидеть на месте, в этих стенах. Я вижу весь мир на работе, зачем мне...

Он не договорил, просто умолк на полуслове, и, видимо, не собирался продолжать.

\- Боишься, что тебя здесь узнают? – догадался Аомине.

\- Меня многие знали. Не хватало только нового скандала. Мне нужно мое небо, только и всего. Я не хочу возвращаться в прошлое.

\- Почему? Ты сейчас красивее, чем тогда, наверняка был бы востребованным.

\- После развода я жила как во сне, здесь, взаперти. Потом были периоды магазинов, вечеринок, каких-то светских мероприятий. Я познакомилась с девушкой. Короткие отношения, она попыталась затащить меня на порно-съемку. Здесь, если ты имеешь достаточно смазливое лицо, то попытки втянуть в секс-индустрию будут всегда. Я испугалась. Я и до этого боялась открытой жизни, неустойчивых отношений, неправильных выборов. Но в тот момент, когда она знакомила меня со своим сутенером, мне показалось, что ориентиров в пространстве больше нет. Я не особо впускала ее в свою жизнь, и хорошо, потому что они не смогли меня преследовать. Она просто названивала еще месяц, пока не успокоилась. Но урок я выучила. Устроилась на работу, живу в расписании рейсов, обычным и незаметным человеком.

Кисе улыбнулся этим словам, потому что сказать про него «незаметный» мог только слепой. Но Аомине понимал, о чем идет речь. Чувствовал.

\- Окей, - он переключился на английский. И, притянув Кисе ближе, подхватил его на руки. – Закажем пиццу. Или роллов. У тебя наверняка чертов миллион буклетов.

Кисе был куда легче, чем казалось со стороны. Ну, или может Аомине все еще помнил его прошлые спортивные параметры.

\- Ты давно так мало весишь? - спросил Аомине по пути к дивану.

\- Еще моделью пришлось похудеть, ради съемок. Без спорта вес вообще таял быстро. Сейчас приходится поддерживать – гормоны и все дела. Но сейчас уже привыкла.

Аомине опустил его на диван. Навис над ним. Поцеловал. В доставку они позвонили только через полтора часа.

Оставшиеся три дня они выходили из квартиры только до ближайшего супермаркета. Кисе предлагал ему позвонить семье, или Кагами, или Куроко, сообщить о том, что в городе, провести время не только с ним. Но Аомине это нафиг не было нужно, если рядом не могло быть Кисе.

Аомине скучал по нему. Находясь рядом постоянно, дольше, чем во все их тридцатичасовые встречи до этого, Аомине уже дико скучал по Кисе. Не хотелось снова отпускать его, снова видеть только краткими урывками раз в неделю. Эти встречи вдруг показались ничтожными крохами.

Они даже возвращались не вместе. У Кисе был рейс в Европу. А следующий рейс в Лос-Анджелес стоял в его расписании только через четверо суток. Аомине вернулся в Лос-Анджелес раньше, чтобы не оставаться одному в чужой квартире. И снова он ждал Кисе, надеясь, что тридцати часов в этот раз – хватит хоть ненадолго.

Но их не хватило. Как всегда. Город притягивал их, Кисе снова был расслаблен и счастлив днем, страстно стонал под Аомине ночью, и совсем не возражал, когда Аомине решил проводить его в аэропорт.

Они целовались в машине на стоянке. Расстаться – пусть всего на неделю – казалось просто невозможным. Потом – Аомине был словно оглушен силой того, что получил. 

Кейт казалась теперь далекой и неважной. Все осталось позади. Он мог это отпустить, и сделать это легко.

До тех пор, пока Кисе принадлежал ему.

Но этого было мало. Он промаялся весь следующий день, получая только забавные сообщения от Кисе. У него копились вопросы, но где искать ответы – Аомине не знал. Пришлось снова звонить Стелле.

\- Привет, майор! – сказал он в трубку. - Нужна поддержка с воздуха!

\- Что у тебя стряслось, парень?

\- Не знаю. Все сложно, я нихрена уже не понимаю. Летал в Токио на три дня, а вернулся как будто с другой планеты. Помнишь Кисе? Мы вроде как теперь вместе, но черта с два я понимаю, что должен с ним делать. Может, мы напьемся, и я тебе расскажу про это все?

\- Знаешь, это, пожалуй, не со мной, потому что я знаю, с кем тебе точно нужно поговорить. Я уточню у нее и дам твои контакты. Пойдет?

\- Рамирес, ты крутая... Буду у тебя в долгу.

\- И я попрошу оплатить с процентами. Вы обязательно должны прийти поддержать Винника. Он волнуется так, словно читает речь перед выпускниками своего колледжа. Хотя, возможно, это он и будет делать года через три. В общем, буду ждать вас на его шоу, без отговорок.

\- Ладно-ладно, но не больше одного раза.

Она рассмеялась в ответ и отключилась.

Встреча состоялась через пару дней в Даунтауне. Аомине поднялся в ресторан на крыше «Хилтона». Собеседницу он заметил сразу, хотя до этого они никогда не встречались. Аомине узнал ее лицо, мелькавшее на многих светских мероприятиях.

Адриана Бордони, старший партнер в адвокатской конторе «Бордони и Стоун». Она кивнула ему, поднявшись из-за барной стойки.

\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровалась Адриана, и Аомине уже привычно отметил тембр голоса, манеру держаться, чуть театральную и чуть более самоуверенную, чем у настоящих женщин. Бордони была невысокого роста, в отличие от Кисе, но такой же худой. Одета в узкое коктейльное платье и с идеально уложенными в сложную прическу волосами. Но в ней все равно почему-то было больше мужского, чем в Кисе.

\- Дайки. Рад знакомству.

Официант проводил их за столик, принес недопитый бокал Адриане, Аомине от вина отказался, заказал себе кофе со льдом. Алкоголь он не то чтобы любил. Со спортивной карьерой он не мог пить столько, чтобы распробовать. И в разговорах, подобных этому, удобнее было оставаться с трезвыми мозгами.

\- Итак, - Адриана взяла инициативу в свои руки, стоило официанту отойти от их стола, - Стелла - мое золото, и я многим ей обязана. Она описала твою ситуацию, и я согласилась поговорить. Я обычно не даю уроков интересующимся, но на твои вопросы я постараюсь ответить.

\- Ну, в общем, мы с ним вроде только начали встречаться, но он живет в Японии, и там с этими вещами очень жестко. Я просто пытаюсь понять, зачем было делать с собой все это, отрезать себя от жизни, от близких, от друзей. Просто ради другой внешности? Чтобы носить туфли на каблуках? Ты уж прости.

\- О, это очень общий взгляд. Я тебе так скажу, Дайки, мы все очень разные. Кому-то хватает переодевания дома в одиночестве. Кто-то чувствует необходимость публичности и выхода в общество. Просто пройтись по улице в образе. Хотя подожди... мне казалось, что ты встречаешься с МтФ трансгендером. Или у тебя ФтМ?

\- Что?

\- Из женщины в мужчину? Так, получается?

\- Нет, с чего ты взяла? Он теперь девчонка, а был парнем. Ну, когда-то, когда я его знал.

\- Почему тогда ты говоришь «он»? Этот человек сам тебя попросил?

\- Да нет вроде. Потому что знал его когда-то, так привычнее. С женским именем как-то странно выходит, я, наверное, не смогу к этому привыкнуть. Ну, и он, вроде, и не обижается.

\- А ты спрашивал?

Нет, не спрашивал, конечно. А Кисе мог... Да, ведь до сих пор он оставался «Кисе». До сих пор в глазах Аомине он был частью их общего прошлого, а для него самого это, наверное, звучало как напоминание об отказавшейся от него семье.

\- Видишь, уже даже здесь сложно, - усмехнулся Аомине. – Уже начиная со слов, а ведь нужно учитывать еще кучу всего.

\- Ну, так ведь тебя не просят решать эти проблемы. Уверен, что такой партнер - не твоя прихоть? Есть, знаешь, такие люди, у которых бывшие мужчины и бывшие женщины - что-то вроде фетиша. Их возбуждают мысли об операциях, об изменениях тела, о гендерной нестабильности наших ролей. Адмиреры. Может, и ты из таких?

\- Нет, просто это он, и я думаю, что останься он парнем, я бы с ним все равно переспал. Или захотел бы этого. Будь он просто геем, без этих женских штучек. Это вообще обратимо?

\- В целом – да, но это практически так же сложно, как и сам переход. Операции уже есть?

\- Грудь, а член ему еще не удалили. Я думаю, может, он и не захочет. Поймет, что я приму его таким, каким он был раньше, и он вернется. Честно скажу, я не очень понимаю все эти вещи.

Им принесли напитки. Адриана огладила ножку высокого бокала, посмотрела на городской пейзаж внизу под ними.

\- Я начала с того, что мы все очень разные. И отношение к операциям тоже. Многие оставляют себе мужские органы, но внешне они все равно очень похожи на женщин. Есть те, кто не делает операций, просто живет как женщина. Есть те, кто нуждается в подобном вмешательстве. Отчасти «переход» – выбор самого человека. Но степень добровольности выбора варьируется. Ему может казаться, что он уродлив с теми данными, что у него были с рождения. Или что это – не его тело, неуютное, чужое, неподходящее.

\- Я не знаю, - Аомине почесал щеку, думая удастся ли сегодня задать все вопросы, или лучше сразу договориться о нескольких встречал, чтобы было хоть немного времени осмыслить всю эту информацию. – Он вроде как не пользуется членом в постели. Говорит, что ему и так хорошо. Значит, он считает член уродством? Херово, я надеялся, что это просто какие-то комплексы, и я смогу его развести на полноценный секс.

Адриана только закатила глаза и покачала головой.

\- Слушай, ну что такое полноценный секс? Насколько он полноценный у лесбиянок, у которых вообще не бывает членов? Насколько полноценно заниматься оральным сексом? Или петтингом? Или это не секс, но тогда что?

\- Ну не знаю, типа ласки наверное.

\- Значит полноценность – только в оргазме? Тебе поэтому нужно, чтобы он спускал, как все мальчики, уж прости за выражение? 

\- Ну ладно, как тогда он сможет находить меня классным партнером? – огрызнулся Аомине. – Мы же все трахаемся так, чтобы нас считали крутыми.

\- Нет, для близости, вообще-то. Если тебе нравится человек, то ты найдешь свой способ это выразить. Не заставлять партнера изображать нужные тебе реакции. Это ничем хорошим все равно не кончится. Ему хочется чувствовать себя максимально пассивно в постели, потому что многим из нас хочется быть как можно дальше от агрессивных мачистских линий поведения. Это такой период. Когда вы по-настоящему настроитесь друг на друга, то собственные способы и предпочтения станут важнее стереотипов. Понимаешь, о чем я?

\- Старюсь понимать. Может, ему больно? Он ведь фиг признается. Скрывает все, свое одиночество в Японии, свою жизнь, свои настоящие чувства по поводу всего этого.

\- Ты сам говоришь, твой партнер попал во враждебную среду. Будет погода теплее, девочки быстрее сбросят топики, как говорит мой бойфренд.

\- Он здесь цветет, а там только с активистами общается.

\- Этим отличаются нетолерантные места на нашей планете. Они заставляют людей испытывать боль и одиночество. Раз уж вы вместе, выбери сторону, определись с тем, что ты хочешь ему принести, принятие или осуждение.

\- Знаешь, Адриана... Это все так хорошо и легко звучит, пока не попробуешь действовать. Рамирес говорила, что ты, кажется, тоже занимаешься активизмом. Может, вы с ним познакомитесь, обсудите эту тему. Думаю, ему будет интересно увидеть трансгендерное движение в действии здесь, где люди хотя бы не имеют права развести тебя и отобрать детей насильно за ношение каблуков.

Адриана кивнула.

\- Я с удовольствием, Дайки. Мне будет интересно послушать про борьбу японских трансгендеров. Это тоже может быть бесценным опытом – добиваться равноправия в абсолютно закрытой культуре. Есть еще что-нибудь, что тебе было бы интересно узнать?

\- Да кучу всего, в интернете такого не пишут. Это больно, когда от гормонов растет, ну?... - он обрисовал в воздухе грудь. Адриана расслабленно расхохоталась.

\- Такого размера растут только кактусы в Мексике! Насмотритесь порно, а потом такое спрашиваете. Молочные железы формируются небольшие, ну A или B, хотя у некоторых, бывает, выделяется молоко.

\- Ты гонишь, - не поверил Аомине.

Они проговорили до поздней ночи. Не то, чтобы разговор этот прояснил для него что-то в отношениях с Кисе. Просто стало спокойнее внутри. После Токио он постоянно чувствовал внутри тянущую пустоту, но здесь, дома, все было иначе. Кисе, ну или – Рио, здесь чувствовал себя спокойнее, снова светился внутри, чего в холодном осеннем Токио Аомине не почувствовал - и испугался.

Он хотел что-то изменить. И в себе тоже. Поверить в Рио. В ее реальность, в ее необходимость. В то, что она помогла Кисе, и, возможно, стала его спасением в том мире.

И, возможно, теперь Рио была ему необходима, чтобы жить дальше. Возможно, она останется навсегда.

Аомине был готов к этому. Но следом за его решением пересмотреть себя с нуля, согласиться с Кисе, согласиться – на Рио, пришли сны.

Он видел их – похожие и яркие - всего несколько раз. Но каждый раз просыпался в лихорадочном липком поту, с колотящимся сердцем, не понимая, что реально, а что нет. С каждым таким сном Аомине ощущал все яснее, что нельзя было замалчивать эту тему дальше. Разговор был необходим. Чтобы исцелить собственные кошмары, чтобы отогнать эти кошмары от Кисе.

Спустя месяц после встречи с Адрианой и за неделю до Рождества, Аомине решился рассказать Кисе о своих снах.

О том, что в этих снах они были вместе, Аомине и Рио, и они были счастливы. Вдвоем шли по летнему, теплому, шумному Токио, его улицам и галереям, пока случайно в толпе Аомине не различал того, другого – Кисе, каким он его помнил. И этот Кисе стоял посреди людского потока неподвижно, беззвучно. И смотрел прямо в глаза Аомине. А потом отворачивался и терялся среди людей. И Аомине понимал, что они с Рио – предатели. И что Кисе он больше никогда не увидит. На этом моменте он и просыпался, судорожно и безуспешно пытаясь глотнуть хоть немного воздуха.

Как он мог не бояться?


	7. #7

В сверкающих коробках, расставленных на столе, лежали елочные игрушки – шары, банты, фигурки животных и человечков, звезды, мятные леденцы и стеклянные снежинки. Кисе разглядывал купленные сегодня сокровища, и, выбрав очередное, вешал или прикручивал к ветвям огромной искусственной ели, еще в прошлом году считавшейся дизайнерской. Кисе сказал, что дизайнерские - стильные, бездушные ели – это слишком скучно. И почти весь день они провели на новогодних ярмарках и в магазинах, выбирая украшения для рождественского дерева и для комнат. Искать подарки в окружении переливающихся зимних огней, хвойных деревьев и венков, саней, меха и искусственного снега в вечно-летнем городе было чем-то невозможным в реальности. Кисе был в восторге.

\- Я же говорил, что понадобится стремянка, - хмыкнул Аомине, выйдя из спальни с коробкой. Об этой коробке он собирался поговорить с Кисе отдельно. Оставив ее пока на диване, Аомине подошел, обнял Кисе и притянул к себе. В плотном топе с высоким горлом и длинными рукавами, но открывавшим плоский живот над поясом простых джинсов, Кисе смотрелся одновременно сексуально и уютно. Аомине пробрался пальцами по животу вверх, приподнимая ткань, но Кисе остановил его руку.

\- Давай украсим комнаты, а потом сможем заняться этим в свете огоньков. Что скажешь?

\- Я бы и до и после. А значит, нужно начинать уже сейчас, - Аомине поцеловал его щеку, потянул зубами одинокую длинную сережку. Кисе повернулся, обнял его в ответ и втянул в поцелуй. Поцелуй-обещание. И поцелуй-нежность.

\- Послушай, - Аомине убрал его волосы за спину, положил ладонь на шею и погладил большим пальцем подбородок. – Я должен показать тебе кое-что сначала.

\- Что?

\- В этой коробке наши фотографии. Давай их вместе посмотрим.

\- Аоминеччи... Не нужно. Не хочу.

Аомине оставил его в растерянности, взял коробку и, сдвинув в сторону все игрушки, стал раскладывать старые фотографии на столе. Аомине и Кисе были в форме Тейко. Они были бесконечно серьезными на снимках с чемпионатов и дурачились на камеру, когда оставались без надзора ожидавших от них волшебных побед взрослых. Кисе улыбался солнечно. У него порой было что-то дьявольское в глазах, а порой только радость победам, команде, дружбе, игре.

Рио подошла к столу медленно, обняла себя руками, потом, словно завороженная, дотронулась до одного из изображений.

\- Что ты пытаешься мне показать, Аоминеччи? - спросила она тихо. – Если ты попытаешься заставить меня выбрать...

\- Нет, Кисе, мы не вернемся туда.

\- Тогда зачем?

\- Просто, знаешь, это все сложно. Я смотрел на эти фотки с тех пор, как вернулся из Токио. И думал, что в тебе я упустил тогда? Может, Рио всегда была частью тебя? Или она появилась потом, когда меня уже не было рядом? Я не знаю, мог ли я помочь...

\- Рио не другой человек, Аоминеччи. Нас не двое, это я. Это все еще я, - она смотрела на него умоляюще. – Этот мальчик на фотографиях – я. И эта влюбленная в тебя девочка сегодня - тоже я. Пожалуйста...

\- Мне снится, что он уходит. Что я теряю его. Я смотрю на эти снимки, и не вижу в них то, что видел в Токио на твоей стене.

\- Там – лишь художественный образ! Что ты пытаешься доказать? Что я играю с тобой? – у Рио вдруг надломился голос. – Иди ты к черту. Да, тебя не было рядом. Ты никогда бы не понял, что значит – быть мной. Быть на виду, быть сплошным всеобщим ожиданием! Я не хочу быть таким Кисе, я вообще не Кисе больше, запомни уже мое имя!

\- Да не стану я звать тебя Мори! - Аомине почувствовал черную, обидную ревность. – Это имя чужого мужика, которому ты решил принадлежать. Господи, да что с тобой?

\- То, что я – тот же самый парень с фотографий – не мешает тебе меня трахать! Он, значит, важный для тебя человек, но я – другое дело? Просто очередная девчонка, да, Аоминеччи? Есть сиськи, значит нет души, дружбы, света, что ты там еще хотел от того Кисе? Так? Ну, так считай, что тот Кисе умер, его нет, ты никогда больше его не увидишь!!!

Рио быстро прошла к двери, вышла на террасу, оставив Аомине в растерянной больной пустоте.

Он не этого хотел. Но, возможно, он перегнул палку. Пытался сказать, что может принять ее такой, и любит ее такой, а получилось, что оттолкнул и ранил. Мудак ты, Дайки, что с тебя взять.

Нужно было дать ей время остыть, но Аомине пошел просить прощения. Он не мог придумать за что, но чувствовал себя по-идиотски виноватым.

Рио сидела на дальнем шезлонге, возле живой изгороди с видом на дорогу и склон, усеянный огоньками домов.

Аомине сел на тот же шезлонг с другой стороны. Потянулся к ней, обнял.

Рио не сопротивлялась. Наоборот, стиснула его руки на себе, подалась назад, вжимаясь в него.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Но я только это и делаю.

\- Нам просто не стоит это все смешивать.

\- Я сам захотел. И ты хотела. Теперь все бросим, будем играть в целомудрие и невинность?

\- Нет, в невинность уже не получится, - Рио вжалась в него щекой, ее все еще потряхивало.

\- Знаешь, я хотел сказать... Не успел... Я все смотрел на эти фотографии и видел в них то, чего не видел, и не понимал тогда. Вызов всему и всем в твоих глазах, желание победить любой ценой, желание выбрать самый трудный путь, и несмотря ни на что стать лучшей. Стать совершенством.

\- Ты мне льстишь. Я просто убежала.

\- Ты сделала это не самым простым способом, - усмехнулся Аомине, прижавшись губами к ее виску. – Пожалуйста, не меняйся, ладно? Останься моим Кисе, даже если я буду звать тебя Рио.

\- Тебе необязательно. Можешь звать, как угодно. Можешь сам придумать мне имя. Мори-сан часть моего прошлого, как Кейт – часть твоего. У нас оно просто было. Сейчас мы есть друг у друга, не у них.

\- Я буду звать тебя Рио, но ты не убивай больше Кисе. Я люблю его так же, как тебя.

\- У меня нет никакого раздвоения личности, - улыбнулась она. – Не придумывай, Аоминеччи.

\- Хочу тебя взять. Прямо сейчас.

\- Откат после ссоры?

\- Да. Хочу, чтобы ты меня утешила.

\- А как же украшения?

\- Давай оставим их на утро, - Аомине целовал ее шею и сжимал чувствительную сторону груди под кофтой. – Пойдем в постель. Ты мне очень нужна. И он нужен.

\- Прекращай.

\- Мне тоже нелегко.

\- Я знаю, хороший мой, - Рио поднялась с шезлонга первой и подала ему руки. – Я это знаю. Прости меня за это.

\- Давай, накажу? – предложил Аомине, провел ладонью по ее бедру, сжал чуть сильнее. – Немножко.

\- Попробуй только!

И в этом вот был весь Кисе. И была – вся она.

На следующей неделе рейс был задержан из-за снегопада в Токио, и приземлился в Лос-Анджелесе с пятичасовой задержкой. Аомине ждал ее в аэропорту, она была уставшей, и уснула на пассажирском сидении, по дороге домой.

Он заставил ее лечь поспать хотя бы несколько часов, потом они должны были поужинать со Стеллой и Адрианой. Рио снова ускользала от него, остаться наедине и проверить, что прошлый раз не оставил грубых швов на их отношениях не было возможности, не было времени.

Рамирес тоже была хоть и дружелюбной, но явно старалась прощупать Рио, ее убеждения, ее слабые места, ее «другую» культуру. Рио в ответ была светской и легко уводила разговор от личных тем, на которые она предпочитала вообще не говорить с посторонними, к теме общественной и политической деятельности, модным новинкам или предстоящей Олимпиаде, на которую они с Аомине решили съездить зрителями.

Домой они вернулись уже после заката. Элена приготовила им на ужин энчиладу, оставив ее в духовке и накрыв фольгой, чтобы сохранить тепло.

\- Жаль, что сегодня мы не попали к океану, - сказала Рио, раскладывая роллы энчилады по тарелкам. – И что почти и не были наедине.

\- Но у нас же все в порядке? – решил не обходить стороной эту тему Аомине.

\- Мне кажется, что все только начинается, - Рио подошла к нему, положила его ладони на свой живот, позволила погладить себя поверх короткого и свободного красного платья. Кисе всегда любил красный. Рио смотрелась в нем невероятно провокационно.

Поцелуй был жадным, нетерпеливым. Легко было скользнуть ладонью под платье, вниз по открытой спине.

\- Аоминеччи, - Рио сбилась с дыхания. – Давай выпьем. Мне хочется устроить какую-нибудь дикость. Если тебя не убьет потом врач.

\- Ну давай. Сладкое или как получится?

\- Что угодно.

Он посмотрел в холодильнике и в шкафах на кухне, нашел ром и виски. Решили пить ром, разбавляя ледяной колой. С тарелками в руках они поднялись на второй этаж и вышли на террасу с бассейном. В дальний угол к биокамину притащили подушки с шезлонгов, и устроились с тарелками на коленях. От прогретых за день каменных плиток, которыми была выложена терраса, шел жар, греющий стопы и ладони.

\- Когда находишься здесь, не верится, что в Токио - снегопады, а самолетам опасно подниматься в воздух, - сказала Рио.

\- Вот бы завтрашний твой рейс задержали хоть на пару недель. Ты же проведешь здесь отпуск? Золотую неделю?

\- Так далеко я еще не заглядываю, - вздохнула Рио и в ответ на его выразительный взгляд быстро добавила. – Не насчет нас с тобой, насчет отпуска.

\- Адриана считает, что я не хочу понять тебя до конца, - он отставил тарелку с недоеденной энчиладой и теперь только пил. – Так и вышло в прошлый раз.

Аомине почувствовал длинные прохладные пальцы Рио на своем запястье.

\- Ну ведь не Адриане жить со всем этим, быть нами, пытаться обходить острые ранящие вещи и все равно на что-то да напарываться, Аоминеччи. Я тебя втянула в это, когда не смогла удержаться в самолете от собственного любопытства и не сказала сразу все как есть.

\- Да я просто со своей прямотой пытаюсь помогать.

\- Ну да, как нейрохирургия бензопилой.

\- Но ты ведь не останавливаешь, - Аомине лег, глядя в глубокие, черные и фиолетовые наслоения цветов на небе. – Не говоришь, что мне можно, а что нельзя.

\- Я пыталась показывать, что принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Но видимо, словами тоже можно общаться, - фыркнула Рио.

Аомине не заметил, в какой момент она поднялась и исчезла из поля зрения, а потом на дорожку у бассейна алым лепестком слетело на пол ее легкое платье, а где-то позади раздался всплеск.

Аомине поднялся и подошел к бассейну, глядя на скользящую под водой длинную тень. Рио легко преодолела с нырка большую часть бассейна, и всего несколько гребков осталась ей до бортика. Она вышла по ступеням из воды, сверкающая и обнаженная, стала перед Аомине, отжимая волосы. Хлопковые трусы, которые остались на ней, прилипли к телу, очерчивая мягкие контуры. Ему захотелось дотронуться. Попробовать возбудить ее. Доставить удовольствие, каким бы неправильным не считали это другие.

\- Подожди меня, - попросила Рио, и быстро пошла в дом, чтобы, как подумал Аомине, одеться во что-нибудь пикантное или подготовиться. Но она вернулась с пакетом, на боку которого был какой-то незнакомый вензель. Сев на ближайший шезлонг, она сразу перевернула пакет, вывалив тяжелое содержимое.

\- Что это? - спросил Аомине. На подушке лежали банки разных цветов и кисти. Обычные художественные, широкие кисти.

\- Это грим, - Рио посмотрел на него снизу вверх. – Разденься, я хочу попробовать его.

\- Мне все снимать?

Рио развела руки, кивнула, показывая себя. Аомине притянул ее ближе.

\- Поможешь?

\- Сложно устоять, - она стянула с него футболку и тут же прижалась губами к плечу. Потом к его соску. Провела языком, отчего у Аомине по спине пробежал приятный озноб.

Она присела, чтобы стянуть брюки с его ног, а поднялась вплотную, своей влажной кожей - к его горячей.

\- Закрой глаза, Аоминеччи.

\- Я и так не вижу.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты даже не догадывался. В конце концов, - улыбнулась она, - если у меня ничего не выйдет, то всегда смогу толкнуть тебя в бассейн и все смыть.

\- Теперь я буду знать, если ты так сделаешь. Вот так злодеи в мультиках выдают коварные планы.

\- Ой, все пропало, - притворно расстроилась Рио. 

А потом он закрыл глаза, потому что она открыла одну из банок. Сперва она касалась его лица кистью, но, видимо ей это быстро надоело, и он почувствовал сухие и жесткие прикосновения ее пальцев. Она легко протягивала их по коже, похлопывала, словно втирая в него краску, добавляла новой. Он чувствовал, как краска начинает стягиваться, подсыхая на воздухе.

С лица она перешла к шее и груди, здесь уже была смелее, размазывая по нему цвет резкими, уверенными прикосновениями. Мазнула по плечам и рукам, растерла по животу, спустилась ладонями к ногам.

Это заняло какое-то время, но было похоже на долгую прелюдию, поэтому Аомине легко было ждать.

\- Я просто подумала, что ты был прав. Тебе нелегко. Ты видел меня только до и после «перехода», только в начале и конце. Это сложно, как посмотреть в фильме только начало и финальную сцену, а тебе все говорят, что ты должен был уже вникнуть в хитросплетения сюжета. Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что.

\- А глаза можно открывать?

\- Да, я уже уверена, что получился шедевр. Видел бы ты себя, Аоминеччи.

\- Ну так пойдем смотреть.

В спальне перед зеркалом, в полосе света падавшего из гостиной, он остановился, глядя в отражение. 

Глаза светились белым по сравнению с черной броской маской, растекшейся по векам и скулам. Скулы и лоб были очерчены золотом. По телу змеились хищные звериные полосы, оставив поблескивать золотом только ключицы и соски.

Он смотрел, не отрываясь.

Дикость, демонизм, тени тотемных животных, сексуальность, вышедшая на поверхность кожи черной сажей и тонким золотом. Никогда не был таким. Не узнавал себя.

Рио подошла, встала сзади, скользнула белыми ладонями на грудь и живот.

\- Ты такой красивый, Аоминеччи. Ты сам не знаешь, насколько. Где, думаешь, теперь мальчишка, который просто любил кидать мячик до темноты, пока мама не возвращалась с работы? Где раздолбай, ленившийся играть в Тоо? Где звезда японской сборной или тяжелый форвард команды Национальной Лиги в чужой стране? Сейчас ты стал другим?

\- Нет, это по-прежнему я. Но и на улицу так не выйдешь, - усмехнулся он, все еще не отрывая взгляд от собственного отражения. Отражение белозубо и хищно усмехнулось в ответ.

\- Это все – ты. Не разные люди, не параллельные реальности. Роли в жизни не меняют нас настолько сильно изнутри. Я тоже все еще помню себя с баскетбольным мячом в руках, свое лицо в рекламах мужской одежды, и впервые в женском образе на фотографиях, и в примерочных теперь уже женских магазинов. Там везде была я. И рядом с тобой тоже только я.

\- Сделай то же самое, - Аомине повернулся. – Покажи мне себя.

Для себя Рио выбрала золотую краску. Она подумала и налила немного из бынки в сложенную горстью ладонь, растерла между ладонями, а потом обхватила себя за шею. Как будто ее руки стали чужими и душили ее.

Отпечатки золотых ладоней оставались на плечах. На груди. На животе и бедрах. Она все доливала краски, рассыпая по себе десятки отпечатков, практически замазав золотом трусы и промежность. И остановилась, только когда он ее позвал.

\- Рио, не нужно больше, я понял.

Это было больно. Покрытая золотыми следами рук, словно чужими прикосновениями, она стояла перед ним обнаженная и испугавшаяся сама своего признания.

\- Даже если когда-то так было, - Аомине подошел, взял банку с золотом и вылил себе на ладони, - то теперь все по-другому. Смотри.

Он тоже начал с шеи, плавно проводя руками по всем другим следам. Нежно гладя ее кожу. Она замерла, и только иногда подрагивала от прикосновений. Позволила покрыть себя золотым свечением целиком.

\- Это ты теперь. Никто другой не должен решать, какой тебе быть. Обещаешь?

Она опустила голову, прижалась, наверняка смазав об него все старания. Да было уже неважно. Они были просто двумя измазанными краской голыми дураками на открытой террасе дома.

\- Пойдем, - он потянул ее в бассейн, они устроились прямо на ступенях, больше гладя друг друга, чем смывая краску. Стянули друг с друга остававшееся белье, сплелись обнаженными. Она вздохнула громко, с надломом от возбуждения, забывшись, когда он входил в нее сзади. И в этот момент они обменивались главным в себе, отбросив внешности, роли и условия. Она впервые была обнажена полностью, а он впервые чувствовал ее изнутри по-живому. Вода плескалась вокруг них, погружая в полузабытье, и в мире словно ничего не существовало, кроме ее горячего и открытого тела, снова и снова дрожащего от сладости.

Прошло Рождество, Новый год и День Святого Валентина. У них по-прежнему было всего тридцать часов в неделю, чтобы встретиться, поговорить, сблизиться и снова распасться на части. Тридцать часов, в которые нужно было уложить все, маленькую концентрированную жизнь. И сообщения, звонки и разговоры по скайпу в промежутках, в попытке разбить тоску друг по другу на промежутки покороче.

Было начало весны. Рио позвонила, и в этот раз была нерешительной, и несколько раз пыталась начать какой-то разговор, но быстро меняла тему. Аомине решил спросить напрямую.

\- Что ты там скрываешь? Рассказывай, интересно же.

\- В общем, когда встретимся, нужно будет обсудить одну тему. От моих юристов пришли отчеты по процентам, заработанным на инвестициях в прошлом году. Несколько стартапов оказались очень успешными. Получилась хорошая сумма.

\- Теперь ты богаче меня? Хочешь меня содержать? Хочешь съездить отдохнуть куда-нибудь между нашими встречами?

\- Кстати, было бы неплохо, не будь у меня рабочих рейсов. Нет, я хочу обсудить с тобой операцию, Аоминеччи.

\- Ту самую?

\- Ту самую.

\- Ну, тут тебе самой решать. Хочешь - обсудим, обсудить всегда можно, лучше до, чем после, правда?

Аомине не знал, почему эта тема не вызвала в нем никакого протеста, хотя он все ждал, когда сама идея покажется ему чудовищным и абсолютно ненужным, калечащим решением. Протеста не было. Он примерно представлял себе медицинские процедуры, но, глядя на ту же Адриану, не верилось, что эта операция – то, что невозможно пережить. Значит, переживут.

\- Так что там с твоей операцией? – спросил Аомине, пока машина стояла в утренней пробке на эстакаде, по дороге из аэропорта.

Рио, как всегда, идеально уложенная и накрашенная, неуверенно поправила волосы на затылке, выдав несвойственную ей уязвимость.

\- Я просто не знаю. Мне хочется, наконец, решить это. И сейчас вроде бы, - она закрыла глаза и кивнула, будто соглашаясь с чем-то внутри, - все хорошо. Понимаешь, в прошлый раз все было очень плохо. Мори-сан держался, пока я отходила от операций. Сперва лицо. Потом ягодицы. И грудь. И все это время отношения остывали. И я думаю, это была отчасти и вина операций. Мне было больно, я не хотела его, не хотела его прикосновений, не хотела сама прикасаться к нему. Потом мы расстались, и я была слишком напугана и расстроена, чтобы продолжать. А сейчас вроде нужный момент – но я постоянно думаю, что будет, если все пойдет не так?

\- Этот мудак что, требовал секса, пока ты восстанавливалась?

\- Не секса. Ну, он говорил, что если я не хочу, то он может меня и не трогать.

\- Чтобы ты ему дрочила, что ли? Можно я обратно вернусь с тобой и оторву ему нахрен то, чем он там еще может кого-то хотеть. Детка, это уже не секс, а изнасилование.

\- Мне было не сложно.

\- Ага, так же как и ему было не сложно спустить в ванной, если уж приспичило. Зачем было заставлять тебя? Ладно, проехали, а то я сейчас тебе выскажу все, что я успел передумать на этот счет за все время, что мы вместе. Насчет твоих опасений и страхов, когда дело доходит до постели, этих запретов, которые ты сама себе ставишь. Я думал, что тебе нелегко из-за непривычной гендерной роли или чего-то такого. А оказывается, обычная история, и ничего нового. Тебе просто попался мудак.

\- Прости, - она накрыла прохладной ладонью его руку на рычаге переключения скоростей.

\- Тебя-то чего? Или его? Нет, встречу, точно размажу по всем поверхностям.

\- Ты опять меня защищаешь, - улыбнулась она. – Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты был уверен во мне, чтобы я могла стать совершенной – и для тебя тоже. 

\- Окей, когда ты собираешься это сделать?

\- Не знаю пока. Скоро. Мне не верится, что я смогу быть настоящей.

\- А доктор есть на примете?

\- Прошлые операции я делала в Корее. Я бы и сейчас туда поехала, но нужно будет выкроить под это мой несуществующий отпуск, - шутка про ее отпуска была уже традиционной. Считая, что сотрудники международных рейсов проводят слишком много времени между рейсами дома, компания выделила одну неделю отпуска помимо общепринятой весенней. Она отзывалась об этом привычно, а Аомине хотелось провести ее отпуск вместе – не по часам, а целиком.

\- Слушай, давай поищем врача здесь. Ну где, как не в Лос-Анджелесе? Мне кажется, такие штуки как пластическая хирургия изобрели здесь или где-то недалеко. Тут же все что-то себе всегда перекраивают. И я смогу быть рядом, не летая к тебе в Корею с апельсинами и цветами.

\- Не знаю. Тут точно будет дороже.

\- Да ты на Адриану посмотри. Будь она чем-то недовольна, так бы шикарно, наверное, не выглядела. Хотя чужая вагина – потемки.

Она зажала рот рукой, чуть не скатившись с сиденья. Проржали почти до дома, то и дело вспоминая удачно вырвавшуюся фразу.

\- Так мы и назовем эту шпионскую операцию, - сказала Рио, выходя из машины, и сдула невидимый дымок с пальцев, сложенных «пистолетом».

Еще месяц они подбирали клинику. Она зачитывала вслух отзывы, потом они ехали в какую-то клинику, которая казалась им подходящей, беседовали там с хирургами, возвращались с охапками рекламных проспектов, распечаток, а самое интересное – цветными и иногда заламинированными фотографиями результатов.

\- Мне уже кажется, что я попал в порнографический фильм ужасов, - признавался ей как-то Аомине.

Рио усмехнулась и, вздернув бровь, приложила фотографию к собственным джинсам. 

\- Жизнь меня к такому не готовила, - Аомине со стоном закрыл голову раскрытым цветным буклетом, – выбирать, какая будет киска у моей девушки. Есть в этом что-то из плохих фантастических покетбуков. Это будущее наступило, да?

\- Как будто мы в гламурной и циничной мясной примерочной! Этот кусочек сюда, а этот отсюда. Однажды я читала про женщину, которой нос восстанавливали, отрезав кусочек ее же уха.

\- Не отдавай им свои уши, они мне нравятся, - попросил Аомине.

Рио посмотрела на него и, облизнувшись, уточнила:

\- Можешь заранее уточнить, что еще нравится, чтобы у меня был весь список? На всякий случай...

Ну конечно, сама невинность. Аомине уточнил. Кажется, даже с повторами. На всякий случай.

\- Аоминеччи, ты спишь? – спросила она потом, поглаживая его руки, раскиданные по подушкам.

\- Что, малыш?

\- Я думала. Может, это только мои фантазии, и ты останови меня, если я многого захочу.

\- В Парк Юниверсал мы уже ездили. Значит, и Диснейленд осилим.

\- Я решила, что не хочу получать документы в Японии. Я устала от их освидетельствований, от врачей, которые относятся ко мне как к психически нездоровой или как к ходячему страпону. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то слил информацию о смене документов желтой прессе, где могут вспомнить мое прежнее имя.

\- Тогда что?

\- Я подумала, может, мне стоит переехать в Штаты. Как думаешь, это ужасная идея?

\- Да ладно? – он поднялся на локте, заглянул ей в лицо, тонувшее в густых тенях и отсветах фонарей с дороги и от соседних домов. – Правда? Слушай, это тема. Это офигенная идея. Ты правда решишься?

\- Я бы хотела.

\- Тогда сделай это. Это именно то, что тебе нужно! Я позвоню Адриане, в следующий раз мы все уладим с юридическими формальностями, оформим эмиграцию, и ты получишь документы здесь.

Она наклонилась над ним и поцеловала. Как было не сжать ее покрепче? Он целовал ее, сколько мог, до тех пор, пока ей хотелось отвечать. Она была права, что-то начиналось, и это ни за что на свете нельзя было упустить.

\- Проходите, - офис Адрианы был угловым, в залитом солнцем огне весь деловой центр Лос-Анджелеса лежал как на ладони. Стремительный, сверкающий на вечном солнце, успешный и богатый. – Итак, ребята, вы поставили мне не то чтобы интересную задачку. Но я так поняла, Рио, что у тебя есть активы, которые ты хотела бы перетащить в Штаты?

\- И не потерять на этом слишком много. До сих пор мой инвестиционный портфель приносил неплохие проценты. На них, собственно, я и собираюсь это все провернуть, - согласилась Рио.

\- Ну, тогда у нас два пути - два с половиной, если быть точной. Первый... - Адриана присела на край стола. Тугое вишневое платье обегало ее загорелые ноги. Старания Стеллы как ее фитнес-тренера, были видны невооруженным глазом. Но Аомине все равно залипал на длину ног Рио. На ее точеные колени и узкие лодыжки, которые переходили в изящные ступни с длинными пальцами. Пока Аомине засматривался на Рио, Адриана начала объяснять возможные схемы эмиграции. – Плюсов у убежища по причине дискриминации мало, в основном они в скорости получения статуса. Но в суде действительно придется предъявлять доказательства дискриминации, и, зная, что у тебя достаточно высокий уровень жизни, это легко можно будет оспорить. А в визе инвестора опять же развилка. Либо сумма в сто тысяч, но при этом не гарантировано получение вида на жительство, либо EB-5, но миллион долларов. И вопрос, готова ли ты отдать эти деньги в бизнес-инвестиции.

\- Если сложить все активы на данный момент и добавить стоимость жилья, то получится примерно эта сумма, - нахмурилась Рио.

\- И только в том случае, если не будет потерь. А еще тебе понадобятся деньги на проживание, на судебные издержки, и на меня, в конце концов, - Адриана покачала головой. – Мы пригласим моего хорошего знакомого, финансового менеджера, он все обсчитает.

\- Я собиралась продать квартиру в Токио, и купить апартаменты здесь. Но можно поделить сумму, перееду в квартиру попроще, зато смогу добавить к стартовой сумме инвестиций.

Аомине слабо понимал, о чем идет речь, но чувствовал, что сложности и формальные условия эмиграции все больше давят на Рио.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не выйти за меня замуж? – спросил он, перебив их рассуждения о слабо понятных ему вещах. – Адриана, это можно устроить до смены документов?

\- В целом, это будет расцениваться как гей-брак. Ну либо сделать операцию сейчас, сменить документы в Японии и потом уже выйти замуж.

\- Рио сказала, что не хочет регистрироваться там. Я бы на ее месте тоже не хотел. Так что, организуешь?

\- В целом, юридически это был бы неплохой вариант. Учитывая минимум стартовых капиталовложений. Ну, разве что в букетик и фату.

\- Нет, - Рио посмотрела ему в глаза. - Прости Аоминеччи. Но мой ответ – нет.

Они вышли в солнечный послеполуденный город, который, казалось, только и умел, что оставлять людей в одиночестве, заставляя их радоваться и тому, что случайно оказалось в руках.

\- Нет, ну правда, - Аомине положил локти на крышу внедорожника, глядя на Рио, стоявшую в нерешительности на тротуаре.

\- Это будет ошибкой. Это со мной уже случалось – брак, начавшийся с благотворительности. Прости, но мы говорим о юридически оформленном союзе, а вовсе не о голубях в торте. И вот этот союз будет ошибкой.

\- Почему бы это?

\- Заключишь брак с парнем, который собирается эмигрировать? Со своим школьным другом? Ты публичный человек, Аоминеччи, и веришь, что журналисты, охотящиеся на знаменитостей любого пошиба, обойдут это стороной? Поверь мне, не обойдут. Я была там, я знаю.

\- Но при этом тебе удалось, будучи парнем, легально включить себя в чужой реестр в Японии, - Аомине надел темные очки, сел в машину, и Рио пришлось тоже сесть внутрь, чтобы ответить ему.

\- Это было просто везение, что никто не узнал. И тот брак ничем хорошим не закончился. Давай просто оставим все как есть, Аоминеччи. Я буду здесь, рядом, мы будем видеться куда чаще. Отойду от операции, вернусь на работу, все останется по-прежнему, даже станет лучше.

\- Рио, - жестко сказал он. – Никто не узнал о тебе в Японии, просто потому, что людям плевать, на самом-то деле. Одна новость на следующее утро сменяется другой. Я никогда не буду отрицать, кем ты была для меня тогда в Японии, и что значишь сейчас. А эти мрази не выносят искренности, искренность заставляет людей сопереживать не журналистам, она выставляет журналистов падальщиками. Я просто скажу, что влюбился настолько, что не хочу отпускать тебя. Какая разница, если кто-то это осудит?

\- Видимо, ты сильнее меня, Аоминеччи.

\- Так что скажешь?

\- Давай поищем другие пути. А твой – оставим на потом. Если после всего снова захотим, и без всяких условий, причин, особенно юридических. Просто если захотим.

\- Я вот хочу. А ты?

\- Я бы хотела уже быть девушкой – окончательно – к тому моменту.

\- Ладно, я еще напомню тебе об этом разговоре, - пообещал Аомине и завел мотор. – Что, может, съездим куда-нибудь пообедать. Куда тебе хочется?

\- В Диснейленд, - вдруг усмехнулась Рио.

Черта с два Аомине стал бы форвардом сборной, если бы не умел получать то, что ему нужно, ломая любые возражения и не давая себя запутать.

Через неделю Рио пришлось потратить большую часть дня на заключение договора и подписание всех документов с клиникой. Дорога туда занимала почти час. Белоснежный особняк с индийскими мотивами в декоре утопал в зелени и стоял на высоком берегу над океаном.

Потом Рио отправилась в офис Адрианы, чтобы передать туда все привезенные из Токио документы, по которым Адриана могла бы запустить проверку и вывод средств через легальные соглашения с ее Токийскими адвокатами.

Рио была вымотанной и уставшей после этих разъездов. Аомине отвез ее в свою квартиру на берегу, на шестнадцатом этаже высотки, стоявшей на берегу, минутах в десяти от океана. Он собирался предложить ей кое-что.

\- Вот здесь я и начинал. Как насчет того, чтобы пожить тут, пока будут оформляться все бумаги, такие скучные и написанные мелким шрифтом, что даже не нужны очки?

\- Почему здесь? – спросила Рио, сидя за барной стойкой на кухне уже в одном полотенце и расчесывая влажные после душа волосы.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты жила дома, но пусть у тебя будет место, куда можно сбежать от моего круглосуточного присутствия. Не хочу, чтобы ты снимала, не настаиваю. Просто вот ключи, - он положил на столешницу и подтолкнул к ней связку.

\- Это слишком щедро, Аоминечии.

\- Пусть побудут у тебя, по меньшей мере у тебя будет свое пространство. Стены можешь перекрасить, хотя я тут никогда ничего не менял.

Аомине протянул Рио стакан содовой со льдом и лимоном. Сел напротив, отпил из такого же.

\- Съездим позже в Санта-Монику? Должны же у нас быть развлечения сегодня? – перевел он тему.

Пирс горел гирляндами разноцветных огней, по небу растекались акварельные краски заката – малиновые, желтые и фиолетовые переходы. Океан, почти без волн, словно из блестящего шелка, казался нежным и добрым. Рио тоже притихла.

\- Возьмем мороженого с вафлями? – спросила она, глядя на золотистые блестки уходящего солнца, играющие на воде.

\- Конечно, подожди тут, я схожу.

В ближайшей палатке, которую он заранее арендовал на весь сегодняшний день, не зная, когда точно у них получится добраться до парка развлечений, его уже ждала сервировочная тележка. Мороженое там тоже было, среди цветов, фужеров и шампанского в ведре со льдом. Он закатал рукава рубашки как заправский официант, ребята, подготовившие все это для него, стояли дружной стеной одобрения и такого невыраженного вслух, но ощутимого «вперед, парень!»

Тележку он вывез прямо на пирс, что-то на ней зазвенело от тряски по дощатому настилу, 

Аомине ловил на себе взгляды отдыхающих и туристов. Сердце колотилось как ненормальное, но так и должно было быть. Чистый адреналин, простое безумие.

Рио оглянулась и застыла. Хорошо, что не рванула прочь.

\- Это мороженое для тебя, - он кивнул на тележку. Кто-то их сфотографировал, но в основном люди просто поглядывали, недоумевая, что это: может, съемки фильма или начало какого-то спектакля.

\- Мороженое? - спросила она. Этот разговор войдет в историю, пообещал он ей мысленно.

\- Мороженое и немного вечности. Ну, ты же хотела.

Он взял со стола рожок с мороженым, подошел к Рио, взял ее руку, и достав из кармана кольцо, опустился перед ней на колено.

\- Ты же хочешь всегда-всегда есть со мной мороженое в самых классных местах?

Когда она поняла, что происходит, выражение было просто сказочным. Она закрыла рот ладошками под аплодисменты кого-то из зрителей, даже спрятала лицо в руках. Потрясла головой.

\- Что ты творишь? - спросила она, глядя на него сквозь пальцы. – Всегда-всегда?

\- Чуть дольше, наверное.

\- Аоминеччи...

Она присела рядом, прямо на настил, забрала у него сначала мороженое, поставила обратно в подставку на тележке, потом взяла кольцо и потянулась к Аомине. Он обнял ее, спрятал в этом объятии. А потом поцеловал. Она была сладкой, абрикосовой и сказочной. И глаза у нее блестели, широко распахнутые от восторга.

\- И еще вот десять кругов на колесе обозрения, - добавил он, показав охапку билетов. – Я дурак?

Она промолчала, рассматривая кольцо так, будто не знала, что с ним делать, а потом протянула свою руку Аомине.

\- Значит да?

\- Ага.

\- Да! Слышали? – он помахал управляющему парка, который стоял среди туристов, и он отдал сигнал своему человеку.

Аомине, повернулся к Рио, зная, что за его спиной небо разорвалось сотнями красочных огней, и пока грохотали фейерверки, закат, словно застыл, а потом сразу незаметно обернулся сиреневыми сумерками.

Позволив ему надеть кольцо, она забрала с тележки мороженое для них обоих. 

\- Пойдем, пока не растаяло, - сказала Рио. - А что нам делать с тележкой?

\- А вон ребята, они заберут, - она показал ей хозяев павильона, Рио отсалютовала им рожком.

\- Любишь меня? – спросил Аомине, пока они добирались до колеса обозрения.

\- Это было так стыдно, ну правда, – призналась Рио. – Думаешь, можно тебя не любить после этого?

\- Ну и хорошо. Станешь моей женой. Офигенная же идея.

\- Аоминеччи...

\- М?

\- Не скромничай. Самая лучшая идея на свете.

\- После изобретения баскетбола.

\- Да, прямо сразу после этого, - кивнула она. – А нас пустят с мороженым в кабинку?

\- Да черт его знает! Пойдем спросим.


	8. #8

Их разлука длилась уже месяц и была самой долгой за все время. Пока Рио улаживала дела в Токио и готовилась к переезду, лечащий врач Аомине подтвердил окончательное возвращение функциональности плеча и разрешил перейти от восстановительных упражнений к полноценным тренировкам. Тренер команды сразу взялся за него на полном серьезе. Тренировки начинались в половине восьмого утра, с перерывом на обед, и продолжением до половины пятого вечера.

Он не то что не мог вырваться к Рио в Японию, он едва заставлял себя не спать во время разговоров по скайпу, и в итоге, словно в насмешку над всеми его планами, проспал ее прилет.

Он гнал до самого тоннеля как психопат, а там умудрился застрять в пробке на выезде из-за аварии, и в итоге опаздывал уже больше чем на полчаса.

Рио ждала его в зале аэропорта, сидя рядом с тележкой, нагруженной двумя огромными чемоданами, коробкой, большой сумкой и маленьким рюкзаком, который, она, видимо, брала с собой в салон.

Он бы не узнал ее в узких черных джинсах, косухе и с распущенными по плечам волосами – настолько привык видеть в униформе авиакомпании. Заметив его, Рио залочила телефон, поднялась навстречу, высокая, растерянная, только что бросившая все на другом конце света.

\- Аоминеччи.

Он обнял ее, поцеловал быстро и успокаивающе.

\- Прости, проспал как последний гондон. Это правда все твое? Я вот перебирался в Америку с небольшой такой спортивной сумкой.

\- И у тебя даже не было отдельного чемодана под туфли? Я даже не знаю, как ты смог выжить, - улыбнулась она с видимым облегчением.

\- Едем домой? – спросил он.

\- Не против, если я останусь у тебя? У тебя сегодня тренировка? Не хочется быть одной в такой день.

\- Сегодня выходной, но если захочешь, можем сыграть один на один.

\- Думаешь, я смогу хоть что-то против игрока Лиги?

\- Ну, хорошо, в чем ты хочешь посоревноваться еще?

Они вцепились друг в друга, стоило им добраться до дома. В раскаленной жаре, оставляя влажные следы на простынях и наволочках, они терлись друг о друга, разбивались, скользили, изнемогая до хрипа и судорог, снова прилипали друг другу, склеиваясь всей кожей. Распахивались, растворялись, и в конце растянулись лениво и устало на изгвазданном белье. 

В сумерках, проснувшись, они поехали побродить по парку Гриффита, надеясь дойти до самой Обсерватории. В парке пахло сухим деревом и ночными цветами.

\- Ты прощалась там с кем-нибудь? - спросил Аомине, взяв Рио за руку. Кольцо холодной искрой коснулось его ладони.

\- Рассчитала Мику. Позвонила Ханако. А старшей написала в «лайн». Но она не ответила. Она никогда не отвечает.

\- Что сказала Ханако?

\- Что я уже была в таком же точно дерьме, и если у меня есть желание снова в него вляпаться, то это только мой выбор.

\- Знаешь, легко выдавать такое, когда не чувствуешь ответственности и пытаешься дать всем понять, что это не твои проблемы. Осудил, и вроде как не при чем.

\- Нет, я понимаю, она волнуется, - Рио пнула носком ковбойского ботинка камушек. – Она бы не общалась со мной так же, как остальные, если бы ей было плевать. Со временем увидит, что ничего страшного не случилось, и оттает.

\- В этот раз все будет по-другому, ты же знаешь?

Рио сжала его пальцы.

\- Если бы не было прошлого раза, меня бы, может, не было здесь.

\- Рио, иди сюда, посмотри на меня, - он остановил ее и подошел совсем близко, завел ладонь за шею, погладил затылок под волосами, расслабляя и успокаивая. – Ты все вокруг себя превращаешь в волшебство. Даже если ты этого не видишь. Никто не имеет права осуждать тебя за то, что ты выбрала. Договорились?

\- А твой прошлый раз? Не поверю, что ты совсем не скучал по Кейт.

\- Сначала было непривычно, что теперь только с черного входа. Странно, но ничего так.

\- Ты дурак? Я о другом, - рассмеялась она. – Про чувства вообще-то.

\- А, ну чувства норм. Она была такой - сама по себе, всегда со своим мнением, всегда надо было что-то указывать и навязывать. Как у всех, кто знает себе цену в ЭлЭй, статус, имидж, хватка. А ты - просто живешь. И я рядом, и тоже просто живу. К черту это все. Можно подумать тебя волнует, какие диски на моей тачке.

\- Ну, это самое важное. Вообще-то.

\- А вот она их сама поменяла, и на своей, и на моей, на более эффектные, как она сказала. Хотела купить особняк. Такой, с креслами под белую кожу и маленьким портиком над балконом.

\- Она пыталась быть тебе нужной.

\- У меня есть знакомые декораторы и мастера автотюнинга. Отношения это что-то другое. А что – хрен знает.

\- Да, мы теперь вот этому хрен знает чему собрались принести клятвы и получить бумагу о том, что мы официально хрен знает в чем.

\- До сих пор как-то странно это все. Скорей бы на тебе жениться.

Они, наконец вышли, на тропинку, ведущую по вершине холма прямо к Обсерватории.

\- Разве что-то изменится? – спросила она.

\- Ты теперь здесь. Никаких тридцати часов, никаких аэропортов в ближайшее время. Смотри, этот город теперь твой.

Они стояли на тропе. Внизу сверкал ночной Лос-Анджелес. Рио спустилась чуть ближе к краю, села на камень среди высокой выгоревшей травы. Может, это были слезы, но Аомине не утешал, и ничего не говорил, не двинулся с места, позволив ей пережить это самой. Он просто будет рядом, когда понадобится. Она скоро перестала всхлипывать, оглянулась, испугавшись, что не найдет его. Он был все там же. Подошел, уверенный и спокойный относительно всего, что им предстояло. И ее тоже отпустило. Она прижалась лбом к его бедру, вздохнула и поднялась.

\- Пойдем, нам еще пробиваться к хорошим местам на смотровой.

\- А можно я тебе руку в карман джинсов суну? Пары так делают, я видел.

\- Ты иногда такой изврат, Аоминеччи.

\- Можешь тоже мне руку сунуть. М?

Установившееся спокойствие было лишь видимостью, и Аомине прекрасно это понимал. 

Рио была без привычной работы и в чужом городе, из знакомых только занятые и вечно спешащие Адриана и Стелла. И, пожалуй, не особо одобрявшая ее Элена.

Он был бы рад проводить с ней все дни, но теперь у него были тренировки, и дома он едва появлялся. Кажется, из друзей у нее остался только привезенный в отдельной коробке Робо-кун, теперь жужжащий за ней по новому дому.

Рио тоже начала заниматься, решив, что за месяц, оставшийся до операции, сможет улучшить физические показатели. Кроме того, ей предстояло прекратить прием эстрагена до операции и на весь восстановительный период, и начать принимать подавители мужских гормонов, чтобы минимизировать гормональный всплеск после кастрации. Это, по ее словам, должно было быть похожим на климакс. Приливы, жар, озноб, потливость, нервозность, скачки давления.

Поэтому сейчас она проводила время в основном на тренажерах, ставя себе какие-нибудь черно-белые голливудские фильмы, чтобы на что-то отвлекаться во время бега, эллипса, или планки.

Он не знал, удалось ли ей вообще уснуть в ночь перед свадьбой. Церемония была гражданской и тихой, Рио так решила, сказав, что роль сказочной принцессы она не переживет. Но и этого хватило, чтобы Аомине, вырубившийся практически сразу после полуночи и крепко спавший всю ночь, почувствовал ее нервозность ближе к утру.

\- Еще даже не рассвело, детка. Ты чего? – спросил он, растирая глаза. Рио сидела рядом, глядя в окно спальни на затянутое облаками небо.

\- Мне страшно.

Он положил ладонь на ее колено.

\- Ты вообще сплошной нерв. Хочешь массаж?

\- Давай лучше потискаемся. Хочется, чтобы меня обнимали.

\- В такой-то жаре? – усмехнулся он. 

Он притянул ее к себе для легкого поцелуя. Потом выпутался из простыни, сходил в туалет и заодно прополоскал рот с зубной пастой, чтобы быть джентльменом.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Рио стояла у шкафа с его галстуком в руках.

\- Руки или глаза? – спросил он.

\- Глаза, - Рио повернулась, собрала волосы, чтобы ему удобнее было завязать галстук на затылке. Он поцеловал ее под волосами. Затянул узел, убрав распушившиеся волоски. Потом он взял ее за руку и помог дойти до кровати.

\- Ты громко дышишь, - шепнула она, подняв руки, когда он начал стягивать с нее майку. И в голос вздохнула, когда он сжал ее грудь, погладил и щипнул соски.

Он заставил ее выгнуться, удерживая за спину, и прихватил губами сосок, остро торчащий навстречу. Его дико заводила чувствительность этой нежной груди. Он облизывал поочередно каждую, оглаживая вторую пальцами, прихватывая губами ореолы, покачивал целиком, взяв всей горстью, как маленькие плоды. 

Он всегда любил сиськи, натискался и навидался всяких. Были и аккуратные бюсты, и сочные буфера, и сладкие крошечные грудки. Ему нравилось смотреть, ему нравилось тереться о них собственными сосками, животом, членом, лицом.

Но ее грудь была совершенством. Его самым крутым фетишем. От одного вида глаза застилала пелена желания. 

Хотелось смять, пососать, трахнуть, забрызгать спермой, а потом размазать все прямо по нежной коже.

Она все это позволяла. Даже круче, заводилась от этого. Сама хотела, напрашивалась, провоцировала.

Вот сейчас – сама приподняла и сжала грудь руками, чтобы он мог вылизать сразу обе. Он погладил соски ладонями, потом повернул Рио и стал вылизывать ее спину, позвонки, лопатки, изгиб поясницы.

Стянул с ее зада белье, лизнул по очереди ямочки на пояснице и нырнул лицом ниже. Запах был слабый, но возбуждающий – мыла, пота и чего-то сладковато-грязного, из самой глубины, лишь невесомым намеком оставшимся на ее слизистой.

Он лизал сильно. Рио наклонилась над кроватью, нащупала поверхность матраса, уперлась руками. И тихо сжималась внутри. Подрагивала, когда он вжимал ее в себя сильнее. И старалась сдерживать стоны.

Потом Аомине скользнул ниже, к ее гладкой мошонке, которую до этого еще не касался, даже не пробовал это сделать. Он пощупал член, мягкий, но влажный под стянутыми трусами.

\- Нет, не надо.

\- Не бойся. Я нежно.

Аомине уложил ее на постель, окончательно ее раздел, снова припал ртом к яичкам и уязвимой выпуклости лежащего на лобке члена.

Вкус смазки оказался обычным, солоноватым, скорее вязким и тяжелым, но ничего пугающего. Стоило успеть и хоть раз в жизни сделать ей минет, потому что потом будут только куни, языком в вульве, знакомо и понятно. Член во рту был непонятен, но в целом не пугал.

Аомине не терзал слишком сильно, просто лизал поверх и иногда втягивал член губами. Пальцами открыл головку, рассмотрел, обсосал, мягко и медленно, чтобы не пугать.

\- Так хорошо, - шепнула она.

\- Мне тоже. Расставь ноги пошире, я поглажу тебя внутри.

Она вздохнула, когда Аомине ввел два пальца и стал поглаживать, пытаясь задеть простату. А когда поймал ритм, то уже не отпускал, пока она не кончила. Член так и не встал толком, но сперма была густой, и ее было много. Она вытекала медленными толчками.

Аомине развязал Рио глаза, взял в ладони ее лицо, горячее от стыда и напряжения, поцеловал припухшие губы, верхнюю, лукаво изогнутую и немного улыбающуюся и нижнюю, гладкую и чувственную.

Рио обняла его за спину, прижалась, скользнула вниз рукой.

\- Садись на меня, - попросил Аомине. – Осторожно, опускайся.

В презервативе член вошел внутрь гладко, но Рио все равно придерживала его рукой чтобы не вытолкнуть из себя, наклонившись за поцелуем.

\- Аоминеччи.

Глубоко, горячо, медленные покачивания. Он приподнялся к ее груди. Положил руки на бедра, но не давил, просто поглаживал.

Приоткрытые губы, расфокусированный взгляд под длинными ресницами. Кисе... Самый любимый.

Аомине притянул ее в поцелуй, потом обнял, и она, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, сдалась. Она обнимала его так, словно стоило им оторваться друг от друга - и мир бы рассыпался. Он поддержал ее, опустив на бок, перекинул через себя ее колени, и она тоже смогла приподниматься навстречу. Они хотели этого вместе. Они толкались друг к другу. В бесконечных влажных поцелуях исчезало время. 

Потом она прогнулась, прося большего, и он стал двигаться чуть резче, доводя ее до экстаза. Рио поджала пальцы на ногах, Аомине перехватил ее ступню и гладил, пока она сжималась и постанывала. А он уже ничего не соображал от собственного оргазма.

Опустился вместе с ней. Вынимать не хотелось, двигаться не хотелось. Она жалась к нему сильнее, тоже подрагивая от остаточных ощущений.

\- Почему мы раньше не лежали так? – шепотом спросила она.

\- Ты все еще сжимаешь меня, - тоже шепотом ответил он. - Прости, что отсосал.

\- Никто еще не просил за это прощения.

\- Не будешь жалеть об операции?

\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри. Я хочу принимать тебя. Почувствовать, каково это.

\- Наверное, так же, как сейчас.

\- Место, созданное только для секса, сама идея удивительна. Я этого жду. Мне иногда даже снится.

\- Грязная девчонка.

\- Твой член все еще во мне.

\- Потому что я не хочу тебя отпускать.

Он все-таки вынул, снял презерватив так, чтобы не разлить, обтер себя краем простыни. Рио, пока он всем этим занимался, смотрела, положив ладонь под щеку. Спать не хотелось, а вот так быть с ней рядом он мог бы вечно.

Аомине лег рядом, Рио сразу нашла его руку и сжала пальцы.

\- Никогда бы не поверила, расскажи мне кто.

\- Да, дофига странно, но я почти привык.

\- Странно, что это ты, - Рио повернулась к нему, и Аомине сразу положил руку на ее прохладное гладкое плечо.

\- Может, так и было задумано? Чтобы я нашел человека, в котором уверен, которого знаю?

\- Ты многое упустишь со мной, потеряешь кучу настоящих девчонок, надежу на семью, - Рио погладила его по щеке. – Но уже поздно.

\- Было бы что терять.

Рио молчала, словно пыталась найти в нем какой-то ответ, а потом вздохнула и решилась рассказать.

\- Врач предложил перед операцией сделать консервацию семени. Не факт, что оно окажется жизнеспособным, но это проверят, и, возможно, я смогу стать потом родителем.

Аомине посмотрев на нее, пытаясь сглотнуть. Но в горле вдруг пересохло.

\- Все в порядке, если ты не продумывал все так далеко, - начала Рио. – Это всего лишь возможность...

\- Я тоже это сделаю. К черту, ни с кем другим я быть не собираюсь. Пусть будет два стаканчика. Твой и мой. Посмотрим, куда придем со всем этим, - вдруг очень захотелось улыбнуться.

Рио лежала рядом и тоже улыбалась, глядя в потолок.

\- Когда-то я отказалась от всех подобных мыслей. Главным было выживание, вынужденное и одинокое. Мне пришлось это принять. Выбора не было.

\- Я до истории с Кейт тоже задумывался редко, несерьезно так. Но вообще я бы не против.

\- Мы творим одни только глупости, да? – подытожила Рио.

\- За себя говори. Я вот не такой уж и дурак, раз выбрал тебя.

И главное, что она теперь была в нем уверена. Спокойна. Радовалась предстоящему, а не тревожилась из-за давних-давних страхов.

Когда собирались, Рио была просто котиком. Поглядывала на него по-хитрому, улыбалась, чуть приподнимая уголки изогнутых губ. А он, словно из глубины какой-то дурманящей зависимости, хотел привязать ее еще сильнее, притянуть еще ближе. Так бы и съел. Но котиков не едят, ими восхищаются.

Он восхищался, когда она вышла из спальни, застегивая в ухе единственную посверкивающую сережку. Простая строгая блузка, с эффектно поднятым воротником и длинная юбка из тяжелой блестящей ткани, с пыльно-розовым переливом, плотно обхватывающая талию. Волосы в чуть завитом низком хвосте сбоку. Помада, которую теперь нельзя было смазать неожиданным быстрым поцелуем.

Аомине просто надел черный костюм. Рио подошла, взяла у него из рук галстук-бабочку, перекинула через шею и заправила под воротник рубашки, оставив концы развязанными, а пару пуговиц просто расстегнула.

\- Очень горячо смотришься. Как выпускник, уже готовый на вечеринке совершить что-то, что ему захочется либо запомнить навсегда, либо напрочь забыть.

\- Пойдем, детка, поженимся навсегда.

\- Я могу, но только ненадолго.

\- Нет, - рассмеялся он. – Это так не работает. Тебя потом уже никто не отпустит. Ты, кстати, потрясно выглядишь.

\- Ты не забыл кольца? Паспорта? Деньги? Что еще?

\- Презервативы?

\- Тоже кинь, вдруг кто-то поранится, срочно наложим жгут. Ключи от машины. Телефоны! Снимать ведь будем?

\- Это вроде все.

\- Пока, Робо-кун, - попрощалась она с электронной собачкой, выжужжавшей из гостиной. – Пожелай своей хозяйке удачно выйти замуж!

\- Ты же вернешься через несколько часов.

\- И возможно буду уже совсем другой. Солнечные очки! - вспомнила она уже внизу лестницы.

\- Там сегодня пасмурно, - Аомине взял ее за руку. – Такой вот лучший день в моей жизни.

Она улыбнулась своим мыслям, глядя в сторону, но оставила это без комментариев.

Из-за пробок они пропустили свое время. Когда поднялись по широким ступеням в здание суда и вошли в просторный холл, то Стелла с Винником уже стояли со стаканчиками воды из кулера, в Адриана и ее бойфренд Имари разговаривали со встреченными знакомыми адвокатами. 

Рио спросила, не хочет ли Аомине пригласить больше людей. Наверняка, в Лос-Анджелеса у него было полно друзей.

\- Рамирес мне самая близкая, - честно ответил он. – Она должна увидеть все безобразие целиком. А с Адрианой комфортно тебе. Так что пусть будут они. Амани кстати прислала видеообращение из Шанхая, я еще не открывал, завтра посмотрим вместе. А вот потом, когда устроим настоящее торжество, пригласим всех кого только захотим.

Помощница судьи, к которой они обратились, предупредила о том, что теперь придется дожидаться свободного окна, и объяснила, как будет проходить церемония и какие потребуются документы. 

Аомине и Рио взяли у нее бланки и направились к Рамирес и Виннику. Стелла, как всегда, пришла в полный восторг от Рио.

\- Ты правда знал ее в школе? Почему не женился сразу, Дайки?

\- Потому что мы вместе играли в баскетбол, и он не особо тянул.

\- Сейчас наш брак войдет в статистику разводов, засранец, - Рио пнула его по ботинку в отместку, а он показал, чтобы не отвлекалась от анкеты, которую нужно было заполнить до церемонии.

\- Очень сложно не ставить смайлики. Это часть моего самовыражения, - пожаловалась Рио и протянула ему авторучку. – На, держи, теперь твоя очередь.

\- Может, за меня напишешь? Мне что-то лень.

Рио покачала головой.

\- Пойду, освежусь. Ты пока тут постарайся, чтобы меня завоевать. Ну, знаешь, пара десятков полей в анкете покорят сердце любой девушки.

Когда Аомине закончил, Рио еще не было, и никто не видел, чтобы она возвращалась. Он пошел посмотреть, что могло ее задержать, и увидел в конце коридора возле уборных, как Рио схватила за локоть какая-то не первой свежести черная с распущенным облаком свалявшихся волос. Рио явно хотела прервать эту сцену, но старая ведьма не пускала и что-то ей выговаривала. Несколько человек смотрели в их сторону, прервав собственный разговор, но не вмешивались.

\- Что происходит? - Аомине подошел с намерением для начала отцепить старуху от Рио.

\- Ты сгоришь в великих муках, и вся твоя кожа облезет и пеплом осыплется на оскверненную твоим дерьмом и мочой почву!

Аомине вклинился между ними, не без усилия снял руку сумасшедшей с локтя Рио и загородил Рио собой.

\- Пойдем.

Она, растерянная, явно в шоке, не знала, что сказать. Она просто позволила себя увести.

\- Таких как ты недолжно существовать в этом мире! Демоны трахнут и сожрут тебя за твои грехи! – донеслось им вслед.

Аомине отвел ее в относительно светлый простенок перед окном, где можно было присесть на подоконник.

\- Если хочешь, можем на улицу выйти постоять. Успокоишься.

\- Нет, - она держала его руку. – Пару минут. Я буду в норме.

\- Слушай, она психопатка.

\- Я просто сушила руки. В женском туалете, конечно, ну так и воспользовалась я - зарытой кабинкой.

\- Она точно так же могла бы визжать, если бы увидела тебя там в слишком открытом платье или с пирсингом и татуировкой, например. Людям всегда хочется прогнуть других, когда своих винтиков не хватает.

Рио глубоко вдохнула. Выдохнула.

\- Я не позволю этому испортить наш праздник. Наше волшебство. Я люблю тебя, Аоминеччи.

\- Можно я тебя поцелую?

\- Блеск липкий, давай я сотру.

\- Оставь, просто иди сюда, - он обнял ее и покачал как маленькую. – Пойдем, вдруг нас уже ищут?

Рио пришла в себя достаточно быстро. По крайней мере, казалась обычной. В холле было много других людей, пятница, последний день недели, чтобы успеть все решить. Им пришлось ждать судью еще минут тридцать. Анкеты были заполнены, все истории про религиозных фанатиков и нетерпимых мудаков рассказаны, шутки Винника нашли свою аудиторию, селфи всей компании были заброшены в интернет. Наконец, к ним подошла та самая помощница судьи и пригласила их пройти в зал.

Помещение было не таким большим, как залы заседаний. Стулья по бокам, кафедра в центре, стена позади нее украшена белыми искусственными цветами и лентами, чтобы создавать некую атмосферу торжественности и романтики.

Ее честь судья Ронсон оказалась улыбчивой леди с добрым лицом и пушистой охапкой сизо-сиреневых волос над мантией. Клятвы она зачитывала так, словно разучивала с детьми стихотворение к празднику. Рио, наконец, разулыбалась по-настоящему.

\- Честно, я не помню, что она говорила, и на что я там соглашался, - признался Аомине, когда они вышли из здания суда под затянутое серыми облаками небо. 

\- Хочешь вернуться и повторить? – уточнила Рио.

\- Мы все снимали, так что дома послушаете еще раз, - сказала Стелла.

\- Да в принципе неважно, что вы тут несли, - Адриана нашла в сумке электронную сигарету. – У вас дома лежит такая бумажка, называется «брачное соглашение», которая только что стала законной, и вот там как раз все самое важное. 

Имари закатил глаза, а Рио улыбнулась.

\- Адриана, ты бесподобна.

\- Работа такая, девочки. Ладно, вперед, праздновать новую юридическую формальность!

Их ждал арендованный пляжный дом на Малибу Роуд, с прозрачным стеклянным фасадом и широкой верандой прямо над океанскими волнами. 

Повара из мексиканского ресторана уже жарили на решетках ароматное мясо со специями, а веранда была украшена цветочными гирляндами, шарами и горевшими в прозрачных куполах факелами.

Им не нужно было лишних людей. Они провели вечер в быстро сгустившихся сумерках, на выставленных на веранду из дома креслах и диванах. К острым блюдам подавалось холодное вино. Музыка была только в доме, поэтому они открыли двери гостиной, когда Стелла и Винник захотели потанцевать.

Компания просидела за разговорами примерно до полуночи, пока темное, но прояснившееся небо, не заискрилось в просветах облаков звездной россыпью. Потом все, кроме Аомине и Рио разошлись по спальням. 

Спать не хотелось, и они вдвоем спустились на пляж, устроились на пледе под скалами, как в свой первый день, и дожидались раннего весеннего восхода солнца.

Аомине положил голову Рио на колени, она перебирала и гладила его волосы.

\- Почти год прошел с тех пор, как мы снова встретились, - сказала Рио.

\- С тех пор как я чуть... ну черт. До сих пор стыдно.

\- За то, что попытался подснять понравившуюся пьяную девчонку?

\- Что не узнал тебя.

\- Ну, ты же не думал, что все может быть настолько запущено.

\- А ты беззастенчиво плела про брата, который играл в баскетбол и был моим фанатом. А сама, значит, прыгала с шестом?

\- Не люблю одиночный спорт. Могла бы и в легкую атлетику, хотя мне всегда больше нравилось открытое противостояние. В начальной школе я в два счета выигрывала теннисные турниры. Потом стало скучно, в средней школе ушла в футбол.

\- Почему не продолжила с футболом в Тейко?

\- Потому что в футбольном клубе не было тебя.

\- Но ты же не с тех пор...

\- Нет, нет, это была только дружба, может, романтичная и бескомпромиссная, но вполне невинная.

\- Невинная – усмехнулся Аомине. – Мы же друг друга едва не сломали. Я не знаю, было ли это взросление, реалии спорта или просто сама политика Тейко. Но то, что тогда творилось, меньше всего можно было бы назвать невинным.

\- Думаешь, там мы и изменились? Ты уехал, а я спряталась в другой внешности? Мы оба сбежали сначала в другие школы, а потом в другую жизнь, получается?

\- Я не знаю. Но в этом что-то есть. От нас все чего-то ждали, и чем лучше мы играли, тем большего ждали другие. Все было лучше, пока не было этих рамок, пока не было ожиданий. Весь прошлый год был для меня возвращением в ту невинность. В то время, когда все было просто, а слов «должен» и «нельзя» не существовало. Можно было просто хотеть и просто играть, и просто делать все, что приходило в голову. Мне ни с кем не было так просто и понятно это все, как с тобой.

Она отняла руку от его лба, закрыла себе рот рукой и резко втянула воздух. Он погладил ее пальцами по щеке. Вытер влагу с пальцев о свою рубашку.

\- Со мной то же самое, - наконец смогла сказать она. Улыбнулась, прильнув щекой к его ладони.

\- А ты знаешь, что формально, тебе больше нет смысла называть меня Аоминеччи, а мне тебя Кисе?

\- Женился на мне, чтобы не слышать больше этого прозвища? Думаешь, хитрый?

\- Ну, у нас теперь одна фамилия. Аоминеччи будет звучать тупо.

\- Не принимается, - Рио теперь тоже улыбалась. – Я все равно буду называть тебя, как хочу.

\- Вот как?

\- Сам же сказал, нельзя говорить «нельзя».

\- Можно не говорить «нельзя», и не ставить себе больше рамок. Тренер говорит, я играю лучше, чем до перерыва, снова имровизирую. Правда, и орет он теперь больше. Ну, эксперимент не может всегда быть удачным.

\- С каждым днем здесь, с тобой, я тоже все больше импровизирую. Я тоже все свободнее.

Рио заставила его перелечь, легла с ним рядом.

\- Ты что-нибудь понимаешь в звездах? – спросила она, разглядывая небо.

\- Вообще нет. Только то, что вроде как они далеко в прошлом и бывают разного цвета.

\- Нужно будет почитать в Обсерватории.

Рио положила голову ему на плечо и укрылась свободным краем пледа. Они так не дождались восхода солнца, задремали на песке, под шелест волн, и проснулись, только когда вышедший утром на веранду Винник обнаружил их внизу.


	9. #9

В палате пахло свежескошенной травой – газон под окнами подстригли несколько часов назад. Рио поставила сумку, в которой было собрано все необходимое, на полку и огляделась. Аомине присел на койку – с пластиковыми поручнями, какими-то проводами и пультами.

\- Я вернусь, когда медсестра позвонит, - напомнил он. 

Операция должна была занять часов пять-шесть, до нее оставалось меньше часа, и медсестра предупредила, что через пятнадцать минут Рио заберут на процедуры.

\- Смотри, тут есть сорочка и шапочка.

\- Это тигрята? – Аомине взял подол сорочки, чтобы разглядеть рисунок. – Нет, прикинь, это жирафики. Теперь я спокоен, с тобой просто не может случиться ничего плохого, пока рядом будут жирафики.

Рио, улыбаясь, обняла его.

\- В следующий раз увидишь меня девочкой. Иди, Аоминеччи. Мне нужно познакомиться с жирафиками поближе.

\- Пока, ребята, - Аомине не мог не попрощаться с ее промежностью. – Хозяйка вас не шибко любила, но я буду по вам скучать. Теперь только киски в перспективе.

\- Аоминеччи, прекрати разговаривать с моими гениталиями. Слышишь? Иначе я поговорю с твоими.

\- Ладно, малыш, - он поднялся, снова притянул Рио к себе, поцеловав в висок. – Держись. Я приеду, как только тебя переведут в палату. Откроешь глаза, и я уже буду здесь.

\- Не переживай. Это лучшее место. Лучшие специалисты. И ты - лучший. Все будет хорошо.

Эти шесть часов шли быстро, но тревога накатывала снова и снова. Он съездил купить новые беговые кроссовки, решил заодно найти новые джинсы. Сел в зеленом баре, взял себе холодный ягодный чай. Полистал список контактов в телефоне, прикидывая, кому бы позвонить, чтобы убить время. Зашел в книжный. Думал, не сходить ли в кино на какой-нибудь блокбастер, но они все шли слишком долго. Так что последние полтора часа он провел в машине, играя в псп и переключаясь с одной радиочастоты на другую, успев услышать в эфире все, что угодно, от гороскопов до рейтингов нефтяных компаний.

Шестичасовая отметка незаметно прошла, потом прошло еще двадцать минут. Телефон молчал. Тридцать минут, выкручивающих нервы. Потом сорок. Потом сорок пять.

Когда, наконец, раздался звонок, Аомине уже подъезжал к клинике, чтобы оставшееся время провести там.

\- Мистер... Аомине Дайки? Операция прошла успешно, ваша супруга переведена в палату, пока не отошла от наркоза, на это понадобится еще около получаса. Будем ждать вас.

Он сидел в кресле и смотрел на ее серое, почти бескровное лицо. Он слышал, что препараты для наркоза сужают сосуды, из-за них люди могут казаться бледнее. Но Рио выглядела так, словно зверски, просто смертельно переутомилась. Приборы тихо шелестели и усыпляли отрывистым писком, отсчитывая пульс и циклы вдохов-выдохов.

Вечер, пока еще прозрачный, уже растекался по окнам, и Аомине встал, чтобы закрыть жалюзи, вернув палате относительный уют.

\- Ты... красивый, - услышал он за спиной. Рио смотрела на него слегка плавающим взглядом. Но без сомнения была жива и относительно в порядке.

Он подошел, поправил под ней подушку.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Отлично, - улыбнулась она. – Как будто меня всего секунду назад вырубили. Есть попить?

Он налил в стакан с трубочкой воды из кувшина, закрыл крышкой-непроливайкой и поднес к ее губам. Бледным и обметанным. Сложно было поверить, что еще утром она была свежей, и взгляд был ясным и лучистым.

Сейчас ее карие глаза, казалось, не могли уцепиться хоть за что-то в реальности.

\- Выглядишь ты стремно. Ни за что не стану делать операцию по смене пола, она портит цвет лица.

Рио улыбнулась, отвернувшись от трубочки, и Аомине убрал стакан на пластиковый столик.

\- Это еще и ощущается... так себе, - поморщилась она.

\- Больно?

\- Скорее пусто... И как будто я очень долго каталась на велике по очень каменистой дороге.

\- Что будем делать? – спросил он, гладя ее по голове и не в силах заставить себя убрать руку.

\- Расскажи мне, что нового случилось в мире, пока я тут отсыпалась.

\- Ну, определенно в мире подорожали джинсы, а качество не сказать, чтобы улучшилось. И теперь все дизайнеры их зачем-то сами рвут, как будто мы с этим не можем справиться.

Ему пришлось уехать в одиннадцать, когда у медсестер была пересменка, и ему сказали, что пациентке нужно отдыхать.

Рио позвонила ему глубокой ночью, ближе к утру. Он слушал в трубке ее заплаканный голос и совершенно не знал, чем может помочь.

\- Сделали укол, приложили лед, но так больно...

\- Может, еще обезболивающего? Скажи им, что тебе не помогло.

\- Они боятся превысить дозу, сказали, что вкололи критический объем.

\- Я скоро приеду. Продержись там без меня.

Дороги ночью были пустыми, Аомине гнал, не глядя на спидометр. Он же знал, как плохо Рио... Кисе переносил боль. Нужно было предупредить персонал. Она же там одна, не может медсестрам и врачам толком все объяснить, раз даже ему не смогла.

Дежурный доктор был в курсе ситуации, но не находил ее угрожающей. Аомине, сжимая длинные холодные пальцы Рио, объяснял ему, что обезболивать можно сильнее из-за низкого болевого порога. Рио была совершенно здорова, реакций на препараты никогда не было. Можно было рискнуть.

Через десять минут ей стало легче, и она, утомленная и блестящая от холодной испарины, удобнее устроила голову на подушке. Аомине обтер ее влажными салфетками, где сумел, и свалился в кресло.

\- Спасибо, - шепнула она.

Аомине, вытянув кое-как ноги, кивнул.

\- Спокойной ночи, цыпленок.

\- Спокойной ночи, Аоминеччи.

Конечно, утром у него болело все, как будто это у него был ночной приступ, а не у Рио. Зато ей было легче. Он уехал из больницы, оставив ее в относительно хорошем настроении. Тренировка после такой ночи была адом, и тренер, может, и хотел бы ему посочувствовать, но чтобы присоединиться к команде в начале сезона, нужно было работать на пределе возможностей, тут было не до трепетных чувств.

На третий день Рио перевели в реабилитационное крыло. Когда он вечером привез ей ужин – рыбный стейк с лимонным соусом и тыквенный суп-пюре в запечатанном ресторанном лотке, но еще теплый, Рио рассказала, как ее с ветерком прокатили в кресле на колесиках по коридорам, и она смогла сама пройтись по палате. И еще она мечтала помыться в большой пенной ванне, потому что обтирания губкой в калифорнийской жаре не спасали ни от запаха, ни от ощущения себя, как она выражалась, прокисшим носком Джордана.

Но они пережили и это, и на девятый день ее все-таки отпустили домой, с катетером, прозрачным мешком для сбора мочи и оттока крови, которая выглядела как разведенный водой морс. Он старался ехать аккуратно, тормозить плавно, чтобы не дергать ее, неуверенно сидевшую на месте пассажира и крутившую в ладонях латте со льдом.

\- Приложить бы его там внизу, - вздохнула она.

\- У тебя уже было столько операций, ты уже должна быть профи в этих пластических штуках.

\- Просто это очень специфическое место, - объяснила она. – Там все чувствуется особенно... ярко.

Наверное, он был бессердечным. Но этих слов хватило, чтобы представить, и дальше, все пошло само собой.

\- Не говори «ярко чевствуется» про свою рану. Я представил и завелся. А нам еще очень долго можно будет только за руки держаться.

\- Я могу поцеловать тебя в больное место, - улыбнулась Рио.

\- Нет уж, я со своими реакциями сам разберусь. Ты просто не провоцируй. Ну, знаешь, будь грубее. Почаще напоминай, что тебе очень больно, что это серьезная рана, и что тебе нужно долгое восстановление. Поддерживай здоровый реализм в наших отношениях.

\- Я постараюсь Аоминеччи, - улыбнулась она, явно замыслив недоброе. - А как бы ты хотел сделать это в первый раз?

Они решили, что Рио пока будет спать в гостевой спальне на первом этаже. В собственной кровати, и ей можно не бояться его случайного движения во сне. Она сможет спать, устроившись как можно удобнее. И не в последнюю очередь Рио смущали запахи – и то, что она не могла толком помыться, и то, что приходилось ходить с пластиковым мочесборником. Так что идея поселиться в доме отдельно от Аомине принадлежала в основном ей. А его убедило то, что Рио так не нужно будет преодолевать два лестничных пролета, чтобы добраться ночью до кухни. 

Пока Рио разбирала вещи из больницы и набивала в телефоне список того, что ей нужно будет передать сверху, Аомине притащил купленные в детском магазине рации для переговоров, чтобы она могла в любой момент связываться с «главным штабом». 

Днем рядом с Рио должна была находиться нанятая медсестра. Алисия, которую им порекомендовали в больнице, оказалась невысокой девушкой. Документы были в полном порядке, и они ее взяли. Правда, добираться ей приходилось откуда-то с юга, и Рио сказала, чтобы она приезжала к одиннадцати – до этого времени с ней в доме была Элена.

Но Рио в конце четвертого дня, наливая себе сок на кухне, куда теперь переместилась жизнь со второго этажа дома, призналась:

\- Чувствую себя несправедливой стервой, но это тяжело. Мне кажется, что Алисии неприятно со мной.

\- Сказала что-то? – Аомине гонял по тарелке последний кусок отварного мяса без особого аппетита. Тренер перед сборами настаивал на здоровой протеиновой диете.

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, - Рио прикоснулась пальцами к верхней губе. Из-за вынужденного перерыва в приеме эстрогена у нее немного уменьшилась грудь, форма имплантов под кожей проступала более отчетливо, а на подбородке и над верхней губой снова начала пробиваться тонкая золотистая щетина. – Я попросила ее помочь мне с бритьем. Но она сказала, что не особо заметно. И мне пришлось стоять в ванной минут тридцать, потому что больно было наклоняться близко к зеркалу, и бриться самой. Это было унизительно. Я знаю, что это может казаться капризом сумасбродной домохозяйки, но в словах Алисии так явно читалась неприязнь.

\- Понаблюдай за ней завтра. Если это правда, ну пошлем ее, найдем нормальную медсестру, без особенных суждений о мире.

\- Я знаю, например, что я не очень понятна Элене, у нее нет ко мне особенной любви, но она держит свое мнение при себе. А в Алисси словно есть странная тихая агрессия, и я даже не могу понять, почему.

\- Может, она тоже из религиозных фанатиков? Я видел у нее на шее крестик.

\- Я спрошу у нее завтра, - сказала Рио, потом аккуратно поднялась со своего кресла на колесиках, которое стояло в кухне вместо одного из стульев за столом, прижившись тут благодаря удобному тканевому сиденью. А по дому передвигаться Рио предпочитала сама.

Аомине встал следом, ну не сидеть же над этой тарелкой до бесконечности.

\- Ты уже ложишься? – спросил он, поддерживая Рио за спину. – Хочешь, вытащу стулья на баскетбольную площадку, посидим на воздухе?

\- Тогда я схожу в уборную, а потом помогу тебе со стульями, - улыбнулась она.

\- Я оставлю тебе тот, что тяжелее, - пообещал Аомине.

На следующий день Аомине повезло, и их отправили по домам раньше, так как утром они должны были вылететь на товарищеский матч в Остин. Когда Аомине вернулся, Рио была у себя, а Алисии не было видно.

\- Ну как она? – спросил Аомине.

Рио пожала плечами.

\- Попросилась поплавать в бассейне, я разрешила, так что не пугайся, когда увидишь ее наверху.

\- Ладно, я переоденусь и сразу спущусь к тебе.

Алисия в серебристом купальнике нашлась на другом краю бассейна, любуясь видом на склон и город, лежащий дальше, у горизонта. Бассейн был спроектирован таким образом, чтобы его угол становился крайней и самой высокой точкой дома, где мог находиться человек. Словно нависая над пространством внизу, в зеркальной глади воды, темно-синей из-за цвета отделки, это место было лучшей смотровой площадкой во всем доме. И именно из-за этого вида дому накатили в свое время еще полмиллиона к стоимости.

\- Привет, - Аомине поздоровался, когда она подплыла ближе.

\- Рио разрешила мне поплавать. У вас красиво, - сказала Алисия.

\- Я пойду переоденусь, а ты пока выбирайся. Я сейчас вернусь. Есть разговор.

Когда он снова вышел на террасу, Алисия стояла , накинув на плечи полотенце и все еще глядя в сторону края бассейна.

\- Слушай, меня не будет пару дней, и мне придется оставить Рио на тебя. У вас с ней есть какие-то проблемы?

\- Нет, конечно. Она что-то сказала?

\- Ей кажется, что у тебя какие-то сложности в отношении к ней. Естественно, первое, о чем думаешь, это предубеждение по поводу ее пола. Ты как насчет этого?

\- Я заботилась о таких людях...

\- В смысле – «таких»?.

\- Я имею в виду после операций.

\- Но тебе сложно с этим?

\- Это не правильно. Это все, - она оглянулась на бассейн, – принадлежит ей. А что она сделала? Вставила себе силиконовые сиськи, чтобы нравиться богатым мальчикам вроде вас?

\- Ну ты хотя бы честно высказалась.

\- Ну извините. Вы просили честно.

\- Я сам охренел, когда увидел силикон и все прочее, потому что мы с ней знаем друг друга восемнадцать лет, и я подумать не мог, что один из самых близких друзей в моей жизни решит перекроить свое тело ради каприза, который я не мог понять. Я обвинял ее прошлого мужа, мол, это он был фетишистом. Но потом понял, что так ей самой было нужно. Но ты смотри не на внешность, смотри глубже, на человека. Будь она фиговым человеком, я бы в это не полез. Но она самое ценное, что у меня есть.

\- Но вы-то не фетишист и не замутили с близким другом, - огрызнулась Алисия, нравоучения ей явно не нравились.

\- Спрячь зубы и не рычи, - усмехнулся Аомине. – Ну, это правда. Черт его знает, если бы я слишком долго общался с ним тогда, может, стал бы заправским пидором, рядом с ним это было проще простого. Он всегда светился ярче всех. Но когда я увидел Рио, все словно стало на свои места. Он это сделал не ради меня, но я понял, что я буду тем человеком, который будет защищать это.

\- Простите, - сказала Алисия, сглотнув. – Правда, простите. У каждого своя жизнь, и я со своим мнением сдалась вам тут... Я уволена?

\- Нет, давай я накину тебе пару сотен, и за каждый следующий день тоже. А ты будешь беречь мою девочку, помогать ей сейчас справиться со всем этим, с болью и стыдом, и немного с одиночеством, ей не хватает понимания от окружающих. Из-за своей упертости она слишком долго была одна. Не обязательно становиться ей лучшей подругой. Просто поговори с ней, насколько у тебя хватит терпения. Может, решишь, что она ничего так.

\- Спасибо, я постараюсь, - Алисия улыбалась не очень искренне, но Аомине видел, что, вроде, смог договориться с ней. И дело было не в надбавке. Ну, скольких она, работая медсестрой в элитной клинике пластической хирургии, видела ебнутых богатых мразей? Наверное, достаточно, чтобы теперь щериться на весь мир.

\- Постарайся тоже вытащить ее к бассейну, пусть хотя бы в воде ногами побрызгает. Кстати, в кладовой есть какой-то надувной крокодил, или член, я не помню, зверская тогда, пару лет назад, была вечеринка. Ты тут принимай командование на себя, в общем.

\- Хорошо. Пойду сушиться. Дома мама ждет.

\- Давай. Мы, если что, будем внизу.

За те двое суток, который он провел в Техасе, обыграв местную команду с минимальным, и то выдранным нечеловеческими усилиями, разрывом в счете, жалоб на Алисию не было. 

Рио рассказывала, что Алисия сама предложила готовить для нее по утрам витаминные коктейли, помогала подняться на террасу с бассейном, читала ей новости и какую-то книгу. А надувной матрас оказался все-таки крокодилом, правда, невыносимо розовым. На второй день Рио настолько осмелела, что в сопровождении Алисии решила пройтись вдоль дороги, спускавшейся с холма.

На следующий день после возвращения Аомине отвез Рио на плановый осмотр у хирурга, и она, выйдя из кабинета без уже привычного мешка, обрадовано сообщила, что катетер удалили, и она уже смогла сама пописать. Аомине был безоружен перед такими новостями и предложил отпраздновать это блинчиками в «Гриддл», самыми сладкими и пухлыми из всех, что у них найдутся, с тонной сливок.

\- Покажешь? – спросил он на обратном пути.

\- Вот не думаю, что тебе захочется стейка с кровью после десерта, - мягко намекнула Рио.

\- Хочу знать, ради чего я боюсь темноты один в спальне уже две недели.

Войдя в дом, Рио огляделась.

\- Куда бы устроиться, чтобы тебе было видно. Ко мне или к тебе?

\- Можем прямо здесь, - он выразительно посмотрел на обеденный стол, край которого был виден в дверях кухни.

\- Да ладно? Элена не порадуется.

\- Мы ей не расскажем.

Они заговорщически прокрались в пустую кухню, словно прячась от кого-то невидимого. Аомине помог Рио забраться на столешницу, а чтобы ей было удобнее поднять ноги, разул, поглаживая щиколотки.

Кеды остались лежать на полу, юбку он поднял ей на талию. Хлопковые широкие трусы со впитывающей прокладкой, он аккуратно подцепил пальцами, потянул вниз, спустил со щиколоток и положил на сиденье соседнего стула.

Посмотрел на Рио. Она медленно развела колени.

Он видел, конечно, на фотографиях, и примерно представлял себе, как это будет выглядеть в итоге. Вульва все еще была красной и припухшей, от нее к лобку тянулись фиолетовые веточки v-образного шрама, которые потом будут гораздо бледнее. Дырочка была плотно сжата, а клитор спрятан в припухших складках. Все выглядело болезненно, но не страшно. Скорее, возбуждало.

Видеть ее тело настолько чистым, настолько открытым. Аомине осторожно погладил ее выбритый лобок, и накрыл вульву всей ладонью. Рио выгнулась, поморщившись от боли. Прикрыла глаза.

\- Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

\- Онемение и тепло. Я хочу тебя, - она привстала на локтях. – Помоги спуститься.

Поцелуй был впервые за долгое время по-настоящему крутым. Рио вжималась ему в губы своими, стянула с него футболку, пока он пытался разобраться с застежкой на ее лифчике под блузкой. Потом он стащил все это с нее через голову, прижал к себе обнаженное тело, гладя по всей спине.

Рио загнанно дышала. Она сама развернулась и наклонилась над столом.

\- А если, будет больно?

Она погладила себя пальцами между ягодиц.

\- Просто потрись об меня.

Смазки на кухне не было, но зато была в сумке, с которой они ездили к врачу, вместе с комплектом расширителей. Аомине оставил ее на минуту, чтобы дойти до сумки, вернулся и смазал ее ягодицы с внутренней стороны, смазал свой член, и вжал в податливое тепло. Он не проникал внутрь, просто скользил, плотно прижимая головку ладонью. Ее тело было горячим, он толкался все резче, перехватив Рио рукой за плечи, целовал ее шею, терся все быстрее, упираясь в сжатый задний проход, от чего она тоже сладко вздыхала и подавалась навстречу.

Он кончил неожиданно, сам не заметив этого момента, просто вдруг накатило, и он выплеснулся себе на руку. Выжал сильными движениями оставшиеся капли, присел сзади Рио и медленно погладил ее дырочку, проникая пальцем все глубже. 

На ласки простаты она сперва не реагировала, все было не так, как раньше. Но постепенно стала подаваться чуть навстречу. Он знал, что она теперь физически не могла спустить, оргазм им нужно будет изобрести заново.

\- Скажи, когда остановиться, - попросил он. – Тебе не больно?

Она сжала его руку, стоя почти на цыпочках, и тихо стонала от каждого движения. Пока, видимо, он не стал слишком резким. Рио взяла его за предплечье, погладила пальцы снаружи, медленно, сдерживая, не давая ему вытащить слишком быстро, отвела его руку в сторону. Ее дырочка пульсировала, как и раньше. Он снова погладил ее, только снаружи, снова лаская вход. И притянул Рио к себе, целуя в щеку, в кончик носа, в красивые губы.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Скорее бы мы все могли сделать правильно, - вздохнула она.

\- Мне и неправильно хорошо. Давай вернем тебя сегодня обратно в спальню. Мне не хватает обнимашек.

\- Поможешь мне помыться, Аоминеччи? – спросила она и зевнула. После секса ее всегда тянуло в сон, и он был рад, что хоть это не изменилось.

Через месяц, до того, как он уехал на сборы, у них случился первый полноценный секс, все еще сзади, но в этот раз не было никакой боли. Он заметил, что Рио перестала стесняться обнаженного тела, даже наоборот, новые купальники и трусики становились все провокационнее.

Месяц он провел вне дома, на спортивной базе, в тренировках перед Чемпионатом. Они общались, в основном, сообщениями, и редко, когда у него оставались силы, могли поговорить в видеочате. Рио рассказала, что уже получила новые документы и прошла первый этап собеседования в «Санрайз Эйрлайнз», одной из крупнейших клифорнийских авиакомпаний.

Выкроив время перед первыми играми чемпионата, они съездили на уикенд в Вегас, вдвоем, устроив себе одно бесконечное романтическое путешествие. Джакузи, номер на заоблачном этаже с видом на безумную иллюминацию, прикосновения, по которым оба соскучились – все пьянило не хуже алкоголя, выброшенного из заказа за ненадобностью – ему предстояло играть, а ей вернуться в рейсы, правда, пока внутри страны.

Рио была готова. Это, возможно, не было воспетым лишением девственности. В конце концов, у нее в сумке лежал средний расширитель, который приходилось использовать три-четыре раза в неделю. Но определенно первый раз вместе, без каких-либо рамок и условий, был захватывающим сам по себе.

Пальцы скользили внутри нее, теплой и узкой. Рио смотрела на него из-под прикрытых век, потом потянула на себя, раскрывшись навстречу. Повернув ее к себе спиной, Аомине вошел до конца, поцеловал шею под влажными после джакузи волосами. Она целиком доверилась, вытерпела проникновение и начала легко покачиваться, удерживая одной заведенной за спину рукой его бедра, а другой - прижав его голову к своему плечу.

Он заставил ее сесть шире, стал поглаживать клитор пальцами, зная, что там она сейчас чувствительнее всего, и толкался в глубину сильнее, пока она не вывернулась и, упершись в постель локтями, не попросила большего.

\- Возьми меня сзади.

\- Тебе здесь неприятно?

\- Не так чувствительно. А я хочу чувствовать тебя всего.

Уже после он лежал за ее спиной, поглаживая подсыхающий затылок, а она иногда ежилась от щекотки, и нельзя было не спросить.

\- Ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь?

\- Нет, - она обернулась и расстронно посмотрела на него. – Только давление и трение, как если бы я касалась твоей руки.

\- Ты можешь касаться меня где угодно, меня это все равно заведет, - он почти сразу понял, что ступил. – Прости, я знаю, что это не зависит от чувств, это просто физиология. Тебе стоит показаться врачу, может, есть какая-нибудь таблетка.

\- Я уже спрашивала, потому что ничего особенного не чувствовала с расширителями. Восстановление нервов может занять около года, а там, кто знает.

\- Я не против любого способа, от которого тебе будет хорошо, - Аомине прижал ее к себе, погладил по бедру, потом скользнул пальцами внутрь, нашел складочку, которая располагалась чуть ниже, чем он привык, и там уже упругую влажную бусинку клитора. – Я просто поглажу тебя, малыш.

Его пальцы скользили по оставшейся смазке, медленно кружили по ее складкам и мягким округлостям. Она тоже, перевернувшись на спину, скользнула рукой под его член, удерживая мошонку между большим и указательным пальцем, слегка оглаживая по кругу. Они целовались среди гаснущих постепенно оттенков страсти, поглаживали друг друга, пока их не накрыло теплыми и легкими снами.

Время шло, и чувствительность, если и возвращалась, то очень медленно. Они продолжали пытаться раз за разом. Рио говорила, что возбуждается во время близости, и ей приятны поглаживания. Просто это не ведет никуда. Все чаще она просила заканчивать сзади, привычно, в относительно понятной разрядке удовольствия.

Прошло несколько месяцев. В личной жизни все было гладко, в игре он пошел наверх, вывел команду на неплохую позицию в общем зачете, хотя первых строк они не заняли, но сказал, что определенно заставил их снова о себе говорить. Рио сдала квалификацию на международные рейсы, правда, отказавшись от Японии, летала в Европу и даже начала учить французский.

Она часто бывала на матчах команды, ее уже знали, и даже если шли какие-то пересуды, то никто не решался вести подобные разговоры в открытую. Рисковал нарваться на вспыльчивость тренера, которого Рио очаровала, прежде всего, нешуточным знанием игры. Даже показала разок «фирменный пас одного забавного парня», с другого конца поля.

Аомине, когда получалось, встречал ее в аэропорту после рейсов. Все такую же строгую и красивую, на этот раз в ярком красном платье с белым ремнем. 

Ближе к сентябрю, встретив ее с ночного рейса, Аомине решил, пока едут, обсудить вопрос, который за неделю уже устал обдумывать в одиночку.

\- Тут мне Кагами написал, что приедет на следующей неделе навестить отца. Предложил, как всегда, встретиться. Ты бы хотела пойти со мной?

Он понимал, что эта тема, вероятно, всколыхнет воспоминания о том, что было в Токио, обо всех оставленных друзьях и родных, общение с которыми ограничилось скупыми поздравлениями после отправленных фотографий со свадьбы.

\- Будет здорово! Если только у вас нет своих секретов для мальчиков. Хотя, если подумать, я тоже имею право их послушать, - Рио ярко улыбалась.

\- Он написал, что будет с женой.

\- Да ладно! Который там раз Кагамиччи женится? Это новая или старая.

\- Кажется, третья. Я тоже в них запутался и особо не считал.

\- Но ты решил позвать меня как плюс один, - она обиженно выпятила губу. – Тебе рассказать, кто ты после этого, я же никого из ребят не видела кучу времени.

\- Не страшно? – спросил Аомине.

\- Страшно, но пенис обратно не пришить, как говорила одна моя мудрая подруга, делать нечего, если хочется увидеться, придется сделать это так.

\- Он на тебя западет.

\- Не верю. Он же нормальный.

\- Эй, а я?

\- А ты умеешь импровизировать! Что у нас на ужин? – легко сменила она тему.

Кагами сидел на открытой веранде кафе. Он определенно с годами стал весомее, солиднее, таким, каким мог бы стать и сам Аомине, если бы не проводил время в постоянных тренировках. Типичный бизнесмен.

\- Привет, - Аомине махнул ему на подходе, и Кагами, заметив их, поднялся навстречу.

\- Привет, - они пожали руки. – Я года два уже тебя не видел. А это миссис?

\- Можешь и так считать, - Рио была в коротком платье, вышитом травами, бутонами и колосками. Волосы небрежно распущены по плечам. Она заметно нервничала, Аомине прекрасно видел, чего ей стоило это решение и эта напускная легкость.

\- Слушай... – Кагами тупил, наверное, секунд тридцать. – Ты напоминаешь... Кисе, это же ты, да?

\- Привет, Кагамиччи, - она кивнула, улыбнувшись, и позволила ему себя обнять.

\- Черт, о тебе вообще ни слуху ни духу, как исчез! Значит ты теперь... за женскую сборную?! - он белозубо улыбнулся своей шутке. – Эй, Аомине, как ты вообще его, ну, то есть ее нашел?!

\- Подожди, - Рио села за стол на дальнее место возле перил, с видом на океан, - он еще чуть-чуть подуется, что ты узнал меня сразу.

\- Так лицо же не поменялось!

\- Ну, тут у нас определенно есть проблемы, - улыбнулась Рио.

\- Аомине-кун! – визг был слышен, кажется, на все кафе, посетители оглядывались в поисках источника шума. Он тоже попробовал оглянуться, но тут на него налетело недоразумение, которое при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось Сацуки, маленькой, худенькой, коротко подстриженной, в узком черном платье, очень выгодно подчеркивавшем то, чего у нее было не отнять.

\- Привет, мелкая, а ты тут что делаешь? Подожди, ты сказал, что будет жена, ты что, женился на Сацуки?

\- Ну, так вышло, Дай-чан! – она поджала губы, заметив Рио. – Привет, мы просто дружим с детства. Извини, что я такая буйная.

\- Ничего, - Рио покачала головой, - кому как не мне знать.

\- Кисе? – Сацуки вдруг словно подменили. – Кисе, что с тобой случилось? Мы все думали, что ты уехал за границу. А ты здесь...

\- Я все время жила в Токио, Момоччи, просто я уже была такой. А потом приехала сюда. К Аоминеччи. Я рада встрече!

Но видно было, что Сацуки чувствовала неловкость в ее обществе. А вот Кагами сразу принял, и даже с полом не ошибался, словно так и было надо. Сацуки же упорно называла Рио «Кисе», почти не смотрела в ее сторону, улыбалась скорее натянуто, растеряв разом всю веселость.

Когда Рио поднялась, чтобы сходить прихорошиться, Сацуки посмотрела на Аомине с сочувствием.

\- Дай-чан, что случилось с нашим Кисе?

\- Ну ты же видела, - Кагами не видел в этом проблемы, и ему не нравилось, что для Сацуки это стало таким потрясением.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Аомине. – Я о ней забочусь.

\- И ты так просто к этому относишься?

\- Просто к этому относится твой муж вон.

\- Э!

\- Тихо, Кагами. Послушай, Сацуки, Кисе или Рио, разницы нет, все та же сияющая, до тошноты популярная, до диабета милая и та еще заноза в заднице. Ну а то, что мы вместе. Так было нужно нам обоим. Я же вас не осуждаю.

\- Мы как-то попали на одной конференции в историю, - усмехнулся Кагами. - Немного разборок с местными криминальными авторитетами, и я понял, что Сат-чан мое сокровище. Ее золотые мозги и талант к переговорам вытащили нас из такой заварухи...

\- Да, - кивнул Аомине, - примерно так это вдруг и случается.

\- Вы... правда вместе? – спросила Сацуки, все еще не доверяя.

\- Мы поженились в прошлом году.

\- То есть ты вроде как гей? – уточнил Кагами

\- Аоминеччи, ты гей? – спросила подошедшая к столику Рио. – А мне не рассказываешь.

\- Ну теперь буду держать тебя в курсе, - таинственно пообещал Аомине. – Кагами, вот посмотри на нее и скажи, что не мечтал бы стать геем после такого.

Сацуки недоверчиво посмотрела на них, но комментировать не стала. Ее немного отпустило на следующий день, когда они приехали в дом к Аомине и Рио. Расслабленная атмосфера, шутки, воспоминания – все, как сказал Кагами, словно вернуло их в прошлое.

Аомине и Рио чувствовали себя легко друг с другом, и это быстро передавалось окружающим, заразительная атмосфера вечного любопытства к миру, беспечной детской романтики, которая теперь, когда они были взрослыми, не казалась такой уж глупой вещью.

Рио была той же. Видно было, как Сацуки все больше и больше узнавала ее слова, ее манеру все обыгрывать и принимать как будто бы совершенно несерьезно, а потом вдруг выцеплять самую суть из человека и щедро делиться этим открытием с ним же, не имея никаких эгоистичных намерений, а просто потому, что могла это сделать. И ее самоуверенность, и ее улыбку, в конце концов. Под конец дня Сацуки окончательно оттаяла, и уже не отрывалась от Рио, словно они все эти годы были лучшими подругами.

Встреча с Кагами и Сацуки тоже не прошла для Рио бесслено, словно сдвинула что-то внутри нее, придала решимости, спустила давно уже взведенный курок. На следующее утро за ранним, еще до восхода солнца, завтраком перед тренировкой Аомине, Рио сама начала разговор, к которому Аомине до сих пор не решался подступиться.

\- Что, если мы съездим домой? – спросила она.

\- В Японию?

\- Нет, именно домой. К твоей матери и к моей семье. Мы многое должны им рассказать.

\- Это будет непросто, - Аомине посмотрел на Рио, покусывая губу, прикидывая, насколько она может быть готова к такой встрече.

\- Не волнуйся так, Аоминеччи, - успокоила его Рио с той самой улыбкой, которую он помнил, по которой скучал, которую хотел видеть куда чаще, чем было до сих пор. В которой снова были вызов и гордость. – Я постараюсь. Если у меня получится вернуться, то я буду знать, что решилась не зря. Если они не примут, то я ничего не потеряю. Я просто хочу познакомиться с ними заново. Стать лучше в собственных глазах. Я хочу вернуться. 

\- В то прошлое ни ты, ни я уже не вернемся.

\- Хочется, чтобы мои бывшие друзья, пусть с сомнениями и неловкостью, но приняли меня обратно. Или нет - но это будет уже не мой выбор.

\- Я рядом, ты же знаешь.

\- Именно поэтому. Потому что ты – рядом, - Рио посмотрела на него и улыбнулась снова.

Через неделю, пока у Аомине не закончился перерыв между играми, они вылетели в Токио. Их рейс был ночным, и некоторые стюардессы на борту помнили Рио. 

Аомине предложил посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм после ужина. Еще до финальной сцены Рио зевала, а под конец просто уснула. Аомине поднялся, чтобы ее укрыть, снять наушники и поправить волосы. Сидя на краю ее кресла, он вспомнил, как вчера она лежала рядом с ним запыхавшаяся и растерянно радостная, впервые со дня операции почувствовав если не разрядку, то что-то очень похожее, и подрагивала, закусив пальцы, совсем как раньше.

Он вернулся в свое кресло, выключил экран и лампочку над собой, отрегулировал кондиционер и улегся. В полудреме он видел Рио, вокруг которой осколками разбивались и сыпались под ноги любые ненадежные, хрупкие, ничего не означавшие понятия и ориентиры. 

Известный на всю страну парень с обложки - или живущая своим собственным небом стюардесса. Его друг, с которым в баскетбольной команде хороша была любая придурь - или его жена, которая делила с ним и приключения, и близость - на двоих весь мир. Парень, которому он когда-то завидовал - или фея с сияющими пластиковыми крыльями и баскетбольным мячом в руках, в которую он влюбился сразу и бесповоротно. 

Аомине протянул руку и через столик, погладил крепко спавшую Рио по щеке. Он точно знал одно, кем бы она ни была в прошлом и что бы ни решила в будущем, для него она навсегда останется такой - искренним и упрямым цыпленком с самым отважным в мире сердцем.

END


End file.
